Not as We
by Cassye
Summary: TERMINEE Les contes ne sont pas tous aussi joyeux que ceux que nous connaissons. Celui-ci relatant la triste histoire de coeur d'un prince esseulé d'aujourd'hui en est un exemple. L'amour peut être aussi regret et geste de desespoir.
1. Prélude

Kikoo tout le monde ! I'm back ! Eh oui… _Icy Lethal Kiss_ est déjà fini que je m'y remets déjà. Mais là, c'est particulier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Message pour ceux qui NE fONT PAS partie du forum Matériel Céleste : **_

Je vous explique un peu le but de cette histoire qui va un peu changer de mes fics habituelles : j'ai acquis, le 18 août dernier, ma premier BJD (voir dans Wikipédia pour ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est). Ca faisait un moment que je louchais dessus et j'ai fini par craquer. XD Résultat, me voilà l'heureuse propriétaire d'un B&G Boy trop choupi que j'adore.

En plus de devenir mon modèle pour la photographie (à laquelle je me suis mise) et mon mannequin à la couture (à laquelle je vais _essayer_ de m'y mettre), ma BJD est surtout devenue une nouvelle muse d'écriture.

Ca a pas loupé, j'ai trouvé son histoire que je vais essayer de vous relater au mieux. Il s'agira donc ici d'une histoire inventée par mes soins et tous les persos m'appartiennent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Pour les membres de Matériel Céleste**_

Vous n'avez peut-être pas l'habitude de ce site, alors je vais vous servir de guide. XD Ici, c'est à la base un site de fanfictions sur lequel je sévis comme auteur depuis quelques années maintenant. Pour éviter de mettre le bazar dans la galerie photo de Sakkun, je vais poster mon histoire ici.

Pour laisser votre avis (ce qui me ferait incommensurablement plaisir XD), il vous suffit d'aller touuut en bas à gauche de la page et de sélectionner Submit Review puis cliquer sur le bouton Go. Après, y'a plus qu'à écrire dans ta tite fenêtre ! Quand je posterai un nouveau chapitre, vous serez informés depuis le forum (soit dans ma signature ou dans la galerie photos). Pour d'éventuelles questions, envoyez un MP sur le forum ou depuis (cliquez sur mon pseudo tout en haut de la page à gauche pour aller dans mon profil et trouver le lien MP). Voiloo !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Les précisions sont faites, on passe au plot habituel! Pour les habitués, vous savez comment je fonctionne. XD

_**¤ Genres ?**__** : **_Conte mélancolique. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Un conte moderne triste. Romance. Un peu de fantastique.

_**¤ Ca dure longtemps ?**_ : Bonne question vu que je n'ai pas encore fini… T.T Les chapitres sont aussi longs que d'hab, environ 3200 mots. J'ai prévu de faire assez rapide, un peu comme si je faisais un film.

_**¤ Reviews appréciées ?**_ : C'est ma raison de vivre, vous le savez tous… XD

_**¤ Autre chose à déclarer ?**_ : Rien, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous allez aimer. Les lecteurs qui me connaissent pourraient me faire remarquer que par rapport à d'habitude, j'ai été assez rapide à caser mes deux persos ensemble. Oui, c'est vrai. Pour UNE FOIS, je voulais un coup de cœur immédiat. Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne sera pas tout rose et facile. Jamais avec moi… XD

Les précisions sont faites, on y va ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**(+) NOT AS WE (+)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Prélude - Naissance et enlèvement d'un dauphin**_

_« Vous avez déjà tous entendu au moins une fois un conte dans lequel la jeune fille pauvre ou sans histoire devint une princesse vivant dans un palais doré. Et elle vécut heureuse et aimée jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie._

_Je suis dans ce cas-là. Sauf que mon palais doré est devenu ma prison, et mon riche titre, ma malédiction. Alors, le bonheur…_

_L'amour ? Ah… »_

C'était un matin pluvieux d'octobre. Une journée maussade de grisaille comme n'importe quel jour d'un triste automne. De gros nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés dans la voûte céleste et formaient un patchwork de tons gris plus sombres et déprimants les uns que les autres. La pluie tombait drue depuis le début de la matinée. Les caniveaux des rues de Kyôto étaient à présent des torrents miniatures qui emportaient dans leur sillon des feuilles arrachées par le vent sifflant. Les couleurs mordorées et rousses de ces petits bateaux naturels piquetaient la toile anthracite qui avait recouverte l'ancienne capitale japonaise au goudron mouillé.

C'était un samedi ordinaire. Les lycéens sortaient en bandes pour faire du shopping dans les galeries marchandes couvertes de Shinkyogoku-Dori ou se mesurer les uns aux autres au karaoké, les commerçants qui attendaient le client se félicitaient d'avoir leur établissement pour les tenir bien au sec, les quelques courageuses geishas au teint de poudre de riz blanc trottinaient à toute allure dans le quartier de Gion sous leur parapluie en papier pour se mettre à l'abri et les moines priaient au temple avec le son apaisant de la pluie de l'autre côté de leur fenêtre entrouverte. Malgré le temps déplorable, les rues ne désemplissaient pas. Une grande ville ne mourrait jamais au Japon, même lors d'averses comme celle-ci. Vu d'en haut, les parapluies ronds des passants devenaient des ballons colorés qui rebondissaient sur les trottoirs en se heurtant légèrement les uns aux autres lors des croisements.

Il flottait dans l'air l'odeur caractéristique de la pluie, ce parfum étrange et amer qui mêlait eau et béton. Cette fragrance, tout comme la vision de la ville striée par un large rideau humide, était une des choses simples qu'aimait un petit garçon posté sur le balcon de son appartement situé au douzième étage d'un immeuble du centre ville.

C'était un enfant de quatre ans qui avait les traits doux et ronds de l'enfance avec les attributs d'un chérubin. Des cheveux d'un blond délicatement cendré un peu en bataille retombaient en une frange indisciplinée sur son front et ses tempes, caressant ses joues éburnéennes. Dans le linceul rosé pâle qui recouvrait sa peau, ses yeux ressortaient aussi distinctement que les étoiles dans la nuit. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu cæruleum si clair qu'ils semblaient faits d'un fragment du ciel du Paradis dilué dans du cristal.

Encore assez petit pour son âge, il n'en demeurait pas moins attentif au spectacle de la ville sous les trombes d'eau avec un regard sûr et vif. Il se tenait sagement à un pas de la haute rambarde en verre du balcon comme le lui avait toujours ordonné sa mère pour obvier à un éventuel accident. Assis en tailleur devant la vitre qui était, à ses yeux, bien plus intéressante que celle de la télévision, le garçon ne bougeait pas. Il écoutait la sonorité des gouttes qui toquaient contre la barre et le bruissement des branchages d'un arbre en contrebas, respirait l'odeur de la nature et se délectait de la fraîcheur qui transperçait son tee-shirt à manches longues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait la pluie. Peut-être parce qu'il aimait voir le soleil revenir après. Cela illustrait une phrase que sa mère lui répétait quand il avait des soucis « Tout finit par s'arranger ». C'était pareil avec la pluie.

Sa mémoire d'enfant venait tout juste d'enregistrer le chant de l'eau qui murmurait tout autour de lui lorsqu'un son vint parasiter cette douce sérénade naturelle. C'était un ronflement rude et enroué qui crachotait un vrombissement agressif à ses tympans. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva sur les genoux pour s'approcher du balcon.

C'était une voiture qui venait d'arriver juste en bas de son immeuble. Elle était si immense que pour son jeune regard, il crut presque qu'elle faisait toute la longueur de la rue. C'était une grosse voiture noire qui ne ressemblait pas du tout aux voitures qu'il avait l'habitude de voir quand il sortait. Celle de sa mère ne devait même pas dépasser le capot de celle-ci.

La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme tout vêtu de noir en sortit avec hâte en dépliant aussitôt un parapluie, noir également, qui le couvrit aussitôt. L'enfant observa en silence le rond de toile sombre longer le véhicule et ouvrir la portière arrière. Quelques secondes passèrent puis le parapluie s'éloigna de la voiture en direction du hall de l'immeuble.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte fenêtre du balcon coulissa dans son dos.

- Encore là ? Allez, rentre, ordonna gentiment une douce voix. Tu vas attraper froid. Je t'ai préparé un jus de fruits.

Il ne se retourna pas, trop intrigué par le gros engin en bas qui attirait le regard des passants. La femme rejoignit son fils en l'appelant une nouvelle fois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, hum ? questionna-t-elle en se penchant. Tu as…

Elle se tut dans la seconde. Le silence qui s'ensuivit interpella le garçonnet qui leva les yeux vers elle.

- Il y a un monsieur qui est entré dans notre immeuble, annonça-t-il de sa petite voix claire et fluette.

L'expression déjà pincée et sombre de sa mère s'accentua lorsqu'elle blêmit à cette déclaration. Ses jolis yeux aigue marine qu'elle avait laissés à son enfant unique s'étaient voilés d'inquiétude et elle creusait ses joues en les mordant. Ce regard fixe et sinistre ne plut pas au garçon qui tira un peu le bas du pull de sa mère.

- Maman… ?

Elle cligna des yeux en s'échappant de ses pensées et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait détendu. Même avec ses beaux cheveux blond foncé qui retombaient devant ses yeux, il devinait encore la détresse qui les zébrait. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait mais était incapable de le faire.

- Ca va. Rentre à la maison maintenant.

Il obéit et retourna dans la tiédeur de leur minuscule salon qui avait juste de quoi accueillir trois personnes. Il alla s'installer en seiza derrière la table basse qui trônait au centre pour attraper son jus de fruits et le siroter à la paille comme il l'aimait.

Le carillon de l'entrée le fit sursauter. Sa mère traversa la pièce en deux enjambées rapides en direction de la porte.

- Va dans la chambre, s'il te plait.

Il comprit à ce ton, bien que sans trace aucune de colère, qu'il devait obéir sans poser de question. Voir ainsi sa mère d'ordinaire si douce et avenante, lui donnait une boule à l'estomac. Un frisson le traversa, à croire qu'elle avait réussi à lui transmettre son malaise. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, sa boisson dans la main, et s'en alla vers sa chambre.

Le salon était la pièce principale de ce tout petit appartement dans lequel il avait grandi seul avec sa mère. Il fallait dire que c'était la plus grande. Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs ici. Ses Noëls certes intimes mais tellement chaleureux, les longues soirées d'hiver bien au chaud sous le _kotatsu_, les moments de complicité avec sa mère quand elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs par exemple. Il y avait en plus de la table un meuble-bibliothèque qui faisait toute la longueur du mur et un petit meuble qui servait à ranger les papiers. C'était très spartiate mais amplement suffisant pour le peu d'affaires qu'ils comptaient. Vu la petitesse des lieux, il occupait la chambre parentale. Il avait souvent réclamé sa propre chambre, en vain, bien sûr. Il en avait d'ailleurs encore parlé le matin même. Il ignorait que ces paroles seraient bientôt son premier regret.

A peine eût-il franchi le seuil de la chambre que sa mère venait d'ouvrir la porte. Curieux de nature, il passa discrètement la tête dans l'embrasure sans trop se montrer dans l'espoir de voir le visiteur. C'était un homme élégamment habillé d'un long manteau beige et un peu plus âgé que la femme qui l'accueillait d'un regard noir. Le teint légèrement hâlé, il avait les traits jeunes et avait encore la fringance d'un jeune homme. Le nez droit en accord avec la forme allongée de son visage, il avait cependant des petits yeux noirs plissés sous des sourcils bien marqués aussi sombres que ses cheveux cachou. L'enfant fut frappé par le contraste que formaient les deux adultes qu'il épiait et pensa qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Etrangement, cet homme exerçait sur lui une fascination inexplicable.

Après un court silence à se dévisager l'un l'autre, la femme prit enfin la parole.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Hanako… commença le visiteur d'un air assuré – le garçon fut impressionné par la prestance de sa voix.

- Non ! Hors de question d'arriver de la sorte comme si de rien n'était ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… Sors d'ici ! lâcha son interlocutrice, presque tremblante de colère.

- Ecoute, je suis…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Hanako. L'enfant sursauta et fila vite dans la chambre, craignant s'être fait voir de l'inconnu.

Il avait fini par entendre des pas traverser l'étroit vestibule et des voix converser dans le salon. Il attendit sans bouger, le temps pour lui de savourer son jus de fruits. Très vite comme pour tout enfant qu'il était, le temps lui parut long. Il avait laissé ses jouets dans son petit coffre attitré, resté dans la pièce principale.

Il songea alors à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Etait-ce le monsieur à la grosse voiture en bas de l'immeuble ? Il en était certain. Un homme aussi grand que lui – beaucoup plus grand que sa mère – ne pouvait aller que dans une grande voiture comme celle qu'il avait vue. Peut-être que sa mère le connaissait avec son travail ?

Il ne comprenait pas tout car sa mère changeait souvent de travail. Il peinait à suivre ce qu'elle faisait au jour le jour car elle gardait un emploi au maximum trois mois. Quand il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait plusieurs travails, elle se contentait de lui sourire avec tendresse et de passer une main dans ses cheveux en lui répondant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix parce ce que ce n'était pas facile. Ensuite, elle prenait un grand sourire malicieux et lui réitérait sa phrase magique :

« - _Mais tout finit par s'arranger !_ ».

Quand sa mère faisait la même chose à manger pendant plusieurs jours, il devinait que c'était « parce que ce n'était pas facile ». Il avait fini par comprendre, en comparant avec ses camarades de classe, qu'il ne vivait pas comme eux. Il n'avait pas d'aussi gros paniers-repas qu'eux ou n'allait pas au parc d'attractions aussi souvent qu'eux. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que sa mère faisait de son mieux, comme elle le lui avait enseigné. Il l'admirait beaucoup et son amour pour elle n'avait d'égal que sa volonté de ne pas lui causer de soucis.

- Pardon ?! Jamais ! Comment oses-tu me demander ça ?!

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte, le cœur battant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait entendu sa mère élever la voix, même quand il avait fait une bêtise. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

Alors, tout doucement, les doigts tremblotants, il tourna la poignée de la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, pourquoi ? Avait-il conscience qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave ?

L'entrebâillement de la porte laissa couler un flot de paroles animées dont le sens lui échappa :

- … quatre ans sans nouvelles, et tu penses vraiment que je vais…!

- Mais regarde autour de toi, Hanako ! Tu vis avec un petit enfant dans un appartement exigu, tu vas de petit boulot en petit boulot ! Ce n'est pas une vie !

- Et comment crois-tu qu'a été ma vie après que tu m'ais quittée, hein ? Quand je pense que tu m'as caché ça…

Il y eut un silence si dense qu'il perçut sans problème le soupir qui fuit des lèvres de sa mère. Il passa la moitié de la tête dans le couloir pour apercevoir de profil le visiteur assis à la petite table basse du salon. Cet homme était si grand, on aurait dit un géant dans une maison de poupées. Il tendit le bras en face lui où devait se trouver son interlocutrice mais sa main fut rejetée brutalement. Il soupira et reprit la parole avec détermination.

- Il aura un vrai toit, une excellente éducation, un avenir… Tu ne peux pas lui refuser cela.

- Tais-toi !! s'emporta Hanako, outrée. Tu fais ça pour toi, pas pour lui ! Maintenant, son existence t'arrange plus qu'auparavant !

- Oui, je me suis mal comporté ! concéda l'homme en haussant le ton à son tour. Vois ici un moyen de me racheter ! Pense à lui et à ce que tu veux pour lui !

Nouveau silence tendu. L'atmosphère était si chargée en tension qu'il se sentit tout à coup bien faible. Tous ces éclats de voix lui faisaient peur. Qui était ce « il » et « lui » si souvent mentionné ? Un millier de questions et de sentiments confus tourbillonnaient dans son esprit étourdi.

Soudain, malgré le bourdonnement intérieur qui l'assourdissait, il entendit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang : un début de sanglot. Maman… pleurait… ?

- Maman !

Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte en grand et accourut dans le salon où il s'y arrêta aussi net. L'homme avait planté ses yeux bruns dans les siens et le dévisageait avec une intensité qui l'immobilisa tout entier. Il fut incapable de rompre ce contact visuel alors qu'il entendait sa mère étouffer ses larmes dans un mouchoir.

- Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu, dit l'homme avec un sourire affable.

Il avait un très gentil sourire qui rassurerait n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Il ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger et encore moins détacher son regard de lui.

L'inconnu se mit debout. Le garçon aurait pu pousser une exclamation de surprise tant il se sentait petit et insignifiant face à ce géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il ne cilla même pas. Ses jambes étaient bloquées. Il ne put que le regarder s'agenouiller face à lui et poser sa grande main sur sa tête avec un geste apaisant qui lui donna des fourmis dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sakurai. Je suis ton papa.

* * *

Oui oui, pas très évocateur, hein ? Mais faut savoir éveiller la curiosité ! XD

Prochain chapitre posté dans je ne sais pas combien de temps car je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer quand je n'ai pas fini mon histoire jusqu'au mot FIN.


	2. Mes oeillères d'or

Bonjour !

Alors, comme j'avance plutôt rapidement, je me décide à vous poster la suite !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Drake** : Lol, rapide et concis. XD

**Gabylc** : Ca fait plaisir, mici ! (quoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui te gêne ? N'hésite pas à le dire, si je peux corriger et améliorer). Kiss !

**Fisou** : Oula, si tu aimes les métaphores, tu vas être servie avec moi, vu tout ce que je mets. XD Eh oui, tu as déjà deviné. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas quand même pas tout trouver sinon, ça ne sera plus drôle. Kiss et merci !

Alors, si on se penchait un peu plus sur sa vie quelques années plus tard…

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Mes œillères d'or**_

_« - Je suis ton papa. »_

Ses doigts se serrèrent autour des draps froissés repliés sur lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement sous son édredon et son front brillait d'une traînée froide et humide. Pas un bruit autour de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était dans le silence et la quiétude de sa chambre.

La respiration ralentie, il se redressa lentement sur son séant en passant la main sous sa frange collée en mèches grossières sur son front. Un rêve. Un souvenir plutôt. Le premier souvenir de sa nouvelle vie, le premier regret. Le dernier moment d'insouciance, le dernier bonheur.

Il garda sa paume fraîche sur sa peau moite, la même que quand il cauchemardait lors d'une forte fièvre et…

Le déclic de la porte l'interrompit :

- Bien le bonjour, Sakurai-sama ! clama une voix tonique et chantonnante. C'est le grand jour !

Sa seule réaction fut de suivre d'un mouvement de la tête les pas qui trottinaient avec impatience d'un bout à l'autre de l'immense pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent et un bruissement de tissu caractéristique des rideaux qui glissaient sur leurs tringles effleura ses tympans. Il attendit.

- Ah ! Une magnifique journée rayonne au dehors, les augures sont avec vous !

- C'est toujours cela de pris, répondit-il simplement aux échos joyeux de l'homme qui était en train d'ouvrir à présent les fenêtres.

C'était une chambre comme très peu en avaient. Sa surface était plus vaste que celle d'un salon normal. Toute faite de parquet flottant foncé, elle était habillée d'un papier peint jaune de Mars chaud qui réchauffait la pièce décorée par du mobilier aux lignes carrées et austères. Le lit était assez large pour y accueillir facilement quatre personnes et faisait face à une cheminée ultra-design directement taillée dans le mur. Un ensemble sofa et fauteuils en cuir blanc trônait plus loin près d'un écran plat et d'une table basse noire au large pied unique en verre soufflé, l'œuvre d'un artiste réputé en Suède. Une étagère toute en verre gris foncé servait pour le rangement de nombreux livres sur le management, l'économie et le marketing qui côtoyaient des livres plus généraux d'Histoire, de kanjis ou de mathématiques. Aucune fioriture, très peu d'éléments décoratifs comme ce tableau d'art contemporain à la représentation incertaine ou cette sculpture blanche aux formes rondes trouées ici et là. On se croyait presque dans un loft branché du centre de la capitale japonaise et pourtant, on était en périphérie.

L'homme à la fenêtre prit une grande inspiration en savourant la douceur de ce milieu de printemps. La quarantaine encore dynamique malgré sa chevelure poivre et sel, il resserra son petit nœud papillon noir sous sa gorge. Puis, il inspecta son brushing dans le reflet de la vitre avant de se retourner vers le lit duquel son jeune maître venait de se lever.

- Je vous ai déjà demandé de me laisser faire, voyons ! rouspéta-t-il en plissant son front marqué par trois grandes rides parallèles.

Il s'avança et vint tendre un poing qui fut gentiment décliné.

- Michi, depuis le temps, je suis habitué…

- Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas risquer que vous chutiez dans les escaliers aujourd'hui.

Face à la vexation de l'homme, il consentit à accepter l'aide qu'il lui offrait depuis tant de temps et apposa sa main sur son poing.

Le petit garçon au balcon sous la pluie avait bien changé. Il avait autant changé que son décor s'était lui aussi transformé. Aujourd'hui âgé de dix-huit ans, il avait grandi jusqu'à devenir ce jeune homme élancé à la silhouette pure qui couvrait son dos d'un yukata qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser comme peignoir. Ses épaules étaient de largeur moyenne pour une taille svelte et formaient ainsi un buste plat et harmonieux aux courbes estompées. De son enfance, il n'avait gardé que la couleur blanc de Meudon de sa peau. Ses cheveux qui retombaient sur sa nuque s'étaient éclaircis en un blond entre le sable clair et le champagne. Ses traits s'étaient affinés vers un petit nez droit et un menton discret autour de joues lisses aux pommettes effacées. Jadis attendrissant Chérubin, il était aujourd'hui noble Trône.

Ses yeux ?

- Votre valise est déjà prête depuis avant-hier. Voulez-vous une tenue en particulier pour… ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, Michi. Continuez comme vous l'avez toujours fait. J'ai toujours eu confiance en vos choix, avoua Sakurai en entrouvrant légèrement les paupières.

Ses yeux caeruleum qui lui avaient valu tant de compliments de la part d'autres mamans quand il allait autrefois au parc n'étaient plus. Leur couleur éclatante n'était plus qu'une teinte froide céruléenne sans aucune étincelle de vie et aux reflets passés. Ses pupilles qui se détachaient avant dans la clarté des iris se perdaient aujourd'hui dans l'étendue vaguement colorée.

Les lèvres de Michi se pincèrent face au triste spectacle de l'opacité qui galvaudait le regard du jeune homme. Ce silence n'échappa pas à ce dernier qui s'empressa de refermer les paupières.

- Ca ira, assura-t-il en acceptant la chemise que l'homme lui tendait. Vous vous êtes déjà trop inquiété pour moi.

- Je penserai à vous toute la journée, Sakurai-sama. Vous ne méritez pas de rester aveugle à votre âge.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête alors qu'il venait de fermer le dernier bouton de sa chemise. La voix de son fidèle majordome était si chargée d'émotion. Cette sollicitude le toucha profondément bien qu'il ne le montrât guère. Il se contenta de serrer un peu le bras de son interlocuteur et hocha la tête à son adresse.

- Merci.

- Je vous laisse vous préparer, le reste est juste à côté de vous.

Sakurai écouta la démarche mesurée et régulière de Michi s'éloigner du dressing-room aménagé dans un coin de la chambre vers la porte qui se referma rapidement derrière lui. Le silence revenu, il trouva à tâtons le rebord du fauteuil sur lequel l'homme avait pour habitude de poser ses vêtements et s'habilla.

Il aurait pu se passer de l'aide de Michi, mais il insistait toujours pour l'épauler. Pourtant, Michi savait comme lui qu'il connaissait par cœur la configuration de sa chambre. Après tout, cette pièce, comme le reste de la demeure, il l'avait vue disparaître dans le noir petit à petit.

Ce fut à l'âge de quinze ans qu'il avait appris que ses yeux avaient un défaut à la cornée qui s'abîmait avec lenteur, de la simple gêne visuelle en passant par la difficulté à voir et enfin, la cécité. Cela faisait à présent six mois qu'il vivait dans le noir le plus absolu, ne percevant que des lointaines clartés lorsqu'il se tenait près d'une forte source de lumière. Après six mois d'attente, l'hôpital qu'il allait rejoindre dans quelques heures avait trouvé un greffon qui lui sauverait peut-être la vue. Sakurai redoutait autant ce moment qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Cependant, si la greffe échouait, il ne perdait pas grand-chose…

Une fois prêt, il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte de sa chambre en se fiant au moelleux du tapis qui s'enfonçait sous ses pieds. On l'avait installé spécialement pour l'aider à se repérer. Michi l'attendait dans le couloir pour le guider vers la salle à manger.

Même privé de ses yeux, le jeune homme était capable de dessiner chaque endroit qu'il pénétrait. Ici, dans le couloir de l'étage des chambres, il devinait le petit secrétaire en bois toujours agrémenté d'un bouquet de fleurs. Juste au-dessus de sa tête, une photo-poster sous verre de la ville de Paris de nuit. Encore cinq pas et ils descendaient le grand escalier de marbre blanc cassé. Après cette marche, le petit palier avant de terminer la dernière volée de marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Une chaleur caressait son profil gauche. Ils longeaient la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin de la propriété. Une vague fragrance amère et de sucre. Ils y étaient.

- Bonjour, monsieur Itanagi, salua respectueusement Michi en s'inclinant à son arrivée.

Sakurai porta ses yeux morts droit devant lui. « Il » s'asseyait toujours à cette place quand il le croisait pour le petit déjeuner.

L'homme assis au bout de la table à la nappe d'une blancheur immaculée baissa son journal et la tasse de café de son nez vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Bonjour, Michi. Sakurai, viens donc t'asseoir. Je te proposerai bien un café mais comme tu dois rester à jeun…

- Bonjour.

Il le voyait aussi nettement que s'il n'avait jamais cessé de voir. Des épaules larges, le teint aussi hâlé que quatorze ans auparavant. Un début de blancheur capillaire juste à hauteur des tempes, les joues plus creusées sans altérer une jeunesse persistante et charismatique. Des yeux noirs indéchiffrables toujours plissés à l'intensité insupportable. Une voix puissante sans être impérieuse.

Masusuke Itanagi. L'homme qui l'avait élevé à un rang rêvé de tous, l'homme qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Le souverain tout puissant qui l'avait sacré par un adoubement étrange célébré d'une main sur sa petite tête blonde. « Prince » ? Oh non, pas tant que ça. Mais il restait tout de même le…

Une sonnerie résonna entre la vaisselle de porcelaine anglaise. Masusuke plongea la main dans une poche intérieure de son tailleur griffé d'une grande marque et en sortit son téléphone portable.

- Itanagi ? Ah, bonjour… Non, désolé, pas ce matin. J'accompagne mon fils à l'hôpital pour son opération de la cornée. Cet après-midi à la première heure ? C'est parfait. Merci pour lui…

Sakurai se mordit la joue dès qu'il entendit le mot tabou de son nouveau monde : « fils ». Entendre cette syllabe pourtant ô combien chargée de symbolique lui excorait les tympans quand elle sortait de cette bouche. Elle devenait semblable au sifflement d'un serpent.

« Fils ». Oui. Malgré tout, c'était ce qu'il était. Il était le fils du PDG du groupe bancaire le plus puissant du pays. Une naissance dorée dont il n'avait jamais rien su jusqu'à cet après-midi pluvieux d'octobre. De petit dauphin, il était passé à prince. Mais le prix de sa couronne pesait plus lourd que la fortune dans laquelle il vivait.

Il préféra reporter son attention sur le chant d'un oiseau qui filtrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, une oreille distraite sur la conversation de son père avec ce futur investisseur. Il se demanda s'il pourrait encore en entendre depuis sa chambre d'hôpital.

Suite à cette incroyable rencontre il y a cela des années maintenant, sa vie avait pris un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés. Il avait quitté sa vie modeste pour vivre dans cette luxueuse propriété au parc boisé digne des châteaux d'Europe ; il avait délaissé sa solitude pour être entouré de domestiques qui l'appelaient tous « Sakurai-sama » dont le généreux Michi qui avait été son chaperon depuis son arrivée ; les dîners frugaux et inégaux étaient devenus des mets délicieux que préparait toute une équipe de cuisiniers reconnus. Tout cela, c'était l'aspect « rêve » qui sautait aux yeux. Hélas, aucune de ces images ne pouvait occulter l'envers de ce décor clinquant.

D'orphelin de père, il en avait maintenant un qui l'avait accueilli après quatre années de non-existence et de fils unique, il était devenu…

- Bonjour, papa.

- … des contrats alors qu… Ah ! Bonjour ma chérie, s'interrompit Masusuke avec un petit signe de tête vers le fond de la salle.

Sakurai tourna légèrement la tête vers son épaule gauche.

- Bonjour, Megumi, salua-t-il de sa voix timorée habituelle.

La jeune fille qui venait d'entrer ne lui adressa qu'un furtif coup d'œil glacé empli d'aversion accompagné d'un « Humph » dédaigneux qui servait de bonjour. Puis elle alla prendre place quelques chaises plus loin.

Oui. Après avoir été fils unique pendant quatre années, il était le petit-frère de quelques mois de Megumi Itanagi, la fille légitime du puissant patron d'Itabank. Sakurai ne l'avait plus vue depuis le début de sa cécité mais il était certain que son visage rond aux yeux froids cacao était toujours encadré par la cascade de cheveux aile-de-corbeau soyeux qui n'avait rien à envier aux femmes de la cour impériale dans l'ancien temps. Ses fines lèvres souvent pincées quand il était dans un périmètre proche d'elle devaient être en train de tester la chaleur du thé à la fleur de cerisier qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire en cette saison. Megumi et lui n'avaient rien en commun physiquement ce qui, quand ils étaient en société, était un excellent moyen de semer le doute quant à la réelle fraternité de ces deux adolescents. Yeux bleus, yeux bruns ; cheveux clairs, cheveux foncés. Et à peine trois mois d'écart entre eux.

Sakurai se remémorait très bien les premiers temps passés avec sa demi-sœur. Au premier regard du haut de ses quatre ans, il l'avait trouvé aussi belle qu'une poupée ancienne à la peau de craie. Elle l'avait accueilli avec beaucoup de chaleur et d'amour. Oui, à cette époque où l'on ne comprend pas encore très bien les situations compliquées « des grands », ce devait être de l'amour. Ils avaient beaucoup joué ensemble, elle lui avait fait visiter toute la maison et tout le parc.

Aujourd'hui, leurs jeux, leurs moments ensemble… Tout cela s'était mu durant l'adolescence en une haine farouche et frémissante qui passait par des regards meurtriers ou une superbe indifférence. Megumi haïssait son demi-frère amené par l'inique providence qu'elle maudissait avec tout autant de force.

Sakurai avait toujours droit à ce mépris inlassable qui ne s'exprimait cependant jamais ouvertement. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque rare mot que la jeune fille prononçait à son adresse, le mot fatidique présent dans bien des esprits était prêt à jaillir sans pourtant jamais être dit : « Bâtard ». Les échos muets de ce mot résonnaient sans relâche dans sa tête et malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était impossible.

- Alors ? Si tu fais partie des moins de quinze pourcents qui rejettent leur greffon, qu'est-ce qui se passera ? questionna Megumi de sa voix traînante qu'elle réservait pour son demi-frère.

Comme maintenant et bien souvent, Sakurai ne répondit pas à la haine de sa demi-sœur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se montrer insultant à aucun moment alors qu'il avait de nombreuses raisons de le faire.

La jeune fille prit ce silence pour une marque d'arrogance et s'en irrita :

- Espèce de… siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, l'œil assassin. Souviens-toi où est ta place, Sakurai Hirofumi. Ici, tu n'es qu'un petit joujou sur un siège éjectable.

Il entendait le faible crissement de ses ongles autour de la fine porcelaine de sa tasse. Megumi était la seule, avec l'épouse Itanagi, à appeler Sakurai par son ancien nom de famille. Aussi venimeux et âpre ce nom paraissait-il quand il sortait dans cette bouche, l'entendre emplissait la poitrine du jeune homme d'une douce nostalgie qui se transformait ensuite en acide qui dévorait tout sous l'effet corrosif de la douleur qu'il procurait.

- Tu penses franchement que c'est pour toi que mon père t'a reconnu ? poursuivit-elle dans un souffle glacé.

Sakurai tourna la tête vers Megumi.

- Je sais que c'est ce que je représente qui l'intéresse, pas moi, répondit-il avec calme. J'ai assez de tes médisances pour l'avoir compris.

La réponse eut l'étrange propriété de rasséréner la colère de la jeune fille. Elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de baisser le nez dans sa tasse de thé. Megumi avait la pique vénéneuse facile mais bien souvent, elle ne répliquait pas quand Sakurai répondait. Elle ravalait son animosité et se murait de nouveau dans le silence.

Megumi, c'était une chose. Mais elle avait l'air bien douce face à sa mère. Orie Itanagi, la femme bafouée de la famille qui, en dépit de tous les bruits qui se murmuraient dans la demeure, restait d'une prestance et d'une fierté inébranlables. Elle gardait la tête haute alors que la preuve vivante de l'adultère de son mari vivait sous son toit et, pire encore, avec les égards et l'attention d'un véritable Itanagi. Evidemment, elle gardait sa honte pour elle et haïssait son beau-fils de toute son âme et ce depuis son arrivée, mais elle préférait se réfugier dans son travail d'ambassadeur pour supporter sa vue au minimum. Sakurai ne la voyait pas souvent mais un regard d'elle valait la lame froide d'un poignard.

Masusuke raccrocha enfin son téléphone portable et attrapa sa serviette posée à ses pieds.

- Bien, il est l'heure. Nous y allons, Sakurai ?

- Oui.

Il se leva à son tour tandis que Michi venait le rejoindre pour le guider. Megumi leva un œil désintéressé sur eux deux avant de poser sa tasse dans sa coupelle.

- Hé. Tu as… un lacet qui s'est défait, déclara-t-elle en se levant, le regard droit devant.

Sakurai s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour relacer ses chaussures. Cela l'étonnait. Etait-ce une façon à elle de lui die « Bon séjour à l'hôpital ? »

- Merci, Megumi.

Elle pesta et le doubla en le bousculant un peu avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

- Non content d'être déjà aveugle, il ne manquerait plus que tu te casses une jambe…

Il secoua la tête en signe d'abandon. Non, pas vraiment. Mais au fond, cela changeait du venin habituel.

Masusuke et Sakurai longèrent le couloir du rez-de-chaussée menant au hall d'entrée où le chauffeur de la limousine les attendait déjà. Il prit la valise que Michi lui tendit et s'en alla la ranger dans le coffre.

- Revenez-nous en bonne santé et avec des yeux tout neufs, d'accord ? fit le majordome en ajustant bien le col de la veste de son jeune maître. A votre retour, je vous servirai un bon thé vert bien mousseux comme vous les aimez.

- Avec grand plaisir, approuva-t-il avec un sourire discret. A très vite, Michi.

Sur ce, il laissa l'homme l'aider à monter en voiture et refermer la porte derrière lui. Peu de temps après, le moteur de la voiture vrombit et le gravier de la longue allée du parc se mit à crisser sous les roues.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Sakurai était surpris que son père l'accompagne à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de travail. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce genre de considération.

Non. Depuis le temps qu'il était dans ce monde, il avait retenu au moins une chose : tout n'était que faux-semblants et intérêt. Lui-même était un intérêt dans cette histoire. Et avec cette opération, le siège éjectable sur lequel il était assis pouvait se déclencher.

- Si je devais rester ainsi… commença-t-il à l'adresse de son père, les paupières légèrement entrouvertes.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu vers la banquette en face de lui. Masusuke recroisait les jambes, signe de nervosité chez lui. Sakurai savait que lui montrer son regard mort le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Il y a plus de quatre-vingt-cinq pourcents de chances de réussite, rassura-t-il d'une voix sûre.

- Que ferez-vous de moi ? acheva le jeune homme d'un ton tout aussi posé. Un héritier aveugle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Megumi pourrait donc être la première femme à la tête de votre…

- Ton opération réussira, je le sais.

Il fronça les sourcils. Une fois encore, il évitait le sujet. Pourtant, Masusuke Itanagi était le premier à savoir qu'il était allé chercher un enfant illégitime auprès d'une conquête d'un soir parce qu'il était une tradition infrangible dans la famille de léguer l'empire financier à un héritier mâle. Or, son épouse, en dépit de nombreux essais, n'avait été en mesure que de lui donner une fille. La stérilité de l'épouse Itanagi survenue après la naissance de Megumi et découverte des années après, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre le seul et unique garçon qui avait son sang et le présenter comme dauphin aux puissances supérieures de la direction du groupe, à savoir le père de Masusuke lui-même.

Sakurai n'était que le pantin des Itanagi qui n'avaient besoin que d'une figure symbolique et peu importe les sacrifices que cette mise sur piédestal coûtait. Quand on donnait l'argent, le pouvoir, un nom reconnu, des études supérieures dans les meilleures écoles et un avenir brillant tout tracé, il fallait passer sous silence la douleur d'être détesté par la vraie famille Itanagi et surtout…

Ses poings se serrèrent sur le tissu de son pantalon en même temps que ses mâchoires.

- Quand reverrai-je ma mère ? Mes résultats pour le concours d'entrée à l'Ecole de Commerce vont bientôt tomber. Depuis le temps que vous me le promettez…

Il venait de faire part de sa plus grande douleur : l'insoutenable absence de celle qui lui avait appris à ne jamais abandonner et qui lui avait donné le goût du courage et de la persévérance. C'était la condition _sine qua non_ imposée par le père de Masusuke et vivement appuyée par Orie Itanagi. Toute visite avec la mère biologique de Sakurai était interdite s'il désirait profiter des privilèges qui s'étalaient face à lui. Ce fut la mort dans l'âme que la jeune femme brisée avait serré son petit garçon une dernière fois dans ses bras en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille « Ca ira. Tu vivras mieux. Je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur ».

C'était la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle quatorze ans après. Avec le temps, ils avaient compris comment tenir leur petit prince aux ficelles de pantin. Lui faire promettre de travailler dur pour intégrer les meilleurs établissements en échange de quoi, il pourrait « peut-être » la revoir. N'écoutant que son désir de vite revoir sa mère, le petit dauphin avait dévoré tous les livres qu'on lui tendait sans broncher. Aujourd'hui, le prince cultivé et à l'esprit aiguisé qui marchait sur sa dernière année de lycée était dans la dernière ligne droite : s'il avait passé les tests d'entrée pour cette prestigieuse Ecole de Commerce avec succès, il n'aurait plus rien à prouver. Il avait assez attendu.

Masusuke se passa la main dans les cheveux avec une moue fermée. Il n'aimait pas aborder ce sujet brûlant. Une chance pour lui, la limousine venait de s'arrêter devant l'hôpital.

- Nous y sommes. Nous nous revoyons à ton retour, au sens propre du terme, je l'espère.

Sakurai ne répondit pas à ce pitoyable trait d'humour et s'extirpa de la voiture, aidé par le domestique qui lui portait ses affaires. Il s'en tirait bien encore une fois.

* * *

Mon pauvre petit prince adoré... ç-ç Ze t'aime...


	3. Ombre et lumière

Hello hello !

Je suis trop en forme en ce moment alors, autant que ça profite à quelqu'un ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Drake** : Mici beaucoup ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes ! Kiss !

**Gabylc** : L'intrigue, je la distille toujours petit à petit, jamais entièrement dans un chapitre, sinon c'est pas drôle. XD Je suis soulagée que les persos te plaisent, j'avais peur que Sakurai fasse trop Cosette face à sa « super méchante belle-faille ». Ah oui, je comprends que ce terme te gêne, mais c'était pour éviter une réptétition.

**Fisou** : On va lui en faire un ensemble alors.

Pour ce chap, je me suis inspirée de mon petit séjour à l'hôpital en juin. Et dire que votre fidèle servante aurait presque pu ne plus rien vous écrire parce qu'ils avaient un peu trop beaucoup attendu pour m'opérer de ma péritonite…

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Ombre et lumière**_

L'opération était prévue pour le lendemain en fin de journée, le temps de préparer tous les tests sanguins. Sakurai se retrouva seul dans une petite chambre isolée de la clinique privée dans laquelle son puissant père l'avait envoyé. C'était une pièce minuscule malgré l'argent que l'on pouvait dépenser pour les soins ici. Une petite armoire près de la salle de bains, un lit avec des barreaux de fer et les fameux tableaux sur lesquels les médecins écrivaient l'évolution de l'état du patient. D'après les dires de son domestique, cela ressemblait bien à la chambre normale d'un malade lambda, si l'on retirait les infirmières privées qui se précipitaient dès qu'on les sonnait. Ce retour à la moyenne fit du bien au jeune homme qui ne pouvait s'extirper de son royaume d'opulence que très rarement pour ne pas dire jamais.

Allongé dans son lit aux draps immaculés, Sakurai songeait. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs faire que cela. Le loisir de profiter de la vue sur le parc ne lui était pas encore possible. Il pensait beaucoup à son opération. Plus que se demander si elle allait bien se passer comme tout le monde s'accordait à lui dire, il s'interrogeait plus sur sa volonté de revoir ou non.

- Si je ne revoyais pas, me laisseront-ils partir ?

Serait-il toujours prisonnier de son fardeau malgré l'échec de sa greffe ou au contraire, expulsé de son trône car son utilité ne serait plus ? Il était tiraillé, écartelé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'échapper de cet endroit et fuir pour retourner à la vie banale que le destin lui avait confiée pendant les quatre premières années de sa vie. Mais d'autre part, il ne voulait pas que le sacrifice de sa mère fût vain. Elle avait abandonné son enfant unique pour lui assurer l'avenir qu'elle ne pouvait lui offrir. Elle lui avait aussi surtout appris qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner et se battre jusqu'au bout. Il avait toujours la force de se battre, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il supportait encore les esquives de son père et la haine de sa famille d'adoption. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, seul dans une chambre vide, il aurait aimé une présence aimante près de lui. Plus que jamais.

L'amour était une denrée dont il n'avait guère pu en savourer le goût depuis son arrivée chez les Itanagi. Sa vie était un grand paradoxe. Certes, il portait le nom de prestige et était légalement le fils de Masusuke, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était présent sur les différentes photos de famille qui pouvaient occuper les cadres dans le salon. Il était traité avec respect – si l'on ne tenait pas compte des regards de sa famille – mais les contacts verbaux étaient dépourvus de la moindre chaleur. Tout était normalisé et formaté. Du « juste comme il faut » ni trop peu ni trop assez.

Sakurai se tourna sur le côté en prenant garde à sa perfusion enfoncée dans son poignet droit. En fait, il était un joujou abandonné dans un coffre et qu'on ne cajolait que lorsqu'on l'en sortait. Ca, c'était sûr. Quand son professeur particulier d'économie et de management lui donnait des cours, tout le monde faisait attention à lui et n'hésitait pas à lui donner des conseils. En revanche, dans la vie de tous les jours, il faisait partie du décor au même titre qu'un vase sur une table ou le lustre en cristal dans la salle de réception.

Et qu'avait-il résulté de tout cela ? Un garçon fermé et discret qui ne parlait pas souvent alors qu'il avait une jolie bouche qui savait s'exprimer. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de colère dans cette poitrine toujours oppressée par le ressentiment qui visait cet homme tiède qu'était Masusuke Itanagi. Sakurai n'avait jamais su définir la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Il le haïssait autant qu'il devait lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir sorti de la précarité. C'était cet aspect qui rendait le jeune homme fou. Se sentir redevable auprès de l'être qui avait détruit son esprit et son enfance était d'une ignominie innommable. Il était enchaîné. Enchaîné au carcan de cette dette qu'il n'avait jamais voulu contracter et dont les intérêts pesaient bien trop lourds.

Il serra le poing à sentir son cathéter s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Un courant d'air à la fraîcheur marquée frôla les mèches de sa frange. Tiens, il ne savait pas que la fenêtre était ouverte. Cette bise d'hiver tardif lui fit du bien, elle calmait cette rancœur qui bourdonnait en lui.

On frappa à la porte et son infirmière attitrée entra.

- Itanagi-kun, je viens changer ta perfusion.

- Ah ? D'accord.

Sakurai se redressa sur son séant et offrit son bras à l'infirmière qui se posta à son chevet.

- Pas trop nerveux ? s'enquit-elle gentiment en ôtant le tube de sa perfusion actuelle.

- Pas spécialement. Les tests de compatibilité du greffon ont déjà été effectués ?

- Oui, cela fait trois jours. On ne peut le garder plus d'une semaine après le décès du patient.

Il demeura interdit quelques secondes après cette précision. Savoir qu'il allait recevoir un « morceau » d'une personne décédée lui faisait un curieux effet. Il demanda alors s'il était facile de trouver des donneurs d'organes, ce à quoi l'infirmière – prénommée Izumi – répondit par un soupir prononcé qui signifiait « Oh la la, mais que me dis-tu là ! ».

- Au contraire, c'est très difficile. Le don d'organes à la mort n'est pas un réflexe, déplora-t-elle alors qu'elle vérifiait si les tubes de la nouvelle perfusion n'étaient pas tordus. Beaucoup de patients meurent à cause de cela. Heureusement que pour toi, ce n'est pas vital.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il réalisa seulement maintenant la chance d'avoir eu un donneur pour lui sauver la vue et n'ajouta rien de plus. Il imaginait qu'un vieil homme arrivé au terme de sa vie demandait à donner sa cornée pour la greffe d'un patient qui pourrait en avoir besoin. Il se demanda si lui aurait eu ce genre de pensée. Sans doute pas, comme la très grosse majorité des gens.

Sakurai émergea de ses pensées avec Izumi qui lui retapait un peu son oreiller.

- Voilà. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne te laisse pour la nuit ?

- Non, ça ira. Si vous pouviez simplement fermer la fenêtre avant de partir…

Il y eut un court silence.

- Toutes les fenêtres de ta chambre sont fermées, Itanagi-kun, répondit Izumi avec un petit rire. Si tu as froid, je peux t'apporter une couverture.

Sakurai déclina poliment sa proposition, un peu perplexe. Il devait être plus nerveux qu'il ne le pensait et ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il souhaita une bonne garde à l'infirmière et se pelotonna comme il le put dans son oreiller rêche. Peut-être la dernière nuit dans l'ombre…

Sakurai dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Lui qui avait pour habitude de dormir en chien de fusil, devoir rester sur le dos était un véritable anti-sommeil. Il n'aimait pas le reconnaitre, mais il devait reconnaître que le matelas de ce lit n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel il dormait dans sa chambre.

Durant la journée, après la rencontre avec le chirurgien et l'anesthésiste, Izumi s'occupa de le distraire en lui faisant la lecture ou en discutant avec lui. Il n'était pas accoutumé à avoir une conversation triviale comme cela avec quelqu'un ; il fallait dire que son nombre de réels interlocuteurs n'était pas bien élevé. Il apprécia néanmoins l'effort dont faisait preuve cette jeune interne qui travaillait dans la clinique depuis six mois. Les heures qui le séparaient de son opération s'écoulaient de façon plus détendue. Izumi lui expliqua même comment on allait procéder à l'opération depuis le prélèvement jusqu'à la greffe.

- Si la greffe prend, quand pourrai-je voir de nouveau ? interrogea Sakurai en tournant la tête vers l'infirmière.

- Pas tout de suite. Il faut attendre que ton corps reconnaisse et accepte les nouvelles cornées. Quelques jours et le tour sera joué.

Bien entendu, il s'était douté qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir les yeux immédiatement après l'opération mais une espèce de frustration lui serra la gorge. En dépit de ce qu'il vivait et des doutes qu'il avait sur sa force d'esprit à poursuivre, au fond de lui, il voulait sortir du noir. Et vite.

On frappa à la porte et les gonds grincèrent.

- C'est pour maintenant ? fit Izumi en se levant.

L'infirmier qui venait d'entrer hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit de Sakurai.

- On va y aller, Itanagi-kun. Dans quelques heures, ça sera bon.

Le grand gaillard qu'était ce jeune brancardier ôta d'un geste sûr les cales des pieds à roulettes –peut-être un peu trop sûr d'ailleurs vu comment le lit trembla – et s'empara des barreaux du lit pour le tirer vers la sortie.

- Bonne chance, Itanagi-kun ! lui lança Izumi avec énergie. Tout se passera bien !

- Merci pour votre disponibilité, Izumi-san, lui répondit Sakurai quand il disparaissait dans le couloir. A plus tard.

Il l'entendit lui dire encore une chose mais avec la distance et les bruits dans le couloir, il ne comprit pas. Il se laissa alors emmener jusqu'au bloc opératoire en essayant de décrypter les sons qui lui parvenaient dans un capharnaüm incroyable. Des internes discutant du patient de la chambre trente-deux qui venait de faire un malaise cardiaque, les roues d'un chariot transportant des médicaments qui le croisait, le brouhaha général qui provenait de la salle des infirmières, un canon joué par trois ou quatre sonneries d'appel qui résonnaient à droite et à gauche. L'odeur étrange qui imprégnait toujours les hôpitaux lui montait à la tête.

Enfin, une porte à double-battants s'ouvrit face à lui et un méli-mélo de conversations ponctué par des « bips » réguliers lui fit comprendre qu'il était arrivé à destination.

- Ah, la greffe de cornées. Ca va toujours ? s'enquit la voix de l'anesthésiste en se penchant sur Sakurai.

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix… répondit ce dernier d'un air placide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Si tu pouvais attraper ma main pour passer sur la table d'opération…

Sakurai s'exécuta et s'allongea ensuite sur la table. On le coiffa d'un bonnet et on le couvrit aussitôt. Le chirurgien lui expliqua que dans quelques heures, il se réveillerait en salle de réveil avec un bandeau sur les yeux et qu'il ne devrait pas chercher à les ouvrir. Sakurai n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop de sons et de sensations occupaient son esprit. Son cœur battait vite. La peur ? L'impatience ? Puis, on lui prit le bras droit pour l'étendre près de lui. Cela lui faisait étrange de se faire manipuler comme cela, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. On touchait à sa perfusion.

- C'est parti. Ne pense plus à rien et à tout à l'heure.

Un liquide froid dans ses veines. Les bruits qui diminuaient de volume. Son corps s'enfonçait dans le matelas de la table au point qu'il pensait bientôt le traverser. Quoi ? Déjà ? C'était aussi rapide que... ?

_Crois-tu en la seconde chance ?_

« Seconde chance » ? Oui. Ces yeux neufs qu'il était sur le point de recevoir, c'était un signe.

- Je veux voir !!

Sa conscience sombra. Le trou noir.

_Accroche-toi_

¤ - ¤ - ¤

Un « bip ! » régulier et grésillant près de sa tête. Son corps étendu sur une surface plus ou moins moelleuse qui lui tenait chaud. La fumée qui entourait son cerveau se dissipait petit à petit. Les sensations lui revenaient. Un courant d'air titillait gentiment les mèches de sa frange. C'était doux. C'était le même geste que faisait sa mère quand il peinait à s'endormir. Il remua la tête pour essayer de s'extirper de cet étrange demi-sommeil, il n'en résultat qu'un vague vertige qui lui donna l'impression qu'il allait tomber de son lit.

Une main se posa sur son bras. Il sursauta.

- Itanagi-kun, tu es réveillé ?

- I-Izumi-san ? fit-il, un peu perdu.

- Oui. Détends-toi, tu es en salle de réveil. L'opération s'est bien passée sans aucune complication.

Sakurai respira enfin. Ces quelques mots lui firent un bien fou, bien qu'il ne se sentît pas trop en mesure de le faire savoir. L'anesthésie commençait à peine à se dissiper, il n'avait pas encore les idées claires. Sa tête était de plomb et ses membres plus lourds que la pierre. Il entendit Izumi lui expliquer que ces étourdissements étaient normaux et qu'il n'avait seulement qu'à se reposer sans chercher à ouvrir les paupières surtout. Les paupières ? Ah oui. Les paupières… L'opération réussie, les nouvelles cornées…

Il porta la main à son visage et effleura du bout des doigts le fin voile qui entourait ses yeux. Il grimaça.

- Ca me pique…

- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu as eu des écarteurs pendant un bon moment pendant ton opération, ça va vite passer. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésite pas à me sonner, d'accord ? J'ai accroché la sonnette tout près de ta tête, à gauche. Je te débrancherai le cardiogramme plus tard.

L'infirmière joignit le geste à la parole en lui prenant la main pour lui faire toucher le petit appareil. Il la remercia et Izumi sortit en lui conseillant de se reposer au maximum. Une anesthésie générale était toujours une épreuve pour l'organisme.

La porte se referma sur le silence ponctué de « bip bip » de l'électrocardiogramme qui lui permettait de se maintenir conscient. Cela plus cette étrange sensation qui entourait ses paupières scellées. C'était comme des petites vagues qui essayaient de pousser ses globes oculaires hors de ses orbites. Ce n'était pas douloureux, plutôt très incommodant.

- Ah…

Même s'il se doutait que ce n'était guère recommandé après une opération, il se frotta un peu les yeux pour espérer faire partir cette gêne. En vain. Izumi avait dit que c'était normal, il n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Il abandonna vite son idée et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps.

Ca y était. Il avait enfin ses nouveaux yeux. Si le greffon prenait, il reverrait enfin le monde qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait plus attendre, il avait eu une seconde chance !

- « Seconde chance »…

Sakurai ne se rappelait plus très bien. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Une voix dans sa tête, très lointaine et inaccessible, comme venue d'un autre monde. Le timbre de cette voix lui échappa. Il ne lui parvenait qu'un vague écho aux résonnances éloignées. Bah. Ce devait être un faible délire produit par son cerveau qui était en train de se mettre en stand by à ce moment-là.

Izumi revint plus tard comme promis pour lui ôter son électrocardiogramme. L'anesthésie s'était enfin dissipée et il avait retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales. Il ne demeurait qu'une simple fatigue. En début de soirée, vers les 21 heures, on ramena Sakurai à sa chambre pour la nuit.

Malgré les heures qui s'écoulaient avec trop de lenteur à son goût, le jeune homme eut du mal à s'endormir à cause de ce picotement dans les yeux. Il hésita à appeler une infirmière mais ne le fit pas, se répétant encore que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Le personnel avait certainement bien plus urgent à faire.

L'épuisement le gagnait de plus en plus, si bien est que de temps à autre, il s'assoupissait une minute ou deux puis se réveillait, gêné par ses yeux. Ces très courtes phases de sommeil durèrent toute la nuit, au point qu'il ne distinguait plus quand il était endormi et quand il ne l'était plus.

_« Com… ? Qu'est… vous… ? »_

_« Oui. Son… est… »_

_« Mais… vie… ? »_

_«… »_

- Hu… ?

Sakurai se redressa brusquement sur son lit, ce qui lui valut un joli vertige qui le fit retomber dans son oreiller. Un rêve ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi. Il fallait dire qu'il était si exténué par cette petite nuit qu'il en perdait la notion du conscient et de l'inconscient.

Etrange rêve. Il n'avait pratiquement rien vu, juste des paroles hachées et chevrotantes. C'était comme un vieux film avec une pellicule en mauvais état qui faisait tressauter la bande son et l'image. Le peu qu'il avait pu entrapercevoir n'était apparu que sous forme de flashs confus.

Il soupira. Il en avait déjà assez de rester allongé, il voulait sortir ou reprendre un bon livre comme il le faisait autrefois. D'autant plus qu'il était certain qu'à son retour, en supposant que sa greffe prenne bien, il n'aurait pas le temps de souffler et serait de nouveau catapulté à sa formation de futur grand chef d'entreprise. Il avait accumulé six mois de retard et bien que les cours qu'il avait pu suivre à la seule force de sa mémoire auditive compensaient à peu près sa cécité, il aurait à rattraper tout ce temps. Il serait de nouveau le petit bâtard couronné à la fois si détesté et important que l'on devait façonner comme il le fallait. Il serait encore au milieu des requins sans scrupules. Et lui, il n'aurait toujours pas la force de cracher dans la soupe par respect pour sa mère. Il serait encore seul. Toujours trop seul. Comme toujours. Sa seconde chance lui permettrait-elle d'enfin trouver…

- Aaaaaah !

Sakurai bondit de son lit tel le diable qui sortait de sa boîte. Ses yeux le brûlaient dans une douleur atroce. Ses paupières étaient comme en train de fondre et des aiguilles invisibles s'abattaient en rafale en prenant les pupilles comme cœur de cible. Son geste premier ne fut pas de s'emparer de la sonnette pour appeler Izumi mais d'essayer de retirer le bandeau qui barrait ses yeux, à croire que c'était lui la source de cette souffrance de plus en plus pénible.

Les dents serrées par le mal, Sakurai essaya tant bien que mal d'ôter le morceau de tissu. Ca brûlait trop ! Ses nouvelles cornées ne tiendraient pas !

- Infirmières ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte en tirant comme il le pouvait sur le nœud.

Il s'acharna quelques longues et difficiles secondes sur le bandeau qui finit enfin par glisser d'entre ses cheveux pour retomber sur ses épaules et autour de son cou.

- Izumi-san ! cria-t-il encore une fois en attrapant à tâtons la sonnette.

De son autre main valide, il frotta ses yeux en feu encore clos. Il pensait que par réflexe naturel du corps, ses yeux se seraient mis à pleurer pour signaler que quelque chose les gênait ; ce n'était pas le cas ici.

La douleur avait atteint son seuil maximum. Ses paupières ne pouvaient plus supporter cette pression exercée depuis l'intérieur de l'œil. Il fit ce qu'il ne devait pourtant pas faire. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Un tourbillon de couleurs mélangées les unes aux autres brouilla sa vue subitement agressée par la lumière du jour. Sakurai cligna plusieurs fois des paupières quand il s'aperçut que cet automatisme atténuait son mal. En quelques secondes, une chambre blanche se dessina autour de lui. Il tourna la tête vers la porte et eut la surprise de voir une jeune fille qui se tenait derrière une petite fenêtre en vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par l'inquiétude et le guettait avec une angoisse visible sur le visage.

Le souffle court et l'expression encore hagarde, Sakurai la dévisagea sans comprendre. La jeune fille demeura figée durant les quelques secondes qui passèrent alors que leurs yeux se suivaient mutuellement. Tout à coup, elle blêmit, la bouche entrouverte par l'effarement ou la peur et s'enfuit aussitôt dans le couloir.

Encore muet, Sakurai ne trouva pas la force de l'appeler ou même d'avoir une quelconque réaction. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Izumi qui déboula dans la chambre comme une fusée.

- Itanagi-kun ! Que se… Mais ?!

La jeune infirmière étouffa son exclamation dans la paume qu'elle venait de plaquer contre sa bouche. Immobilisée de stupeur, elle observa son jeune patient qui, malgré ses interdits, avait désobéi.

- Qu'as-tu fait ! s'exclama-t-elle, blanche. Il ne fallait pas !

Izumi se précipita au chevet de Sakurai et prit sa petite lampe médicale qu'elle lui braqua dans les yeux pour constater les dégâts. Ses iris célestes translucides étaient d'une couleur nette et éclatante. Ses pupilles noires et parfaitement dessinés ne se perdaient plus dans le restant de l'œil et… suivaient ses mouvements ?!

- Tu… Tu vois ? comprit-elle en relâchant soudainement la paupière de Sakurai.

Le jeune homme retint une faible exclamation de surprise et cligna de nouveau des yeux. Une chambre blanche à la luminosité encore trop vive pour lui, une petite armoire près de la salle de bains, un lit avec des barreaux de fer et les fameux tableaux sur lesquels les médecins écrivaient l'évolution de l'état du patient. Et en face de lui, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui le regardait d'un air médusé. Il pouvait détailler les traits de son visage sans difficulté comme il constatait à quel point elle avait dû peu dormir cette nuit à cause des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux noirs.

- O-Oui… Je vois…

* * *

Hum… Mystérieux tout ça !

Prochain chap : Présentation du deuxième premier rôle !


	4. Kami

Les personnes qui viennent sur cette page pour lire ce que je viens de faire vont vivre un grand moment

Bonjour !

Not as We avance très vite ! Et je peux vous annoncer qu'il sera long de 15 chapitres ! Alors, restez avec moi !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**MiniVega** : Contente que tu aimes cette phrase car on peut dire qu'elle sera la phrase-clé de cette histoire ! Kiss et merci !

**Drake** : Je m'arrange pour qu'ils le soient tout le temps. Kiss et merci !

Entrée en scène de l'autre premier rôle de cette histoire ! Je l'adore.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Kami**_

Trois simples et malheureux mots avaient suffi à transformer Sakurai en une véritable bête de foire. En réalité, il aurait plutôt dit « monstre de foire » s'il en jugeait les regards étranges et perplexes des oculistes de la clinique. Tous les spécialistes oculaires de l'établissement s'étaient précipités en hâte dans la chambre de l'incroyable « greffon opérationnel à peine quinze heures après l'opération » pour constater le prodige. Non, ce n'était pas un miracle qu'il puisse revoir car la greffe avait plus de chances de réussir que d'échouer, mais le fait qu'il recouvre la vue aussi rapidement tenait de l'anormal.

Au début, Sakurai n'avait rien contre le fait qu'un médecin examine ses yeux pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait ; lui-même était abasourdi par cette rapidité. Mais au bout du sixième praticien qui lui avait fait tourner le visage pour lui écarter une énième fois la paupière, cela en devenait lassant et douloureux.

- Aucune gêne ? Pas de voile blanc… ? répétait un nouveau médecin en inspectant le blanc de son œil comme s'il espérait y trouver un billet de mille yens.

- Non ! réitéra une nouvelle fois le jeune homme passablement agacé. Je vous répète que mes yeux se sont mis à me brûler, j'ai ôté mon bandeau et en ouvrant les paupières, je voyais parfaitement bien !

Le médecin s'offusqua de sa mauvaise humeur, ce qui eut le don d'accentuer l'irritation de Sakurai. Il en avait assez de tous ces regards qui suivaient le moindre mouvement de ses pupilles pour s'assurer qu'il voyait bien. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer cette brûlure accélératrice de prise de greffe non plus.

- Le principal, c'est que mes nouvelles cornées aient pris, non ? essaya-t-il en contenant son mécontentement.

- Nous ne trouvons aucune explication scientifique à ce phénomène et…

- … et mon cas restera donc une énigme de l'Histoire de la médecine. Je ne suis pas un cobaye. Je vous prierai alors de me laisser sortir si mon état ne me demande pas de rester.

Les médecins postés tout autour de son lit semblèrent réaliser qu'ils s'étaient peut-être un peu trop laissés emporter par leur passion médicale. Ils échangèrent des regards à la fois coupables et frustrés et le docteur Kikuchi, le chirurgien qui s'était occupé de l'opération, opina du chef d'un air contrarié.

- Très bien. Mais je voudrais que tu reviennes me voir dans un mois pour un contrôle.

- Entendu, je prendrai rendez-vous.

Sur ce, il tendit le bras pour qu'on le débarrasse de sa perfusion. Izumi, restée en retrait pour prendre des notes à la demande du docteur Kikuchi, posa son calepin sur une table voisine et s'approcha pour lui retirer son cathéter. Elle désinfecta le petit point de sang qui perlait et lui demanda ensuite de maintenir la compresse deux minutes. Une fois les médecins sortis, Sakurai put enfin respirer.

- J'ai cru qu'ils allaient m'enfermer… soupira-t-il en étirant le bras avec délice.

- Comprends-les, c'est incroyable ce qui t'arrive.

Oui, il concevait que tout ceci était impensable. Il en avait simplement assez d'être regardé de travers. Il avait déjà de quoi faire avec la famille Itanagi.

- Au fait, Izumi-san… Juste avant d'arriver, vous avez croisé une jeune fille ? Elle guettait derrière la vitre…

- Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas fait attention. Tes appels occultaient le reste.

Sakurai demeura interdit. A présent qu'il y repensait, il n'était plus en mesure de poser des traits sur ce visage qu'il n'avait vu que trop brièvement. Il lui semblait que cette jeune fille devait avoir son âge. C'était bizarre qu'il ne puisse plus trop se rappeler d'elle. C'était un peu comme si elle n'avait été qu'une apparition. Bah. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une visiteuse qui passait par là et qui avait pris peur en le voyant crier de douleur, n'importe qui aurait été effrayé.

- Voilà, je te redonne ton bras, plaisanta Izumi en récupérant la compresse. Je vais prévenir ta famille que tu peux sortir. Bon courage pour la suite.

- A vous aussi. Et merci encore.

La jeune infirmière lui adressa un dernier signe de la main puis ressortit. Aussitôt, Sakurai se leva de son lit et alla dans la minuscule salle de bains voisine. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo était juste en face de la porte, aussi fut-il surpris de croiser tout de suite son image qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis six mois déjà.

Il s'approcha lentement du miroir, les yeux rivés dans leur reflet. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet de se revoir après tant de temps. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était un peu un étranger pour lui. Son regard ne lui était pas familier. Il toucha la pointe de ses cheveux. Tiens, ils avaient poussé ; il ne pensait pas qu'il ressemblerait à cela. Il avait aussi un peu maigri, ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées.

Il contempla ses iris durant de longues secondes. Etait-ce dû à un manque de souvenirs ou avaient-il gagné quelques nuances plus claires ? Ils étaient presque azurins translucides maintenant. Une telle couleur pâle pouvait faire peur.

- Ah !

Sakurai se tint au rebord du lavabo, pris par le tournis. Une succession de flashs venaient de matraquer son esprit en l'espace d'une demie seconde. Il n'avait rien entendu, pas plus qu'il n'avait eu le temps de voir quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à ce qui s'était produit peu avant sa crise de douleur. Il perdait la tête. L'anesthésie lui mettait le cerveau à l'envers, rien de plus.

Il fit couler un peu d'eau qu'il recueillit dans ses paumes avant de les plaquer sur ses joues. Il releva son visage ruisselant vers son image. Il ne reconnaissait plus son propre regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

Une heure plus tard, une luxueuse voiture arrivait au pied de la clinique. C'était Michi qui avait tenu à aller chercher son jeune maître, trop heureux de le savoir de nouveau en bonne santé. Plus que le caractère trop rapide de la guérison, le majordome n'avait retenu que le succès de l'opération et répétait maintes fois à Sakurai à quel point il était soulagé pour lui. Il s'occupa de rapatrier les quelques affaires de Sakurai et l'escorta ensuite jusqu'à la sortie, non sans les regards encore curieux des internes et des médecins qui avaient eu vent de l'événement fantastique.

- Votre père était é-pou-stou-flé ! expliquait Michi sans s'apercevoir du regard sombre de son maître. Tout le monde l'était d'ailleurs en plus d'être très content pour vous.

- Et Orie-sama ? fit Sakurai à voix basse.

Le message passa très vite et Michi baissa les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il garda le silence. Bien sûr, Orie Itanagi serait mise au courant du succès de l'opération de son beau-fils mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en réjouir. Cette ironie n'était qu'un sous-entendu poli pour faire comprendre au majordome que Sakurai se fichait des réactions de sa belle-famille. Hormis son père et Michi, personne ne souhaitait vraiment qu'il recouvre la vue.

Michi s'excusa pour sa maladresse et ouvrit la porte de la limousine en s'inclinant. Sakurai regarda autour de lui. La ville de Tôkyô, ses buildings, ses néons colorés de jour comme de nuit, ses écrans géants qui diffusaient les derniers clips ou les informations, sa population hétéroclite toujours en mouvement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que la capitale lui aurait manqué, lui qui regrettait l'atmosphère si particulière de Kyôto, sa ville natale. Il savoura chaque détail qui était à sa portée, même le plus insignifiant. Il était heureux de voir.

Sakurai monta ensuite dans la voiture et Michi prit place peu après à ses côtés, son agenda électronique en main contenant son emploi du temps. Il avait mis dans le mille. A peine sorti d'une opération, on le remettait dans les rails des responsabilités.

Presque aussitôt, son regard se porta vers l'extérieur, de l'autre côté des vitres fumées. Il se trouva idiot de regarder partout ainsi comme un jeune chien fou qui quittait son chenil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout contempler, peut-être de peur de reperdre ses yeux.

- Sakurai-sama, ce matin, votre matinée restera libre pour vous permettre de récupérer un peu, annonça Michi en enfilant ses lunettes à califourchon sur son nez droit. Etant donné que on ne vous attendait pas de retour avant quelques temps, tout a été décalé, ce qui fait que…

Sakurai n'écoutait que d'une demi oreille. Il devinait déjà son programme. Cours d'économie et de management, commerce bancaire international et autres cours particuliers avant de devoir faire ses propres devoirs de lycée. Et s'il avait encore quelques minutes de libre pour la journée, on le collerait certainement à un cours d'art traditionnel japonais. Son père était très à cheval sur la culture des anciens et tenait à ce que le savoir du Japon ne se perde pas.

Tout à coup, sa respiration se suspendit. Dehors, sur le trottoir d'en face, guettant la limousine qui commençait à s'éloigner, une jeune fille se tenait près d'un lampadaire. Sakurai se redressa sur la banquette. Elle !

- Attendez !

- P-Pardon ? sursauta Michi, surpris par la voix forte de son maître.

- Arrêtez la voiture ! Je reviens !

Sans prendre la peine de donner plus de justifications, le jeune homme tourna la poignée de la portière et quitta le véhicule. La jeune fille le suivait des yeux, visiblement surprise. Elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture pour l'approcher.

- Mademoiselle ? l'apostropha-t-il alors qu'il avait traversé la moitié de la route.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais sa panique était telle qu'elle préféra tourner les talons et s'enfuir dans le parc public tout proche.

- Encore ? Mais attends ! l'appela-t-il encore en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il venait de réagir aussi rapidement pour tenter de la rattraper. D'ordinaire, il aurait abandonné en se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Pas cette fois. Ses jambes avaient répondu avant sa tête. Il n'était pas contre cela, il s'interrogeait néanmoins.

Il y avait très peu de monde dans le parc. C'était étrange d'ailleurs quand on savait que l'on était en pleine période d'Hanami, la contemplation des cerisiers en fleurs. Ici, c'était une véritable haie d'honneur qui bordait le chemin de gravillons. Les arbres majestueux s'étaient parés de leurs plus belles fleurs à la délicate couleur rose pâle qui embaumaient l'air d'un parfum de nature zen. L'allée était déjà recouverte d'un tapis de confettis soyeux qui se soulevait en un petit tourbillon coloré sous les pas de courses des deux jeunes gens. Le décor et l'atmosphère apaisante de la nature renaissante étaient un ravissement pour le regard, mais celui bleu céleste d'un jeune homme blond ne les admirait qu'en second. Ce qui lui importait en cet instant était de rattraper cette inconnue pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement.

- S'il te plait !

Ses dernières paroles eurent enfin l'effet escompté. La jeune fille s'arrêta. Sakurai fit de même à une vingtaine de pas derrière elle, à bout de souffle. Il prit appui sur ses genoux et inspira aussi profondément que ses poumons compressés le lui permettaient. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale, il se redressa.

La jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face. Son image, si floue et insaisissable il y a peu, s'imprima dans son esprit avec une intensité qui le mit à quia.

Elle devait avoir son âge. De taille moyenne, il devinait la sveltesse qu'elle cachait derrière sa robe blanche vaporeuse grâce au nœud bleu pastel qui lui entourait la taille. Ses petites chaussures de ville enroulaient les rubans de leurs lacets autour de ses chevilles jusqu'à la naissance de ses mollets. La finesse de ses jambes et de ses bras confirma sa constitution un peu chétive. Sa peau était aussi pâle que ces pétales de fleur de cerisiers qui volèrent entre elle et le garçon silencieux qui la dévisageait. Quelques uns passèrent tout près d'elle mais glissèrent sur elle comme la goutte d'eau sur le plumage d'un cygne. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise ici.

Au-dessus de ses pommettes discrètes et encadrant un petit nez retroussé, ses yeux étaient un patchwork de vert pistache et tilleul, piqueté de prasin et cerclé de mélèze à l'extérieur de l'iris. La pupille, elle, était couronnée d'un diadème cuivré. Son regard mêlait une certaine appréhension à une intensité étrange qui donna un étrange frisson autour de l'échine de Sakurai.

Une mèche de ses longs cheveux sable ondulés qui vint voler devant son nez la força à baisser la tête et briser le lien visuel. Malgré cela, il fallut quelques secondes à notre ami pour raccrocher.

- Il… Il ne faut pas partir comme cela, je ne te voulais rien de mal…

La sensation de se sentir idiot était sans nom. La jeune fille dût s'en apercevoir car un sourire ourla ses lèvres rose pêche. Elle sembla se rasséréner et lui offrit un visage plus détendu.

- Je suis désolée. Je… Ca m'a surprise.

Sakurai aima tout de suite sa voix posée et claire. Elle lui rappela celle de sa mère. Leur timbre était similaire.

A présent qu'elle ne courait plus et était prête à l'écouter, Sakurai se retrouva au pied d'une question évidente : qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

A défaut d'avoir une réponse immédiate, ses bonnes manières lui permirent de meubler un peu :

- Je m'appelle Sakurai Itanagi. Je t'ai vue ce matin, derrière la vitre de ma chambre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Peut-être de nervosité aussi.

- J'étais juste à côté. J'ai cru… qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave…

Sakurai opina du chef à son tour. La jeune fille regarda rapidement par-dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur comme si elle guettait quelqu'un ou redoutait quelque chose. Il lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle eut un sourire embarrassé et détourna les yeux.

- Ca va… Je suis contente de te voir en bonne santé, Itanagi-san, lui dit-elle avant d'essayer d'adopter un ton plus léger. Content de tes nouveaux yeux ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle était très attractive par sa mélodie tout en paraissant lointaine, un peu comme si un voile invisible cachait la bouche pour en étouffer les mots. Elle résonnait bien à ses oreilles, les syllabes coulaient toutes seules. Pourquoi ?

Il la détailla une nouvelle fois. L'arrière-plan des cerisiers qui pleuraient leurs pétales formait avec cette jeune fille une vision à l'aura atypique. Sakurai n'aurait su dire ce qui faisait que ce tableau n'était pas commun. L'inconnue elle-même dégageait quelque chose qui ne pouvait être expliqué. Même à quelques pas de lui, elle lui semblait à des kilom…

- Itanagi… -san ?

Il secoua la tête avec énergie.

- Pardon ! Euh… oui. Oui, j'en suis content. Pourvu que cela dure. J'aurais dû attendre un certain temps avant de revoir normalement…

Son interlocutrice ne s'étonna pas de ce que les médecins avaient pris pour une « énigme médicale ». Elle l'observait toujours de son regard camaïeu en restant sur le qui-vive.

- Qui es-tu ?

Il voulait savoir. Il se surprit au ton employé semblable à s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour poser cette question. Mais il voulait savoir qui était cette jeune fille qui s'était enfuie sans raison et à la curieuse onde qui s'émanait d'elle. Et surtout, il voulait savoir qui était cette jeune fille qui faisait que pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, il s'intéressait à quelqu'un. Il n'allait jamais vers les autres. Ses œillères dorées faisaient correctement leur travail.

_« - Les autres n'en veulent qu'à ton nom et ce que tu représentes, il n'ont que faire de toi. Ils veulent être dans tes bonnes grâces. Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'approchent, c'est toi qui les autorises à s'avancer »._

Il avait ainsi rejeté les quelques mains qu'ont lui avaient tendues, intéressées ou non. Le plus triste, c'était qu'il les ne les avait pas refusées en pensant qu'elles n'en voulaient qu'à sa fortune, mais parce qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on l'approche pour le repousser ensuite. C'était ce qui s'était passé avec les Itanagi. Il était tellement plus facile de s'enfermer que d'entendre le verrou tourner dans la serrure.

Mais elle… cette jeune fille… Elle était venue au seuil de son perron et avait tourné le verrou pour que lui entrouvre la porte. Pourquoi ?

A cette question, elle devint plus agitée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda une nouvelle fois par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce geste intriguait tellement Sakurai qu'il finit lui-même par regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne de suspect. Juste un petit groupe de lycéens qui s'étaient installés sous un cerisier pour leur déjeuner, deux hommes d'affaires qui longeaient l'allée en discutant avec animation et une femme en tailleur blanc assise sur un banc qui pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

Dans le souci de ne pas l'ennuyer, la jeune fille fit bonne figure.

- Kami. Kami sera très bien, lui répondit-elle. Pardon de cette impolitesse.

Sakurai fut surprit. « Kami » ? Sans nom de famille ? Voilà une bien étrange présentation. Cela dit, il devait reconnaître que ce nom lui allait bien. Il était simple comme sa beauté et d'une musicalité agréable comme sa voix.

- Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps, déclara-t-elle à toute allure avant de s'incliner. Heureuse de t'avoir… rencontré, Itanagi-san. Prends soin de toi.

- Toi… de même, répondit Sakurai, un peu déboussolé en s'inclinant à son tour.

Quand il se redressa en même temps que Kami, son sang se glaça. Juste derrière elle, un cycliste avec son lecteur mp3 dans les oreilles, roulait droit dans sa direction sans avoir l'air de la remarquer. Il allait la percuter !

- Atten… !

- Ah ?!

Effrayée par le soudain éclat de voix de Sakurai, Kami fit volte-face vers le cycliste qui… passa à travers elle et évita le jeune homme médusé en le regardant d'un drôle d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à crier, ce garçon ?

Restée immobile dans une tension palpable, Kami se tourna lentement vers un Sakurai pétrifié qui la fixait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Tu… Le vélo, il… il t'a…

Elle grimaça avec un sourire crispé.

- Oui, il m'a traversée et… Ah ? Non ! Non, non, non, n'ais pas peur ! pria-t-elle en constatant qu'il reculait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Je ne…

- Sakurai-sama ! Que faites-vous, voyons !

Le cœur de Sakurai manqua un bond lorsque la main de Michi se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta si fort que son majordome bondit à son tour.

- Nous vous attendons, monsieur ! morigéna le vieil homme en prenant le bras de son maître pour faire demi tour. Partir comme une fusée sans raison… Vous sortez de l'hôpital, enfin.

- Mais…

Sakurai jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Kami avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la neige de pétales rosés qui tournoyaient sous une brise de vent avant de s'ajouter à la couverture poudreuse qui blanchissait le sol. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il faillit demander à son domestique s'il avait vu près de lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sable. Il se ravisa. Il… Il avait encore des visions, comme à l'hôpital. Oui, c'était ça. Les perfusions anti-douleurs agissaient encore sur son cerveau.

Il cacha sa confusion à Michi comme il avait toujours dissimulé ses autres émotions et fit demi-tour en refusant de se poser des questions. C'était du n'importe quoi.

Caché par l'énorme tronc d'un cerisier, une jeune fille aux yeux verts et à la chevelure claire passa tristement la tête sur le côté et les regarda tous deux s'éloigner. Elle soupira et accota sa tempe contre l'écorce rugueuse.

Quelle déception. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Si près…

- Sakurai…

- Tiens, ce n'est plus « Itanagi-san » ?

Kami se raidit tout à coup et se pencha en avant. De l'autre côté du tronc, ordinateur sous le bras, la femme en tailleur blanc contemplait également par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune Sakurai et Michi qui montaient de nouveau dans la limousine.

Elle se tourna vers l'adolescente avec un étrange sourire.

- On dirait qu'un fax a été envoyé…

Kami ne répondit pas, partagée entre l'appréhension et l'interrogation. La femme roula des yeux avec un soupir appuyé.

- C'était quasi sûr de toute façon, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu connais les clauses, à toi de voir maintenant ce que tu veux, _Kami_.

Sur ce, elle prit de sa poche de veste une oreillette Bluetooth qu'elle accrocha et tourna les talons sans un autre regard à la jeune fille perdue derrière elle.

* * *

J'adore comment je finis mes fins de chapitres… XD

Prochain chapitre : Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ?

Vous comprendrez aussi que ma prochaine BJD, ça sera elle. T.T


	5. Yûrei, zashikiwarashi et moi

Pas de reviews pour ce chap… Snif… ç-ç

Chapitre spécial dédicace à **Cristallis** et **Drake**, mes fidèles potes de _Dragon Cave_ ! Vous l'avais dit que j'en mettrai dedans !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Yûrei, zashiki-warashi et moi**_

Durant tout le trajet qui le ramenait chez au manoir Itanagi, les pensées de Sakurai n'étaient tournées que vers une seule chose. Ou plutôt une personne. Enfin… il n'était plus très sûr non plus que Kami fût bien encore une « personne ».

Kami. Avec une appellation pareille, c'en était presque risible. « Divinité » était l'une des traduction que l'on pouvait donner au mot « kami » qui désignait autant les esprits de la nature vénérés dans le shintoïsme que toute manifestation surnaturelle, un peu comme les _yôkai_.

Avait-il donc enfin la réponse à sa question ? Si cette jeune fille lui paraissait si lointaine, c'était parce qu'elle n'appartenait plus à son monde ? Cette aura mystérieuse était donc celle du monde des esprits fabuleux ? C'était impensable de savoir qu'il existait effectivement un autre univers près de celui des Hommes. Etait-il sûr d'avoir bien vu, au moins ? Ou était-ce encore un délire visuel comme il en avait déjà eu depuis son opération ?

Sakurai porta lentement la main vers son œil gauche qu'il couvrit de sa paume. Que se passait-il donc depuis qu'on lui avait greffé ces cornées ?

- …ai-sama ? Sakurai-sama ! admonesta une nouvelle fois Michi, lassé de voir son jeune maître encore distrait. Vous n'avez encore rien écouté…

- Excusez-moi… murmura-t-il en détournant la tête. Reprenez, je vous prie.

L'homme le considéra silencieusement. Ce garçon, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit ou exprimer ses envies ou ses peines. Pourtant, il en entendait des choses dans la maison. Il suivait également Sakurai depuis qu'il avait franchi pour la première fois le seuil du manoir. Il se remémora son arrivée, sa petite main dans celle de monsieur Itanagi. Au premier regard, il avait su qu'il aimerait ce gosse aux grands yeux étonnés qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivait. En tant que futur chaperon de l'héritier Itanagi, il avait été mis au courant de la situation dans le plus grand secret. Officiellement, Sakurai était le fils d'un précédent mariage. Hélas, la raison officieuse ne tarda pas à se deviner dans les couloirs et les cuisines de la demeure. L'enfant qui habiterait bientôt ces murs était un bâtard que Masusuke Itanagi aurait eu suite à une histoire d'un soir pour noyer la déception de savoir que sa femme avait donné une fille pour premier enfant alors que les puissances patriarches supérieures réclamaient un garçon. Bien sûr, tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était, mais on savait.

Lui, Michi, avait appris la nouvelle dans le plus grand effroi. C'était un enlèvement pur et simple, même s'il y avait derrière une vie luxueuse et opulente. A peine avait-il appris le décor du futur petit dauphin qu'il avait su que cet enfant serait malheureux. Il serait là pour lui, avait-il décidé.

A son plus grand désespoir, il avait aussi assisté à l'assassinat de ce qui faisait son enfance : sa joie de vivre. Bien que discret, il demeurait un enfant qui savait rire et s'amuser. Il ne l'avait pas vu faire, mais il en était intimement persuadé. Jusqu'à ce troisième soir autour de la table du dîner. C'était lui qui s'occupait du repas du petit prince, son père étant encore retenu à des heures tardives à son bureau. Sakurai l'avait regardé et avait naturellement demandé :

- Quand est-ce qu'elle vient me chercher, maman ?

Les paroles de son patron étaient alors venues s'imprimer partout dans sa tête :

« - _Je vous prierai de ne pas aborder le sujet de sa mère. Il ne la reverra pas, son éducation passe avant. Ma femme tolère sa présence au prix d'un immense déshonneur, je refuse que l'on avance ce genre de discussion par égard pour elle._ »

Ces mots l'avaient scandalisé au point de ne pas avoir pu répondre. Il privait un enfant de sa mère et il lui interdisait de la mentionner _par égard_ d'une femme qui ne lui avait jamais adressé le moindre regard ? Certes, il pouvait comprendre la position inconfortable dans laquelle était Orie Itanagi. Pourtant, ce soir, avec les yeux bleu de Paradis de ce petit garçon vissés dans les siens, il haït et maudit cette femme de passer avant lui. Son cœur s'était tordu avec une souffrance dont il se souvenait encore quatorze ans plus tard.

- Je suis… désolé.

Sur le coup, il n'avait rien su dire d'autre. C'était stupide et dérisoire, il avait toutefois voulu être pardonné pour toute la solitude et l'isolement qui allaient attendre ce garçonnet.

Quelque chose s'était fissuré dans ses yeux. Il n'avait rien ajouté et avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette.

- Il ne faut pas. Vous êtes gentil, Michi.

Ce triste regard de résignation et de docile acceptation ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Même aujourd'hui, Michi voyait sans peine que quelque chose tracassait son jeune maître. Une fois de plus, il ne lui dirait rien de ce qui le tourmentait et garderait tout pour lui. Pour ne pas causer de problèmes dans une famille qui réclamait son obéissance et sa gratitude.

Le majordome éteignit le petit agenda électronique et eut un sourire réconfortant pour Sakurai. Il se contenterait de l'aider avec ce qu'il avait à lui offrir : son soutien et sa compassion.

- On va dire que vos nausées vous empêchent d'être concentré.

- « Nausées » ? Mais je n…

Sakurai s'interrompit et comprit. Merci, Michi.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin devant le porche du manoir Itanagi. Les passagers descendirent puis se dirigèrent vers l'escalier de marbre blanc qui conduisait à la porte digne d'une entrée d'un hôtel de grand luxe lorsque la double porte s'ouvrit. Son teckel baptisé Pukisha sur les talons, ce que l'on prit d'abord pour une jeune maiko qui descendait les quelques marches s'averra être Megumi qui venait de quitter son cours traditionnel de cérémonie du thé. Comme ses cours de calligraphie, d'ikebana et de danse, la jeune fille revêtait l'habit traditionnel, à savoir ce kimono saumon clair parsemé de fleurs de cerisier blanches agrémenté de nuages rouge cinabre. Le obi de brocart qui lui ceinturait la taille était doré filé d'entrelacs coquelicot et cerclé par un obi-jime tressé de jaune. Elle avait accouru avec tant de hâte qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre correctement ses getas. Voilà la jeune fille si distinguée qui sautillait sur un pied pour les enfiler sur le pas de porte.

- C'est vrai ce qu'on… Hééé ?

- Megumi… ?

Cela ne rata pas et les longues et dangereuses manches d'un mètre vingt que Megumi aimait tellement dans l'habit ancien vinrent la gêner dans ses manœuvres. Sa glissade fut heureusement arrêtée _in extremis _par Sakurai qui s'était précipité sur les marches pour la rattraper.

- Ca va ? demanda le jeune homme en baissant la tête vers sa demi-sœur logée contre son poitrail.

Megumi resta encore cramponnée à sa chemise quelques secondes puis se redressa, le cœur encore battant.

- O-Oui… Je crois que oui… Merci…

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Sakurai et entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- Alors… c'était vrai ? Tu vois ? Déjà ?

Il fut surpris de sa stupéfaction. Il aurait pensé avoir droit à ses sarcasmes habituels, mais non. Megumi était aussi ébahie que l'avaient été les médecins.

- Oui, je te vois comme au premier jour, répondit-il en la relâchant. Mais cela méritait-il que tu manques de tomber ?

- Garde tes réflexions, rétorqua Megumi en rejetant une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, honteuse.

Sakurai la détailla en quelques coups d'oeils. Megumi portait bien le kimono, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas porter un tailleur de cadre dynamique depuis le sommet du building où se trouvait le siège d'Itabank ? Dans tous les cas, elle était telle qu'il l'avait imaginée alors qu'il était privé de ses yeux. Le port et la prestance d'une geiko alliés à la beauté japonaise par excellence, une peau de craie pour une très longue chevelure d'ébène.

- C'est donc ce kimono dont tu parlais tellement pour tes cours de danse ? J'aime beaucoup les couleurs.

Megumi cligna des yeux, étonnée. Il était vrai qu'elle avait pas mal tanné son père lors des dîners pour qu'il lui offre ce bijou de couture qu'elle avait vu dans un magasin de kimonos de haute gamme. Sakurai était si silencieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle racontait lorsqu'ils étaient à table. Elle pensait plutôt qu'il s'enfermait dans sa bulle et se coupait du reste. Il faisait quand même attention à ce qui l'entourait ? Même à elle ?

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air dans le parc, décida Sakurai avant de se tourner vers Michi. Vous vous occupez du reste ?

- Oui, monsieur. A plus tard.

Il salua Megumi puis prit le chemin de gravier faisant le tour du manoir vers l'immense parc boisé qui cerclait la demeure. C'était l'un des rares lieux de la propriété Itanagi qu'il appréciait. Il retrouvait ce qu'était une sensation qui se rapprochait de la liberté, loin des quatre murs de sa prison. Le parc s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares mais seuls certains coins lui suffisaient pour savourer un peu de quiétude.

En cette saison, le jardin était une splendeur de couleurs. Les Itanagi aimaient particulièrement les cerisiers, il était ainsi normal que l'on en trouvât de nombreux ici et là, côtoyant les parterres de fleurs qui étiraient leurs bourgeons avec paresse. Les jardiniers avaient déjà fait leur office aujourd'hui ; les hauts bosquets de buis étaient taillés en de parfaites sphères lisses. La pelouse digne des meilleurs terrains de golf était saupoudrée de pétales. Au loin, le bois émeraude frémissait sous le vent qui s'enroulait autour des branches. Il murmurait une mélodie que Sakurai aimait écouter l'été, adossé au tronc d'un chêne à étudier de nouvelles données économiques. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir perdu toutes ces choses à admirer.

Quelques minutes de promenade plus tard, il arriva de l'autre côté du manoir par la longue terrasse couverte qui servait pour les réceptions en plein air. Plus loin, il apercevait le toit vitrifié de la serre qui lui renvoyait les rayons du soleil et plus loin encore, isolé du reste, le pavillon de thé qu'utilisaient Megumi et lui pour leurs cours d'arts traditionnels. Un glouglou familier attira son oreille. Il coupa par la pelouse et enjamba un banc de rosiers afin de regagner un nouveau chemin de gravier qui menait à un carrefour marqué la présence d'une immense fontaine.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir au rebord du bassin et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau fraîche. C'était ici, son endroit à lui. Le premier qu'il avait découvert en compagnie de Megumi et le premier qu'il eût jamais aimé. Chaque soir, la fontaine se parait d'un jeu de lumières colorées peignant les jets d'eaux qui dansaient et s'entrelaçaient ensemble, tantôt en colonne massive, tantôt en rais fins retombant en brume vaporeuse. En quatorze années d'habitation au manoir, jamais Sakurai n'avait raté ce spectacle. Et avec un morceau de musique en fond sonore, cela devenait un ballet nautique enchanteur. Ne pas en profiter pendant six mois avait été très…

- C'est très joli chez toi.

- Ah !

Sakurai retira aussitôt la main comme s'il avait peur de se faire happer dans le bassin. Il avait reconnu cette voix. Sa certitude se confirma lorsqu'il vit de l'autre côté de la fontaine une silhouette rendue floue par le rideau d'eau. Il devinait une longue chevelure claire qui retombait sur une robe blanche.

- Ka… Kami… ?

- Bonne pioche.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas de côté pour se montrer tout en gardant une certaine distance pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait car elle remarqua que la position de Sakurai indiquait qu'il était prêt à décamper.

- Désolée pour la frayeur, s'excusa-t-elle avec une petite grimace gênée. Ca n'a pas dû être facile à regarder. Mais rassure-toi, je ne te veux rien de mal.

Sakurai ne bougeait pas et l'écoutait sans ciller, le cœur battant. Il avait bien conscience que la fille devant lui n'était pas humaine et malgré cela, il n'éprouvait aucune réelle peur. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il ne ressentait que de la désorientation. Quand elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, il la croyait sur parole sans avoir besoin de réfléchir plus que cela.

Le temps pour son cerveau étourdi d'ingérer un peu toutes les informations, Sakurai finit par reprendre la parole :

- Tu es un _yûrei_ ?

Le regard de Kami se fendilla. La vérité, même si l'on en avait conscience, n'était pas facile à entendre. Surtout celle-ci.

Un faible soupir s'échappa de son sourire mélancolique.

_- Yûrei_, fantôme, esprit, ectoplasme… Choisis ton substantif.

- Je trouve « esprit » moins péjoratif.

Ses traits s'adoucirent à ces mots. Elle trouvait également qu' « esprit » désignait le mieux ce qu'elle était, un être seulement façonné d'émotions et de sentiments. Le fait de se retrouver ici, face à ce garçon, était un bonheur pathétique pour elle. On disait que la vie était cruelle, la mort était injuste et la vie après la mort était insupportablement inique. Heureusement qu'elle ne sentait plus son cœur sous sa poitrine inerte, il ne pourrait plus se tordre. Hélas, sa tête captait encore les douleurs qu'il pouvait faire naître.

Son regard jusque là perdu dans le méandre de ses pensées s'arrêta tout à coup sur la plus haute fenêtre du manoir. L'étonnement passé par ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir, Kami se tourna vers Sakurai avec malice :

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les affaires de ta famille continuaient de prospérer ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite tant cette question lui paraissait bancale. Il faisait la connaissance d'un fantôme et ce dernier lui demandait pourquoi la famille Itanagi était riche ? Il y avait de quoi être perplexe.

- Eh bien… La conjoncture économique actuelle, l'efficacité de la politique d'entreprise, le…

- Biiiiip ! s'amusa Kami en imitant le bruit d'un mauvais buzz. C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce ne sont pas les premières raisons.

Elle fit quelque pas en direction de la demeure et invita Sakurai à la rejoindre en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ! Si tu me vois, tu pourras le voir aussi. Conduis-moi au grenier !

- Le grenier ?

- Allez, te dis-je ! Ca sera intéressant !

Sakurai resta interdit un moment. En tout cas, elle était bien plus joyeuse et dynamique que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée dans le parc. Que s'était-il passé depuis pour expliquer ce changement ? Il avait encore un millier de questions têtes. Il voulait en savoir plus. En attendant, Michi lui avait dit qu'il était en repos, non ? Rien ne l'empêchait d'aller faire un petit tour dans le grenier.

Il fut très déroutant pour notre ami de parcourir plusieurs couloirs et pièces de la maison et de se faire saluer par tous les domestiques qui lui souhaitaient un bon retour… sans qu'ils ne saluent également la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Comme il l'avait compris, Kami demeurait invisible pour les autres personnes. Elle pouvait ainsi marcher à ses côtés tout en complimentant la décoration intérieure sans que personne autre que lui ne l'entende. Le plus perturbant encore était de voir Kami leur dire bonjour sans avoir de retour. Sakurai manqua même de se faire remarquer au moment où Kami entra en collision avec une petite bonne chargée d'un panier à linge deux fois plus haut qu'elle :

- Brrr ! On dirait que ça se rafraîchit ! s'exclama la femme après avoir traversé l'esprit en accélérant le pas. Il fait frisquet !

Kami ralentit l'allure, les yeux baissés. « Frisquet »…

- C'est par ici, l'appela Sakurai en désignant un escalier après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls dans le corridor.

- Oui, j'arrive !

La jeune fille le rejoignit d'un pas leste et allègre. Cela ne servait plus à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait profiter de l'instant présent.

- Hé, où tu vas comme ça ?

Cette voix hautaine et impérieuse fit lever la tête des deux jeunes gens arrivés au pied des marches. Postée sur le palier situé plus haut, Megumi avait troqué son kimono pour des habits civils et jaugeait son demi-frère avec une œillade suspicieuse. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il n'était pas seul. Son mépris ne se dirigeait que dans les iris azurins du garçon.

Sakurai fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais là où tu étais. Tu étais au grenier, non ?

La jeune fille crispa légèrement ses doigts autour de sa hanche.

- Effectivement. J'avais… des babioles à ranger. Tu n'y vas pas souvent, pourtant.

- Il faut bien un début à tout.

Il doubla Megumi, suivi de Kami qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Megumi Itanagi ? C'était vraiment elle, cette fille au visage de glace qu'elle venait de voir ? Impensable !

Effrayée par les mauvaises ondes qui se dégageaient de cette fille, Kami se hâta de rattraper Sakurai. Elle en avait des frissons dans le dos.

- Charmante…

- Et encore, elle était de bonne humeur.

Son accompagnatrice l'observa tristement. Comment pouvait-il accepter d'être traité de la sorte ? Il méritait tellement mieux que cela.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Ils gravirent la vingtaine de marches du dernier étage et tournèrent la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. Au premier abord, ils ne virent rien d'autre que de l'obscurité, mais après que leurs yeux se soient habitués, des formes et des espaces s'esquissèrent peu à peu. Sakurai chercha à tâtons le bouton de la lumière et appuya dessus.

Ce grenier était d'une surface hallucinante qui s'éclairait de quelques ampoules à intervalles réguliers et était charpenté par de grandes poutres poussiéreuses. Une délicieuse odeur de vieux et de renfermé embaumait l'air.

Sakurai entra le premier et avança de quelques pas pour laisser Kami passer à son tour. Le toit était assez haut pour se tenir debout. Cet endroit était une vraie caverne d'Ali Baba. Il y avait de tout. Des cartons s'entassaient dans tous les coins, de vieilles bibliothèques abritaient des livres divers ou des albums photos, des malles regorgeaient de vêtements comme d'autres renfermaient de vieux jouets, des tableaux aux cadres faits de feuilles d'or, des bibelots de toutes sortes, des courriers jaunis par le temps dont les enveloppes étaient ficelées les unes aux autres avec un petit ruban.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les allées de trésors laissés par le temps et l'oubli, les deux explorateurs regardaient chaque chose qui tombait sous leurs yeux. Quelle taille. Ce grenier devait faire toute la surface de la demeure.

-En effet, cela fait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté ici, pensa Sakurai en reconnaissant certains objets.

Kami et lui traversèrent les allées des souvenirs de la famille Itanagi. Ils croisèrent en plus de nombreux cartons poussiéreux quelques kimonos anciens aux couleurs foncées délavées par le temps, des parchemins écrits de calligraphies soignées ou encore un arc de kyûdo avec ses flèches et son carquois.

- Par ici, l'invita Kami en prenant les devants.

Les deux jeunes gens arpentèrent encore le grenier pour se rendre à l'endroit le plus éloigné. Plus ils s'approchaient, mieux ils percevaient des bruits étranges semblables à des petits grognements. Cela provenait d'un petit renfoncement rendu invisible par des piles de cartons et une tringle à vêtements qui agissait comme un rideau. Même le résident de la demeure ne connaissait pas cette partie du grenier. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il en avait inspecté les moindres recoins quand il était plus jeune. C'était tout comme si cette partie du grenier venait de se former à son arrivée, un peu comme une pièce secrète.

Enfin, Kami écarta d'une main le rideau de kimonos qui voilait la source des bruits. Sakurai manqua de s'étrangler. Là, assis sur un vieux futon défoncé et poussiéreux, un enfant d'une petite dizaine d'années jouait avec des figurines de dragons dont Sakurai avait été le propriétaire des années auparavant.

Le gamin avait le visage rond parsemé de tâches de rousseur en accord avec sa tignasse brun tabac indisciplinée et ses yeux rieurs couleur rouille. Il portait un kimono bleu de Prusse usé noué d'un obi noir et des petites sandales de bois. Il avait un petit embonpoint que l'on devinait grâce au tissu un peu trop tendu de l'habit au niveau du ventre et il ne semblait pas remarquer les deux arrivants tant il s'amusait à donner vie à ses jouets en imitant des grognements féroces.

Pendant une seconde, Sakurai faillit demander le comment de la présence de cet enfant lorsque les paroles de Kami lui revinrent en mémoire. La prospérité des Itanagi… Un gosse dans le grenier… Non !

- Un… _zashiki-warashi_ ? articula-t-il, hagard.

L'enfant quitta tout de suite son petit monde de massacre dragonnier et se redressa sur les genoux face à ses visiteurs.

- Ah ! Un humain et un _yûrei_ ! A moi, Asmaal ! Y'en aura un par tête ! brailla-t-il comme un soldat sur un champ de bataille en balançant à la tête de Sakurai la figurine d'un dragon bleu clair à deux têtes.

- « Asmaal » ? fit le jeune homme en attrapant le projectile. C'est le nom que je lui avais donné à l'époque…

Le gamin eut un petit ricanement fier et bomba le torse en pointant l'humain du doigt.

- Exact ! Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais vu en mon domaine, Sakurai Shinobu Tsubasa Itanagi ! Mais puisque tu peux à présent discuter avec moi, je me montrerai magnanime.

Sakurai regardant alternativement Asmaal qui ouvrait sa gueule de plastique pour le dévorer et le petit garçon, dépassé.

- Alors… Tu es bien un esprit de la maison ?

- Qui veux-tu que je sois, banane ? se vexa le gosse en croisant les bras avec bouderie. Un gamin dans le grenier, c'est soit un clandestin, soit un _zashiki-warashi_. Il a donc fallu que ce soit un esprit qui te reconduise ici ? Sympa !

- Je voulais connaître un autre _zashiki_, s'amusa Kami en s'asseyant sur un carton.

Sakurai se tourna vers elle. « Un autre » ? Elle avait eu l'occasion de croiser d'autres esprits domestiques ? A cette question, la jeune fille plaqua une main devant sa bouche, honteuse.

- Euh… Je voulais dire… un autre esprit. Un esprit comme moi ! se justifia-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles, bonhomme ? Je m'appelle Kami.

- Zenko ! clama l'enfant, un poing sur la poitrine. Maître du grenier et de la prospérité Itanagi, pour vous servir, Kami-nee-chan !

Il avait donc raison, ce gamin était un _zashiki-warashi_, un esprit domestique qui prenait l'apparence d'un enfant et qui vivait dans le grenier des vieilles demeures. Quiconque abritait une telle créature sous son toit s'assurait ainsi la prospérité du domaine. C'était incroyable de penser que la fortune Itanagi dépendait en grosse majorité de cet être, pour ne pas dire complètement.

En jetant un petit coup d'œil autour, on devinait que l'esprit vivait ici depuis longtemps. Il y avait nombreux jouets issus des cartons éparpillés ici et là, pratiquement tous de Sakurai, sans parler de l'état un peu rapiécé du kimono qu'il portait. Jamais Sakurai n'aurait pu croire que la demeure abritait ce genre de locataire.

- Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma surprise ? lui sourit Kami.

Il ne savait trop quoi dire tant il était scotché. On n'apprenait pas tous les jours que le monde des esprits n'existait pas que dans les légendes ou les temples mais, dans le cas présent, directement chez soi !

Zenko ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre car il vint lui tirer gentiment le bas de la chemise, l'air gouailleur.

- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu rester ici, Sakurai. Quand tu es venu déposer ici tes cartons de jouets, il y a longtemps, tu as dit « J'espère qu'ils pourront un jour servir à quelqu'un ». J'ai pu ainsi récupérer tes affaires et je ne me suis jamais ennuyé ! Merci ! Elle est terrible, ta collection de dragons ! Le doré, il a trop la classe, et…

Kami retint son sourire de devenir début de rire tant il était à la fois drôle et touchant de voir Sakurai hébété par l'annonce d'avoir contribué au séjour d'un esprit de la bonne fortune chez lui, esprit qui était en train de lui raconter qu'il adorait le regarder autrefois quand il venait avec Megumi jouer aux explorateurs. Le pauvre. Sa découverte du monde spirituel commençait très fort.

Elle perdit son sourire. Le monde spirituel… Celui de la brume et de l'invisible… Pourquoi Sakurai avait-il le droit de le pénétrer et surtout, pourquoi y était-elle son guide ? Etait-ce pour une raison physique ou bien la suite logique de son contrat ?

* * *

Moi je sais euh ! Moi je sais euh ! XD A vous de deviner !

Prochain chap : Mauvaises nouvelles


	6. Nos mondes se touchant

Voilà, je peux l'annoncer : de mon côté, j'ai terminé Not as We

Voilà, je peux l'annoncer : de mon côté, j'ai terminé Not as We ! Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez la fin. En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Suis contente, les reviews sont revenues ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Fissou **: Loool les comm'. XD J'adore. Je t'adore. Lol non, il ne s'est pas pris Asmaal dans la tronche, ça n'aurait pas super glamour. Je connais de nom la série mais je ne l'ai jamais lu ou regardé. Faudra que je regarde ça de plus près. Kiss et merci !

**Drake** : Mdr, je me suis dit que ça serait marrant. A la base, le chien n'était pas prévu, mais bon, pour rigoler… XD Et yes ! Les dragons en force ! Kiss et merci !

**Tif** : D'autres esprits… on va dire « oui et non ». XD Tu comprendras vers le chap 10 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Kiss et merci !

**Sugar&spice** : Lol tu aimes bien Megumi ? C'est bien, en voilà une qui sait apprécier les mauvais rôles (qui ne le sont pas forcément…) Kami qui connaitrait déjà Sakkun ? Qui sait ? XD Ah la la… Toutes les explications qu'ils vous manquent ! On va essayer de tout distiller au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, merci ! Kiss !

Je suis une grande romantique, certains le savent déjà. T.T Ca fait du bien quand même d'y aller franco sans trop se poser de questions de temps en temps. Je devrais moins me prendre la tête, non ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Nos mondes se touchant**_

- Salut, Sakurai ! Et à bientôt, Kami-chan ! J'espère que vous reviendrez jouer avec moi très vite !

La voix gentiment braillarde de Zenko retentissait si fort dans le grenier que l'on pouvait craindre qu'il se fît entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée, même s'il était invisible pour les autres habitants de la demeure. Le gamin s'était montré tellement expansif - pour ne pas dire envahissant – qu'il avait réussi à retenir Sakurai et Kami tout l'après-midi durant. Zenko se montra comme un enfant joueur et remuant qui débordait de vitalité et de bonne humeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de compagnie. Il s'avéra être aussi un petit farceur espiègle. Il avoua avoir été le fameux fantôme au drap volant qui avait effrayé la petite Megumi, il y a des années de cela.

Sakurai se remémora cet après-midi. Lui et sa demi-sœur n'avaient que six ans à l'époque et ils montaient souvent au grenier pour s'en servir de terrain de jeu. C'était encore au temps où Megumi ne savait pas encore que son petit frère lui volerait l'attention de son père et un avenir faste, celui où elle savait encore lui sourire et le regarder sans haine. Ce jour-là, un voile avait glissé d'une commode et s'était abattu sur la tête de la fillette qui s'était précipitée sur Sakurai en pleurant.

_« - Nii-saaaaan ! Un yûrei ! Sauve-moi, il va me manger ! »_

« Nii-san ». Il avait presque oublié qu'il fut un temps où Megumi l'appelait ainsi. Un flot de souvenirs à la douleur éparse remonta à la surface de sa mémoire. Toutes ces évocations le tiraient trop violemment en arrière. Il avait fait fi de tout cela, ces moments-là n'existaient plus pour lui. Ils étaient morts et enterrés si loin qu'il se disait parfois que tout ceci n'était que le résultat de son imagination. Les souvenirs que l'on s'inventait étaient les plus beaux. Ceux-là paraissaient si chaleureux et tendres par rapport à ceux qu'il se créait aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. A quoi cela servait-il si ce n'était souffrir et regretter ?

- Je ne pense pas revenir. Au revoir, Zenko.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers la sortie, laissant derrière lui les deux esprits. Kami ne comprit pas cette subite dureté dans le ton. Elle pensait que cela lui avait changé les idées. Quant à lui, Zenko reniflait, les yeux embués de grosses larmes mouillées.

- Nee-chaaaan ! criailla-t-il en se nichant dans ses jupes. Je veux qu'il revienne jouer avec moi !

- Allons, allons… Du calme, Zenko, le rassura-t-elle en lui frottant affectueusement la tête. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, je vais essayer de lui parler. Et puis, moi, je viendrai te voir de temps en temps.

- D'accord ! Tu pourras dormir ici si tu veux !

La jeune fille lui sourit pour le remercier puis partit sur les talons de Sakurai avant d'être retenue par la voix du _zashiki-warashi_. Elle se retourna vers lui et croisa son expression grave.

- Fais attention à toi, nee-chan. Une épée de Damoclès pèse au-dessus de toi. Ton désir la vaut-il vraiment ?

Les yeux verts de Kami s'écarquillèrent un peu et ses pensées se suspendirent un instant. Puis, elle eut un sourire. Dis donc, pour un enfant qui avait toujours vécu dans un grenier, il connaissait bien les conditions des autres êtres fantastiques.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle avec une triste résignation. Car j'ai déjà été une perdante.

Puis elle quitta le grenier avec les paroles du garçonnet dans un coin de sa tête. Elle le savait aussi bien que lui. La torture était intenable mais elle ferait tout pour la supporter.

Elle retrouva Sakurai sur la première marche de l'escalier descendant au premier étage.

- Zenko est un peu turbulent, mais il est gentil, n'est-ce pas ? Rassure-toi, c'est le seul esprit de la maison. Enfin… le seul avec moi. Ah ah ah !

- Kami, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle cessa aussitôt de rire et le guetta se tourner vers elle. Son visage était fermé et ses traits durcis par un ressentiment dont elle ne parvenait à deviner la provenance.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je peux subitement voir le monde de l'Invisible ni pourquoi tu es ici. Mais je te prierai de ne plus m'embarquer là-dedans. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Kami entrouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de produire le moindre son. Quelque chose venait de s'enrayer en elle. « Je ne suis pas comme toi »…

Quand elle retrouva ses esprits, Sakurai était déjà en bas.

- Itanagi-san ! appela-t-elle vainement.

Le jeune homme l'entendit mais fit la sourde oreille. Il entendit également ce qui entourait sa voix. Cette sensation d'avoir blessé. Il s'en voulut très vite d'avoir parlé ainsi à Kami. Mais il ne voulait plus regarder en arrière. C'était terminé.

Il repensa à l'étrange après-midi qu'il venait de passer. Un esprit dans le grenier. Un autre qui l'avait suivi. Cela faisait beaucoup de questions en suspens. Il imagina au travers de la figure de Zenko qu'il aurait peut-être pu devenir ce genre d'enfant exubérant et remuant s'il avait grandi normalement. Etait-ce là une possibilité d'explication à ce rejet ? Oui. Au fond, sans doute était-il un peu jaloux de voir qu'un enfant qui vivait seul était bien plus heureux que lui qui était entouré d'un père, d'une demi-sœur et d'une armée de gens à son service.

- Quel idiot je fais… déplora-t-il avec un petit rire amer.

- Sakurai-sama… ?

Il leva les yeux du sol. C'était Michi.

- Cela faisait un moment que je vous cherchais. Ce soir, après le dîner, votre père souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

- A propos de quoi ?

L'homme secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance. Cependant, étant donné le ton qui avait eu au téléphone, il pouvait espérer que ce fût pour une bonne chose. Monsieur paraissait de bien bonne humeur.

Sakurai opina du chef et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre, une grimace sur le visage du majordome l'arrêta.

- Autre chose ?

- Eh bien, ce soir… pour une durée indéterminée encore…

Le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il avait compris.

- Orie-sama est rentrée. Merci. A plus tard.

Il repartit avec la même boule au creux de l'estomac qui s'installait à l'approche de la maîtresse de maison. Cette femme avait le macabre don de lui glacer les entrailles sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il s'agissait probablement de son envie de lui nuire si puissante qui le faisait frissonner chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Il n'avait pas peur d'Orie Itanagi, elle n'avait rien fait pour cela. Seulement, elle était tel un poison qui refroidissait son sang. Il sentait le danger mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Jusqu'au dîner, Sakurai se cloîtra dans le monde de la lecture qui lui avait terriblement manqué depuis sa cécité. Il avait pris quelques uns de ses livres de cours afin de se replonger dans les études avant de revenir en cours de lendemain. Même les cours qu'il appréciait le moins, il aima pouvoir les lire de nouveau.

Kami ne se montra pas durant tout ce temps. Il se demanda ce qu'elle…

_« ... –ir ! Je voudrais… pour… »_

_« … res… ? … tribut… »_

_« Jamais ? »_

Sakurai rouvrit tout à coup les paupières. Encore. Il venait encore d'avoir un flash comme à l'hôpital. Le son était encore haché mais l'image était un peu plus nette. Il avait cru voir une femme lui parler. Qui était la seconde personne depuis laquelle il voyait la scène ? De quoi parlaient-elles ensemble ?

Le lourd gong de bronze résonna depuis l'horloge ancienne dans le couloir, lui indiquant qu'il était vingt heures, l'heure du dîner. Le jeune homme reposa son ouvrage près de lui puis quitta la bibliothèque.

Il arrivait aux abords de la salle à manger que la course de son sang se ralentit. Par delà la porte entrouverte, il « la » voyait, déjà assise à sa place près de son époux en train de discuter avec lui et sa fille. A croire qu'elle avait perçu son figement silencieux, Orie Itanagi s'interrompit et se tourna vers l'entrée.

Dès que ses yeux croisèrent la teinte charbonneuse de la femme, Sakurai crut que quelque chose le transperçait. Ce malaise grandissait de plus en plus avec le temps.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an qu'il n'avait vu sa belle-mère. Elle n'avait guère changé cependant. Orie Itanagi demeurait une femme à la beauté froide exhortée par sa blancheur de peau et le foncé de ses cheveux brou de noix, héritage qu'elle avait légué à la jeune fille près d'elle. Ses minces lèvres ne se montraient jamais nues ; il y avait toujours un voile de rouge à lèvre sombre qui les recouvrait, tantôt grenat tantôt rouge d'Andrinople comme ce soir. Jamais Sakurai ne l'avait vue sourire franchement. Même à Megumi, elle ne lui réservait qu'une affection retenue et estompée.

Entre elle et Sakurai, le silence se fit. Les autres convives n'ignoraient rien du vide qui les séparaient et savaient que c'était à Orie de faire le premier pas. Quand la maîtresse de maison était là, elle devenait la reine toute puissante qui autorisait la continuation des choses ou châtiait sans état d'âme.

- Tu es là, toi. Viens donc t'asseoir.

Pas de sarcasme. Pas de colère. Pas de mépris. Juste une glaciale indifférence.

- Bon retour chez vous, Orie-sama, la salua Sakurai en s'inclinant.

Il avait pris grand soin de ne pas dire « à la maison », cela aurait trop donné l'impression qu'il se croyait chez lui. Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle en essayant d'ignorer les balles noires de gel qui fusaient dans sa poitrine quand…

- Pas ici. Près de moi.

Il eut un mouvement d'arrêt en même temps que son père et Megumi s'arrêtaient de respirer. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

Il hésita, les doigts crispés en poing. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait en tête pour oser une telle chose. Malgré tout, il obéit. Face à cette femme, il ne pouvait pas lutter.

Sakurai prit une profonde inspiration et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de sa belle-mère, résigné à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Une fois installé, il y eut un silence si dense que les épaules des personnes présentes ployèrent sous son poids. Lui gardait la tête résolument droite et le regard fixe devant lui. Il resterait toujours digne, même devant ce poison.

Tout à coup, Orie lui prit le menton entre son pouce et son index et le força à l'affronter de face. Sa main était un glaçon qui lui brûlait la peau.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de si près. Ses yeux qu'il avait toujours vus noirs étaient en réalité d'un brun réglisse très sombre. Leur intensité négative lui donnait mal à la tête, il se croyait aspirer à l'intérieur.

La femme inspecta un long moment les yeux cérulés de Sakurai sans ciller puis le regarda enfin directement.

- Tu as retrouvé bien vite la vue… Je ne me rappelais pas que tes yeux étaient si clairs.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre que c'était ceux que sa mère lui avait donnés. Son envie retomba comme un soufflé quand elle se pencha vers son oreille. Son parfum capiteux lui monta à la tête avec la puissance d'une drogue dure. C'était une fragrance appuyée de fleurs et de musc qui lui allait à ravir. Il n'osait plus bouger, paralysé par ce parfum et ce souffle glacé près de ses tempes que lui seul entendit.

- Il me tarde de les voir se vider de toute étincelle vivante. L'horreur doit t'aller si bien, mon joli petit bâtard.

Sakurai serra le poing à s'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'Orie Itanagi le sentait. Cette femme…

Le temps pour lui de tempérer ses ardeurs, elle l'avait relâché et les entrées étaient servies. Une sensation de froid se diffusait dans sa cage thoracique. Quelle était cette peur ?

Le repas se déroula comme à l'ordinaire. Dans un silence quasi-complet. La seule fois où Sakurai eut à parler, c'était quand son père lui avait parlé de son extraordinaire guérison. Ensuite, il avait laissé les Itanagi se retrouver entre eux. Masusuke et Megumi avaient beaucoup à raconter à Orie, ce qui était normal. Lui se contentait de dîner sans un mot, en écoutant discrètement ce qui se disait.

Après le dîner et suite aux échos que sa fille lui avait donnés de ses cours de danse et de son kimono, Orie demanda à Megumi de lui montrer ses progrès. Toutes deux quittèrent donc la salle à manger pour se rendre au pavillon du thé. Resté seul avec son père, Sakurai y vit là l'occasion d'aborder le sujet à propos duquel il voulait l'entretenir. L'homme opina du chef et se saisit de son verre de vin français et le leva en direction de son fils.

- Mes félicitations, Sakurai. Les résultats de ton concours d'entrée à l'Ecole de Commerce te permettent de t'y inscrire. Je suis fier de toi.

Une lueur éclaira ses pâles iris. Il était accepté ? Alors… !

- Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir ma mère ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, les mains plaquées sur la table.

- Pas dans l'immédiat.

Le sang du jeune homme retomba dans ses chevilles.

- Il semblerait qu'elle n'habite plus votre ancien appartement de Kyôto, expliqua Masusuke en admirant la robe amarante du liquide dans sa coupe. Je vais lancer une recherche pour savoir où elle vit aujourd'hui.

Son fils serra les dents. Décidément, la déception n'avait pas bon goût. Sa sœur la frustration était tout aussi détestable. Encore un pathétique subterfuge pour le tenir et le faire patienter comme un gentil toutou. Et puisqu'il n'avait que cela, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

- Cela aurait été trop simple, pesta-t-il en quittant la table. Bonsoir.

- Je te dis la vérité, Sakurai. Sakurai !

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Une fois encore, il ne prêta pas attention aux appels qu'on lui lançait. Ce soir, il avait entrebâillé la porte de sa rancœur et il lui était difficile de la refermer tant il y avait de ressentiment qui poussait derrière. Sakurai savait au fond de lui que le jour où cette porte s'ouvrirait en grand, les conséquences en seraient terribles.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, la colère grondant dans sa poitrine. Il était fatigué de tout cela. Il préférait encore aller se coucher.

En poussant la porte de sa chambre, il ne s'attendait pas à y être attendu :

- Surpriiiiiise !

- Hein ?

Kami venait d'apparaître tout à coup dans son champ de vision, coiffée d'un bandeau marqué du kanji « _Réussite_ » et armée de deux éventails frappés du soleil rouge du drapeau national. Derrière elle, la chambre austère et épurée de Sakurai avait été décorée de guirlandes colorées utilisés pour son anniversaire et celui de Megumi quand ils étaient plus petits.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Zenko m'a aidée à les trouver dans le grenier. Tiens ! expliqua Kami en lui mettant dans les mains un verre de soda. Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé le champagne…

Puis, elle leva son propre verre à la santé du garçon, l'air radieux.

- Félicitations pour ton intégration au prestigieux Institut Supérieur de Gestion de Tôkyô, Itanagi-san ! _Banzai_ ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est fantastique !

Sakurai ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'était montré cassant tout à l'heure avec Kami alors qu'elle voulait lui changer les idées et elle était là, à le féliciter pour son concours. Elle avait organisé tout cela rien que pour lui alors qu'il l'avait chassée ?

La jeune fille comprit qu'il repensait à leurs derniers mots ensemble et baissa les yeux.

- Euh… Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure… Quand j'ai entendu dans son bureau ton père qui parlait de ton entrée à l'I.S.G, je me suis dit que ça te remonterait le moral. Tu n'aimes pas ?

On ne lui avait jamais organisé ce genre de petite sauterie pour fêter ses entrées au collège et au lycée de renom dans lesquels il avait été et était encore. On ne lui avait jamais dit « Félicitations » avec tant de sincérité. On ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui lorsqu'il montrait de rares signes de faiblesses.

L'amertume des derniers événements se dilua dans la contemplation de cette piècé colorée décorée à la va-vite et ce ridicule verre de soda pétillant. Ce sentiment de réconfort lui était inconnu, sa douceur et sa chaleur n'en étaient pas moins agréables à caresser.

Il hocha la tête et toqua son verre contre celui de Kami.

- C'est parfait. _Kampai_.

_- Kampai_ ! répéta la jeune fille, heureuse de le voir rasséréné.

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et fêtèrent la réussite de Sakurai à la fenêtre devant le spectacle de la fontaine en couleurs. Les tiges aquatiques s'entremêlaient avec grâce, se jetaient dans une colonne d'eau voisine ou s'inclinaient encore en oblique quand elles ne tournoyaient pas sur elles-mêmes. L'éventail de couleurs qui les habillait s'ouvrait et se déployait au rythme des changements de débit d'eau et de formes. Cet amoncellement d'aquarelles rendait si bien sous la nuit noire que l'on pouvait s'attendre à voir des petits esprits de l'eau jouer sur les jets. Kami reconnut que c'était absolument magnifique, quoique encore mieux avec un fond de musique classique. Son voisin s'étonna de la similarité de leur pensée et l'observa en coin.

La robe d'argent de la lune déployée sur la peau blanche de l'esprit donnait une espèce de transparence ses traits. Peu importe la nuance de rouge, de bleu ou de jaune qui brillait dans ses yeux, chaque teinte se mariait parfaitement avec celles de ses iris. Même ses cheveux sable devenus gris de lin sous les rayons lunaires rendaient Kami un peu plus fantomatique.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été dur.

Kami se tourna vers lui puis finit par lui sourire.

- C'est oublié. Je te comprends. On ne voit pas des fantômes tous les jours…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, espérant peut-être y trouver la réponse à la question qu'il se posait de plus en plus.

- Kami, pourquoi est-ce que je peux te voir ?

Dehors, la fontaine se vêtit de rouge et appliqua ses reflets rosés sur les profils des deux adolescents silencieux. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son chemin avait croisé celui de cette jeune fille si particulière. Un fantôme de surcroît.

Kami baissa un peu la tête pour réfléchir puis lui rendit un sourire énigmatique.

- Il y a de nombreuses raisons qui peuvent l'expliquer, Iui répondit-elle d'une voix basse empreinte de mystère. Je peux cependant t'en donner une physique.

Elle tendit l'index qu'elle pointa en direction de la glabelle de son interlocuteur.

- Tes yeux.

- Mes yeux… ?

- Oui. Tu as été opéré des yeux, pas vrai ? Dit de manière peu reluisante, tu as un bout de mort dans ton corps, des cornées qui plus est. Pas étonnant que tu puisses voir l'Autre Côté.

Cela lui parut logique. Il avait les yeux d'une personne qui n'était plus vivante aujourd'hui. D'une certaine manière, il voyait ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui depuis le monde de l'Invisible. Il était difficile de penser qu'à partir de maintenant, il verrait les morts et autres esprits fantastiques. Cela pouvait aussi expliquer sa guérison ultra rapide.

Tout à coup, un froissement de papier effleura le silence et la guirlande qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leur tête leur tomba dessus.

- Ah ah ! Je n'ai pas dû bien l'accrocher, rit Kami. Je vais la ranger.

- Je vais t'aider.

Tous deux prirent un morceau de la guirlande pour la replier lorsque, dans un moment d'inattention, la main de Sakurai frôla le bras de Kami.

- Ah !

Il sursauta un peu, sa main entourant l'autre. Il aurait frôlé la surface d'une eau froide que l'effet aurait été le même.

Son interlocutrice recula d'un pas, tristement gênée.

- Pardon… J'aurais préféré t'éviter cela… murmura-t-elle en s'occupant de remballer les décorations en vitesse. C'est trop sinistre.

Elle s'était rendue compte de ce lugubre changement peu après sa mort. Les esprits n'étaient plus que des courants d'air froids qui faisaient frissonner ceux qui…

- Ta main.

Kami s'immobilisa puis fit volte-face. Sakurai lui présentait sa paume droite tendue sans aucune trace de dégoût ou de peur sur le visage.

- S'il te plaît.

Si elle en avait encore un, elle aurait juré que son cœur aurait manqué un bond. Elle aurait voulu refuser, mais sa voix s'était faite si douce, ainsi que ses yeux qui l'attendaient patiemment.

Prudemment et lentement, tel le chiot qui s'approchait de la main de son maître, Kami tendit la paume. Ses doigts frémissaient. Au moment où leurs mains se touchèrent, tous deux eurent un mouvement surpris.

Sa main était fraîche, dépourvue de la moindre chaleur. Toutefois, elle demeurait concrète contre la sienne. Sa paume dessinait les petites gibbosités qui se trouvaient à la base des doigts et le plat creusé au centre. Le glissement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre laissait apparaître de nouveaux traits dans le croquis qui esquissait dans sa tête.

Sa main était dotée de la chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus. Peut-être était-elle plus chaude encore du fait que la sienne était celle d'un corps sans vie. Il avait des doigts de pianiste. Elle avait beau remonter encore un peu plus la paume, ses doigts étaient toujours plus petits d'une phalange.

Suspendu dans le cours du temps, Sakurai remarqua après quelques secondes de contemplation que sa vue se faisait incertaine. Kami vit à son tour les yeux célestes du garçon se voiler et écarta aussitôt sa main.

- Tu es fatigué, je crois. Ce n'est pas très bon de toucher un _yûrei_ trop longtemps. Va te coucher.

Il approuva par un hochement de tête et laissa Kami l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec délice. Il avait sommeil comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules ; il lutta alors pour ne pas sombrer tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée.

- Repose-toi. Ca a été éprouvant aujourd'hui, lui dit la jeune fille en rabattant la couverture sur lui.

- Kami… A l'instant… fit-il, la voix lointaine. Ce n'était pas sinistre…

Elle interrompit son geste et le dévisagea. Il semblait si fragile et apaisé quand le sommeil l'enlaçait. Elle était pourtant certaine que ses songes étaient sombres et sans joie. Avec ce masque gris fumée que laissait la lumière de nuit sur son visage, il avait l'air d'être comme elle. Un esprit volatile et insaisissable qui allait disparaître.

Elle s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Non. Il n'était pas comme elle. Elle appartenait au monde d'En Dessous et lui était un ange au regard de Paradis cristallin. Un monde les séparait, mais…

- Itanagi-san…. ? murmura-t-elle tout bas, penchée au-dessus de lui.

Elle dut attendre quelques secondes avant de le voir remuer un peu, signe qu'il était encore à peu près éveillé. Elle baissa encore la voix pour ne pas entraver son sommeil en préparation.

- Je peux… t'appeler Sakurai ?

- Hmmm…

Elle eut un sourire empli de tendresse qu'il ne verrait jamais. Peu importe. S'il pouvait juste percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cette joie qui gonflait sa poitrine, cela lui suffisait.

- Bonne nuit, Sakurai.

Elle lui caressa la joue du revers de l'index assez subrepticement pour que le froid ne le réveille pas puis quitta la chambre.

* * *

Ils sont trognons ces deux-là. Les aime. T.T

Prochain chapitre : Un retour pas très attendu…


	7. Retour au lycée

Allez, pour fêter l'arrivée de la wig et l'outfit de Sakurai, nouveau chap ! Banzaiiiii !

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif : **Je confirme, Orie est bonne pour le suicide organisé. XD Moi aussi, j'adore Sakkun et Kagami. Ils sont trop choupis. Kiss et merci !

**Drake : **Et comment qu'il y aura du sport ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle prépare… Kiss et merci !

Eh non, le calvaire de notre ami ne se limite pas qu'à la maison…

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Retour au lycée**_

Le lendemain matin, un petit déclic s'enclencha au passage des sept heures du matin sur l'écran digital de la chaîne stéréo et la puissante musique de _Carmen _se diffusa dans toute la chambre traversée de lumière. Un grognement étouffé par l'épaisseur des couvertures remonta des profondeurs des draps qui remuèrent. Une tête d'un blond champagne échevelée émergea et deux yeux célestes s'entrouvrirent péniblement.

- Michi et ses mélodies matinales… bougonna Sakurai en remontant une masse de cheveux clairs sur le haut du crâne.

Chaque jour, son majordome programmait un nouveau grand classique pour le réveil du jeune homme. Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi, un nom différent par matin. Sakurai ne savait jamais sur quoi il allait tomber. C'était un jeu que Michi avait instauré lors de son arrivée afin de l'initier à la musique classique. Depuis, l'habitude était restée.

Il se redressa sur son séant et s'étira avec volupté. Quelle nuit ! Il était tombé comme une masse après que Kami…

Il s'interrompit et scanna sa chambre d'un regard circulaire. Elle n'était pas là. Où avait-elle passé la nuit ? Avec Zenko au grenier ?

Il baissa les yeux sur sa paume droite. C'était étrange. Il lui semblait que la fraîcheur de sa main était encore ici sur la sienne. Elle avait laissé un voile dont l'effleurement lui restait.

On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit devant Michi.

- Encore au lit ? s'exclama-t-il avec autant de tonus qu'à l'accoutumée. Hop hop ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on va étudier à l'I.S.G que l'on peut s'octroyer de rater sa première journée de cours après des mois d'absence !

Sakurai observa l'homme s'approcher de lui et lui présenter son uniforme de lycéen avec un sourire paternel.

- Je n'ai eu le temps de vous le dire hier, et après, vous ne sembliez pas dans votre assiette… Toutes mes plus sincères félicitations pour votre concours, Sakurai-sama.

Ce dernier crut voir au travers du visage de Michi celui d'un esprit qui avait eu cette même expression. La perspective de cette journée s'annonçant sombre et difficile lui apparut plus ensoleillée et douce.

Il s'extirpa de ses couvertures et attrapa sa chemise blanche.

- Vu le réveil auquel j'ai eu le droit ce matin, j'ai un doute sur votre sincérité…

Le domestique était bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Et vu ? Son protégé s'était essayé à une plaisanterie ? Et cette courbe discrète qui venait d'ourler ses lèvres ? Etait-ce une esquisse de sourire ? Il ne croyait plus cela possible depuis des années.

Sakurai remarqua son silence et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tout va très bien, Monsieur ! se reprit Michi en se tenant droit de toute sa hauteur. Simplement, je…

- Oui… ? insista le garçon qui voyait son hésitation.

- Je vous trouve… d'une humeur plus légère, aujourd'hui. Je suis heureux de cela.

Le jeune homme arrêta un instant ses doigts qui nouaient sa cravate. Vraiment ? Les nuages qui assombrissaient son ciel n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille, au contraire, ils s'étaient accumulés. Rien n'avait changé. Il était pourtant vrai que son cœur pesait moins lourd ce matin.

Il reprit son habillage et prit la serviette à bandoulière que Michi lui tendait.

- Vous avez contribué à cela, mon bon Michi. Depuis plus de quatorze ans. Il fallait bien que cela commence un jour.

Puis il quitta sa chambre. A peine fit-il quelques pas dans le couloir qu'une masse de cheveux clairs apparut des profondeurs d'un mur.

- Bonjour, Sakurai ! lança joyeusement Kami à un Sakurai plaqué contre le mur tant il avait été surpris.

- B-Bonjour, Kami.

La jeune fille l'étudia du coin de l'œil. Avec cette veste grège par-dessus son pantalon noir, ses souliers cirés et sa serviette sous le bras, il avait tout d'un homme d'affaires. Le monde des riches empêchait trop souvent les enfants et les adolescents de s'amuser. Toujours pris dans l'engrenage des futurs empires à reprendre.

-Tu reprends le lycée aujourd'hui ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

Son interlocuteur trouva cette requête un peu incongrue. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, seulement, il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'elle trouverait à y faire.

Le visage de Kami se voila d'une triste figure.

- S'il te plait.

Encore une grimace mélancolique. Sakurai avait remarqué que Kami, derrière son air joyeux et enthousiaste, avait des moments de flottement qui le laissaient penser qu'elle lui cachait des choses. Après tout, tout le monde avait ses secrets, non ?

- Entendu. Tu permets ? Je dois aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

- Vas-y. A plus tard !

Sakurai la salua puis s'en retourna, des questions plein la tête. Oui, il devait reconnaître que Kami avait su éveiller sa curiosité.

Dans la salle à manger, il retrouva Megumi et sa belle-mère installées devant leur thé parfumé à la fleur de cerisier. Il en avait presque oublié qu'Orie était là avec tout cela.

- Bonjour.

Ses seules réponses furent un coup d'œil furtif vite reporté sur ses cours par ordinateur pour l'une, son journal pour l'autre. Cela ne lui faisait plus rien, depuis le temps. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et prit la tasse de thé que le domestique vint lui apporter ainsi que quelques toasts. Il ne retint pas un regard en biais à son impériale marâtre, même si sa simple vision lui faisait mal. Ses paroles empoisonnées lui revinrent en mémoire. Jamais auparavant elle ne lui avait parlé hostilement de manière aussi directe. Comme Megumi, cela se faisait d'ordinaire en sous-entendu avec des paroles âpres mais toujours dissimulées. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Orie Itanagi leva ses yeux obscurs de son ouvrage et remontèrent vers ceux de Sakurai. Il détourna aussitôt la tête ; il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il la provoquait. Bien que le contact visuel n'eût pas lieu, la femme avait perçu son attention posée sur elle.

- Tu reprends le lycée après quoi… six mois d'absence ? minauda-t-elle de sa voix suave et traînante. Tu crois que tes camarades ne t'auront pas oublié ?

- Cela fait plus d'un an que vous n'étiez revenue et personne ne vous a oublié que je sache.

Il en avait trop dit. Megumi tourna vivement la tête vers lui avec un regard noir qui le transperçait aussi puissamment que celui d'Orie juste en face de lui. Il conserva l'air le plus neutre possible en sachant très bien qu'il aurait à payer son audace. Tout ce qui venait de lui, Orie Itanagi ne laissait rien passer.

Sakurai s'attendit à une réplique corrosive, mais rien. Il s'osa à un regard vers sa belle-mère qui le dévisageait avec toute la tranquillité du monde, le menton posé sur le revers de sa main. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire placide sur son visage de neige.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle avec un trop grand calme. Il est très difficile de t'oublier. Même avec l'éloignement. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'éloignement…

Il ne comprit pas ses mots mais su cependant qu'ils étaient en rapport direct avec ceux de la veille et son impudence de ce matin.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit et s'acheva avec tout autant de calme que les autres repas. Quand il fut l'heure, Sakurai et Megumi se levèrent de table et prirent leurs affaires.

- A ce soir, mère, salua la jeune fille en boutonnant le dernier bouton de sa veste grège.

Ils quittèrent ensuite tous deux la pièce, attendus par la voiture devant le manoir. Il y avait du vent, ce matin. C'était une véritable tempête de neige florale qui balayait le jardin et l'allée de la propriété. Les cerisiers ne perdaient pourtant rien des milliers de fleurs qu'arboraient leurs branchages ployés, comme s'ils étaient condamnés à perdre leurs pétales pour l'éternité sans jamais finir nus. Le ciel était dégagé du moindre nuage, éclairé par un soleil froid, un soleil de printemps.

Sakurai descendit les marches du porche en inspirant ce doux parfum fleuri qui embaumait l'atmosphère. Cela le détendait pour avant ce qui l'attendait.

Il eut la surprise de voir que Kami l'attendait déjà près de la portière ouverte. Son étonnement fut plus grand encore en reconnaissant l'uniforme à la veste grège et à la jupe plissée noire qu'elle portait. Elle comprit sa question silencieuse et eut un petit rire.

- Eh bien ? Je suis un esprit, tu sais. J'ai quelques petites facultés en plus de traverser les murs, lui expliqua-t-elle en montant avant lui.

- Dépêche-toi, Sakurai. On va être en retard, le pressa Megumi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son demi-frère tardait.

Une fois que les deux adolescents et la passagère clandestine furent installés, la voiture démarra sous la pluie des cerisiers. Sakurai contemplait le paysage, fasciné par le contraste que formaient le vert émeraude des arbres du parc et ce blanc rosé poudreux, et Megumi révisait ses cours sur son ordinateur, épiée par Kami qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- Père disait que tu as passé le concours d'entrée ? dit enfin la jeune fille brune sans lever la tête de son travail. Bravo, bravo…

Kami grimaça face à l'absence totale de sincérité qui entourait sa voix.

- Jalouse, lui rétorqua-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Le jeune homme en face d'elles dut compter sur son flegme habituel pour s'empêcher de dire un mot de travers face à cette scène.

- Et toi ? Ton entrée à l'école d'architecture ? Je sais que ça devait arriver pour cette semaine.

Megumi s'arrêta de pianoter sur son clavier. Il était aussi au courant de cela ?

Elle reprit.

- Je suis passée, répondit-elle sur le même ton qu'elle emploierait pour dire « Il fait beau ». L'ISG m'aurait bien tentée, mais bon. Tu sais à quel point les femmes n'ont pas leur place dans le monde des affaires.

- Megumi…

- Père a dit qu'il avait organisé pour bientôt une petite réception pour Hanami et nos succès respectifs. Je ne rentrerai donc pas avec toi ce soir, je vais me chercher une nouvelle tenue.

Il comprit à son ton que la conversation était terminée et n'insista pas d'avantage. Restée silencieuse, Kami observa tour à tout les deux frère et sœur. Elle avait manqué quelque chose qui lui échappait. Pourquoi une telle animosité envers lui ? Cette histoire la tracassait. Et Megumi qui retournait sa veste…

Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet à travers la fourmilière de taxis de la capitale, la voiture s'arrêta devant un très haut portail grillagé.

- Bonne journée à vous, Megumi-sama, Sakurai-sama, leur dit le chauffeur depuis le rétroviseur.

Megumi referma le clapet de son ordinateur et sortit la première, suivie de Sakurai et Kami.

Le lycée Hanoya était à l'échelle des élèves qui le fréquentaient. Il s'agissait d'un établissement huppé extra-riche qui abritait les futurs grands chefs d'entreprises du pays. Si les revenus annuels paternels ne se comptaient pas en millions, il n'y avait aucune chance pour le malheureux scolarisé qui souhaitait l'intégrer. En plus de regrouper les meilleurs professeurs, le lycée bénéficiait d'infrastructures gigantesques : piscine olympique, stade, gymnase, dôjô, bibliothèque, laboratoires pour les cours de sciences et un théâtre digne d'une salle d'opéra. On parlait même de la construction d'un manège pour les élèves qui avaient choisi le club d'équitation. Les bâtiments, récemment rénovés, émergeaient de terre, gris, imposants et énigmatiques à la fois avec leurs vitres sans teint. La première fois que Sakurai avait franchi ce portail, il avait eu la sensation de pénétrer un nouveau monde. C'était le cas, d'ailleurs. Les mentalités étaient si différentes de celles des gens du commun que l'illusion de côtoyer un autre peuple était totale.

_- Let's go_ ! s'exclama Kami en partant la première. Tu vas arriver en retard.

Sakurai opina du chef et s'avança dans la longue allée bordée de pelouse en même temps que d'autres élèves qui pressaient le pas.

A Hanoya, il n'était plus question de salles de classe mais d'amphithéâtres. A chaque place disposée sur les bancs se trouvait au moins une prise secteur car les élèves prenaient tous les cours en numérique en plus de recevoir des exercices ou autres fichiers depuis le poste de l'enseignant lorsque cela était nécessaire. Les leçons étaient projetées directement sur une toile gigantesque et pointées par un laser. Les cours prenaient dès lors des aspects de réunion de travail.

Arrivé à proximité de son amphithéâtre, un bras vint s'enrouler autour des épaules de Sakurai et le tira en arrière.

- Sakkuuuun ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Ca fait plaisir ! Montre voir tes nouveaux yeux ?

On le fit pivoter sur ses talons mais Salurai avait déjà deviné qui était cette personne si bruyante de bon matin. C'était un grand garçon dégingandé qui avait déteint ses cheveux noirs de jais en châtain et qui les coiffait toujours n'importe comment. A se demander s'il ne quittait pas son lit le matin et venait directement au lycée sans se coiffer. Il ne nouait jamais sa cravate et préférait laisser sa chemise blanche entrouverte sur la gorge –pour un effet « sexy » disait-il exactement. Autre caractéristique, il avait toujours la forme et le sourire et n'avait strictement rien qui laissait entendre qu'il était le fils d'un chirurgien de renommée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Sakurai n'avait vu ses iris noisette rieurs.

- Taketomo…

- « Taketomo » ? Après six mois à ne pas se voir, tu ne m'appelles pas « Kakuei » ? Aaaaaah, Sakurai, ta froideur est autant de glace que ta beauté… se lamenta le garçon en prenant une voix aiguë.

- Ah ah ! Il est drôle, ton ami, s'amusa Kami qui pouffait de rire.

Sakurai s'excusa de son impolitesse et le salua à son tour. Kakuei était le seul qui ne s'était pas laissé avoir par l'apparente froide indifférence qui flottait en continu sur le visage de notre ami. Il avait compris que cette façade dissimulait autre chose et était toujours revenu à la charge pour nouer des liens. Même si Sakurai se disait que c'était Kakuei qui avait décidé qu'ils « étaient amis », il n'en appréciait pas moins d'avoir un visage amical près de lui au lycée.

- Il s'en est passé des choses ici pendant ton absence, informa-t-il en jetant un œil autour de lui alors qu'ils entraient dans l'amphithéâtre. Et apparemment, tu n'as pas manqué à tout le monde…

Les deux autres adolescents l'imitèrent et scrutèrent autour d'eux. Les différents étudiants déjà installés qui discutaient entre eux les épiaient, l'œil mauvais en direction de l'ancien absent. Des murmures discrets se mêlaient les uns aux autres, murmures que Kami aurait souhaité déchiffrer. Une chose était sûre, il ne s'agissait pas d'éloges. Sakurai, lui, en connaissait déjà la nature.

Accompagné de Kakuei, il alla prendre place au siège qu'il avait pour habitude de prendre et sortit ses affaires sans payer attention aux médisances environnantes. Refroidie par l'atmosphère pesante des lieux, Kami prit place à ses côtés, assez mal à l'aise.

- Sakurai, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air aussi hostile à ton… Héééé ! Mais attention !

Il sursauta. Kakuei venait de s'asseoir dans… enfin, « sur » Kami.

- Kakuei ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix forte sans réfléchir.

- Ah ! Quoi ? Quoi ? s'exclama son ami en regardant partout. J'ai senti un sacré courant d'air…

- « Le courant d'air » était là avant toi, bougonna Kami en se décalant d'une place, vexée.

- Euh… rien, tout va bien, Kakuei. Excuse-moi.

Visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait que Kami était un fantôme invisible des autres humains. Les autres élèves n'avaient rien perdu de la scène et y virent là le feu vert pour leur animosité.

- Alors, Itanagi, à peine rentré tu veux déjà attirer l'attention sur toi ? lança une fille qui parlait avec Megumi.

- Ca m'épate, ça, les gens qui ont déjà tout ce qu'ils veulent. Mais non, il faut qu'ils aient les regards sur eux en plus ! surenchérit un garçon aux lunettes strictes deux rangées plus haut.

- Ce genre de personnalité me dégoûte, appuya son voisin en plissant les yeux. Surtout que tu ferais mieux de te faire petit, Itanagi.

Kami était livide. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde en avait après lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour s'attirer le courroux de toute une classe ? C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle se tourna vers Megumi. Maintenant qu'elle était en publique, elle se taisait. Pire, elle avait posé le masque d'une victime sur ses traits gracieux. Elle trompait son monde depuis le début.

Sakurai affronta ses détracteurs de face. L'avantage du lycée, c'était qu'il n'avait personne pour surveiller ses dires. De plus, le monde des riches se caractérisait aussi par les rivalités qui le régissaient. Ici, il pouvait se défendre.

- Et ce sont trois pauvres enfants de petits chefs d'entreprise insignifiants qui me disent cela, répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante. C'est ironique.

Non pas qu'il souhaitait mettre en avant sa supériorité pécuniaire, mais il savait que pour ces trois idiots-ci, c'était le sujet qui faisait mal. La contre-attaque fit son effet et ils ravalèrent leurs paroles, l'œil noir. Aucun d'eux ne pipa mot jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

- Bien dit, Sakurai, glissa Kakuei à son oreille avant d'allumer son ordinateur.

Kami, elle, ne savait que penser.

Durant ce cours d'Histoire, l'apparent silence studieux qui régnait n'était qu'une façade que Kami démonta très vite. Les ordinateurs bénéficiaient tous d'une connexion Internet sans fil et nombreux élèves se distrayaient en s'envoyant des mails. Or, nombreux d'entre eux étaient à destination de la même boîte de réception, celle d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux aigue marine qui lisait les messages assassins sans montrer la moindre émotion. L'esprit assis juste derrière lui les lisait avec des frissons dans le dos.

Cette fois, c'en était trop pour Kami qui se leva d'un bond.

- Bandes d'imbéciles ! Vous allez voir !

Sakurai sursauta à cet éclat de voix mais ne put que suivre silencieusement du regard la jeune fille qui filait à travers les rangs et les étudiants. Que faisait-elle à s'accroupir sous leurs sièges ? Elle s'arrêta ainsi près de chaque élève, sauf Kakuei, puis elle descendit tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre près du professeur. Sakurai l'observait faire, intrigué. Que cherchait-elle à faire ?

- Sakurai, retire la prise secteur de ton ordinateur et celle de Taketomo.

Il obéit, curieux de connaître la raison de cette demande. Puis, Kami alla derrière le bureau de la professeur d'Histoire et plongea sa main passe muraille dans le dispositif électrique qui alimentaient les gradins.

Dans la seconde suivante, tous les écrans encore branchés s'éteignirent dans un même bruit commun de grésillement peu rassurant. Les plaintes et les protestations outrées fusèrent toutes ensemble sous l'expression hagarde du professeur qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette panne.

- Mince alors… pensa Sakurai en refermant son ordinateur pour cacher son état encore fonctionnel.

- Eh bien ! siffla Kakuei avec un début de rire. Un ange a entendu parler de ton injustice.

Sakurai baissa les yeux vers Kami qui appréciait la contemplation des conséquences de son sabotage avec le sourire du méfait accompli. Elle eut un petit rire victorieux et dédicaça au jeune homme qui l'épiait le pouce de la victoire.

- Vengeance numéro un ! clama-t-elle. La technologie n'aime pas le surnaturel.

La professeur referma son ordinateur avec un soupir puis s'adressa au reste de l'assemblée.

-Je suis désolée, mais la panne semble grave. Comme tous mes cours étaient sur cet ordinateur, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'annuler la séance. Je vous communiquerai ultérieurement la date de rattrapage.

Les lycéens ne retinrent pas leurs grognements furieux et rassemblèrent leurs affaires rapidement. Une fois debout, tous s'étalèrent de tout leur long par terre, la plupart avec leur précieuse machine dans les bras. En plus des exclamations de surprise et des bruits de choc, il y eut le fracas d'ordinateurs éclatés.

- Mais qui a attaché comme ça nos chaussures par les lacets ?! s'écria un garçon qui était tombé en plein sur son ordinateur.

Sakurai et Kakuei restèrent muets d'ébahissement face au spectacle de la classe allongée par terre à gémir de douleur ou à hurler au fantôme.

Kami ne desserrait pas les dents.

- Et vengeance numéro deux ! Les crétins dans votre genre devraient s'écraser plus bas que terre !

Toujours aussi remontée, elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre sans se priver de « marcher » au passage sur les étudiants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et quitta l'amphithéâtre.

Sakurai en était bouche bée.

- Kami…

* * *

Tu as raison, Kami ! Fight ! XD

Prochain chap : Relooking… ?


	8. Ouvre toi!

Finalement, je n'ai pas reçu sa wig, mais j'ai reçu son outfit qui me faisait trop envie. Sakkun est vraiment choupi dedans ! Mais il serait mieux avec des cheveux… TT

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif : **Eh oui, je suis une insupportable de tortionnaire. Enfin bon, vous êtes tous habitués à ça, non ? XD Kiss et merci !

**Sugar & Spice** : Eh oui ! On dirait pas comme ça, hein ? XD Mais la demoiselle cache encore tellement de choses… Loool « Saki-chan » ! Ca change de « Sakkun » XD ! J'adore ! Comment Sakurai fait avec Orie ? Il prend sur lui, surtout. Après, il sait qu'elle est dans une position difficilement supportable, alors il essaye de se faire oublier. Pas facile tout ça. Kiss et merci !

**Drake** :Mdr ! Elle aurait pu le faire, mais dans ce cas, toute la classe n'aurait pas payé. Là, c'était collectif. XD Kiss et merci !

Ne jamais avoir un ami plus déluré que vous. Jamais. XD

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Ouvre-toi ! **_

Durant la demie heure qui lui restait suite à l'interruption du cours, Sakurai essaya de retrouver Kami. Il partit en chasse et fouilla les principaux lieux du lycée, en vain. Le campus était si vaste qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour tout faire, même au pas de course. Kakuei l'avait suivi, curieux de savoir ce que son ami pouvait chercher avec autant d'ardeur.

- C'est pas souvent que je te vois aussi pressé, sourit le grand châtain avec une douce goguenardise. Aussi expressif, devrai-je dire.

A bout de souffle à cause de l'empressement que lui demandaient ses recherches, Sakurai se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

- Oh oui, approuva Kakuei avec un vif hochement de tête. Quand je t'ai connu, en Seconde, jusqu'à il y a peu, ton visage ne fluctuait pas du tout. Aucune émotion ne te traversait.

Il baissa un peu les yeux. Kakuei était dans le vrai. Il s'était effectivement construit une carapace blindée sur laquelle tout avait rebondi sans aucune faille. Rien n'avait eu d'emprise sur lui. Jusqu'aux mots et aux gestes d'un _yûrei_ au tempérament incroyable.

- Mais ! reprit Kakuei avec dynamisme, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Je crois que tu changes en bien.

Son visage de grand gamin se ferma un instant avec un rare sérieux.

- Je comprends que tu en ais pris plein la tête à cause de ces imbéciles, Sakurai. Mais respire un peu. Vis ta vie ! Tu les emmerdes tous, fais-toi un peu plaisir. Si tu ne dis pas haut et fort ce que tu veux et ne veux pas, tu vas sombrer. Parle, crie, tape du poing ! Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui veut se faire oublier. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, tu le sais !

Sakurai ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Kakuei l'arrêta, un index académique levé devant son nez et un sourire trop large pour être honnête.

- Aussi, vais-je me charger de ta _rebel attitude_. Aujourd'hui même. Après les cours.

- Hu ? Mais… Hé ! De quoi parles-tu ? Kakuei ? Kakuei !! appela le jeune homme d'une voix forte à l'autre qui s'éloignait en courant.

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu pour son cours optionnel de biologie renforcée. Lui et ses idées bizarres ! Il faudrait qu'il lui en touche deux mots un de ces jours.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la sonnerie fit retentir ses échos grinçants dans tout l'établissement. Et pas de Kami en vue. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Elle était partie en exploration minutieuse ou quoi ? Il soupira d'abandon, remonta la bandoulière de sa serviette sur son épaule et partit au cours suivant.

Pour une première journée depuis son absence, Sakurai dut reconnaître qu'elle se déroulait plutôt bien. D'accord, il avait toujours droit à des piques enflammées ici et là et tout autant de regards mauvais de la part de sa classe, mais par chance, « l'incident » électrique de la matinée avait conduit les élèves de la Terminale A à diriger leur colère sur la perte de leur ordinateur fusillé de l'intérieur et/ou broyé de l'extérieur. Il en mettrait ses nouveaux yeux au feu que la plupart y avaient vu une manifestation paranormale en constatant que leur bouc émissaire avait été épargné. Une chance que son _ijime_ ne se limitait qu'à sa seule classe. Si le lycée entier avait été sur son dos, il n'aurait jamais tenu trois ans comme il l'avait fait.

Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, s'il avait intégré la Terminale C, il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes. Les classes étaient réparties selon l'avenir de l'étudiant. Les élèves comme lui qui étaient appelés à reprendre la direction d'un empire économique se retrouvaient en classe A, ceux promis à un avenir dans le domaine juridique allaient en B et ceux qui s'orientaient plus vers une carrière politique allaient en C. Le reste allait en D. L'on murmurait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que les « élèves C » étaient pire que des requins qui vendraient père et mère pour se faire une place. A vérifier. Si les Terminale C avaient un jour vent de l'histoire de Sakurai qui lui valait la haine de ses homologues, nul doute qu'ils le considèreraient comme un héros.

- Ca fait froid dans le dos… pensait-il après son cours de mathématiques, le dernier de la journée.

L'air de cette fin d'après-midi s'était rafraîchi. Le soleil pâle de printemps avait pratiquement fini son office pour la journée. Sa lumière safrane s'étendait sur toute la voûte céleste tout en amorçant sa descente derrière l'horizon. Une pointe de vent s'était levée. Elle faisait tournoyer les jupes plissées des filles ou décoiffaient les brushings impeccables des garçons. Les nombreuses voitures de luxe s'entassaient en file indienne dans l'immense cour intérieure dans l'attente que les jeunes héritiers et héritières les rejoignent.

Sakurai fit une halte sous le porche du hall et scruta. Non, la sienne n'était pas encore arrivée. Il fit glisser son sac pour le poser à terre mais s'arrêta. Son attention était attirée par une étrange scène un peu plus loin.

Sur l'un des nombreux bancs de marbre blanc qui étaient disposés devant les bâtiments, deux filles en uniformes étaient assises. La première serrait quelque chose dans ses mains et retenait ses larmes dans un mouchoir de soie brodée sans remarquer la seconde qui l'observait avec tristesse, ses longs cheveux ondoyés flottant doucement au vent. De là où il était, Sakurai vit Kami parler à l'étudiante mais ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre. Elle tendit la main vers le visage de sa voisine éplorée afin de lui sécher ses pleurs. Son cœur se serra à la vue de sa main qui la traversa telle du vide.

Kami pinça les lèvres, plus attristée et baissa la main, se contentant de lui parler encore.

- Makiguchi-sama ! appela soudainement un chauffeur depuis sa voiture. Je suis ici !

La lycéenne leva d'un bond comme si on lui avait piqué le postérieur avec une aiguille. Elle essuya une dernière fois ses yeux, rangea dans sa poche de veste ce que Sakurai distingua comme une photo puis rejoignit la voiture qui l'attendait, suivie par le regard éteint de Kami. Une fois la voiture partie, le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'avait-elle ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes.

- Beaucoup de chagrin. Quelqu'un l'a laissée et elle se sent très seule.

Il ne répondit pas et préféra porter son regard sur la longue allée bétonnée menant au portail d'entrée en fer forgé. Sans doute un ancien petit ami peu attentif. Après l'expression de justice vengeresse qui s'était peinte sur le visage délicat de la jeune fille, cela lui fit bizarre de la voir si triste à présent.

- Pour ce matin… merci, lâcha-t-il après un long silence. J'ai eu la paix pour une fois.

- Justement… reprit Kami en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça ?

Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés sous le vent. Il n'aimait pas ressasser cela, mais après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle méritait une explication.

- Parce qu'ils défendent Megumi. C'est en ma faveur que reviendra la direction du groupe bancaire de mon père alors que c'est Megumi l'aînée…

- … qui prend devant tout le monde un pauvre air de petite fille gâtée spoliée pour te faire payer ce favoritisme que tu n'as jamais réclamé, acheva une voix en face de lui.

C'était Kakuei qui guettait son ami avec le même visage qu'un grand frère aurait envers le petit dernier d'une fratrie.

- Arrête de penser à ça. Ils essaient de se faire bien voir de ta sœur en se rangeant de son côté car ils savent que toi tu sais lire entre leurs lignes.

Kami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre la choquait. C'était pour cela que Sakurai était harcelé depuis son arrivée à Hanoya ? Pour une histoire d'héritage qu'il n'avait influencée en rien ? Pourtant, les autres voyaient bien comme elle qu'il n'était pas du genre à se parer d'arrogance et de prétention pour briller en public ! Cette ignominie était si révoltante qu'elle en restait sans voix. Ce n'était pas possible…

- Allez ! Maintenant que je suis là, on va s'occuper de dérider un peu cet ado dans son costume de futur grand patron ! déclara Kakuei en attrapant une main de Sakurai.

- Quoi ? Kakuei ! On va m'attendre ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! prétexta son ami qui sentait mal cette idée.

- Non, il a raison ! approuva Kami en se levant à son tour. Tu as assez donné ! Amuse-toi un peu toi, aussi !

- Hein ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mette aussi !

- A qui tu parles, Sakkun ?

Et c'est ainsi que notre ami fut enlevé en bonne et due forme par un esprit et par un garçon un peu trop survolté à son goût. Les trois jeunes gens montèrent dans la voiture qui attendait le jeune maître Taketomo et partirent sous les protestations offusquées de Sakurai en direction du quartier de Shibuya.

Sur le trajet, il eut beau user de tous les arguments, Sakurai ne parvint pas à faire changer Kakuei d'avis, d'autant plus qu'il bénéficiait de l'appui invisible de Kami. Elle aussi lui disait qu'il devait profiter de la vie en oubliant un peu la haine d'autrui. Il n'avait pas à garder tout cela pour lui.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination au carrefour de Hachiko. Le fameux quartier de la mode tokyoïte au mille néons et à la jeunesse stylée aux looks plus excentriques les uns que les autres. C'était la première fois que Sakurai venait dans ce recoin de la capitale et il fallait dire que sa première rencontre avec les _ganguro_ bronzées et décolorées le rendait perplexe. Voilà le parfait antonyme de ce qu'il voyait tout les jours : des jeunes filles au look bariolé et outrancier qui faisaient fi de la sage et noble blancheur de peau japonaise et s'attiraient souvent les critiques aiguisées de la société traditionnelle bien pensante. Cette provocation ostentatoire força son respect.

Sous recommandation de Kakuei, les garçons se délestèrent de la veste de leur uniforme frappée du sigle de Hanoya afin de mieux se fondre dans la masse. Après cela, le quartier était à eux. Des écrans géants sur toutes les façades des buildings, des panneaux publicitaires qui faisaient la hauteur des bâtiments, de la musique dans tous les coins et surtout, une foule monstre qui se croisait sur les larges passages piétons de l'avenue. C'était une véritable débauche de sons et de couleurs qui assaillaient les trois arrivants de toutes parts.

La faune hétéroclite fut ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Sakurai. Entre les jeunes japonaises élégantes qui mêlaient dans leur style ceinture sur pull ample et mini-jupe avec des bottes hautes et leurs accompagnateurs aux tee-shirts larges et coiffures déjantées, sans oublier les fameuses _gothic lolita_, ces poupées victoriennes nouvelle génération enroulées dans du tissu froufroutant rose dragée ou noir corbeau et lacées de rubans de satins, ce néophyte du monde lambda ne savait où donner de la tête. Dire qu'il aurait pu ressembler à ce garçon là-bas qui pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone portable…

Kami remarqua son intérêt et eut une idée.

- Etape numéro un ! décréta-t-elle en lui attrapant la manche du poignet. Une garde-robe plus _trendy_ ! En route !

- Mais… !

Et sans crier gare, elle l'entraîna avec elle droit sur le magasin central du quartier, le Shibuya 109. Prenant la course soudaine de son ami pour un enthousiasme débordant, Kakuei fut agréablement surpris et s'élança sur ses talons.

- Du shopping ? Super idée ! On va faire prendre l'air à la carte bancaire !

Le Shibuya 109, avec plus de cinq étages de boutiques de vêtements et d'accessoires de mode, rivalisait avec une discothèque tant le bruit y était assourdissant. Les appels des vendeuses à l'entrée de leur magasin et la musique techno que hurlaient les haut-parleurs auraient eu de quoi faire fuir Sakurai s'il n'avait pas été aussi bien escorté.

Le pauvre fut ainsi traîné de boutique en boutique, conseillé par Kakuei et les vendeuses qui s'amusèrent beaucoup à relooker ce beau garçon à l'air si austère. Même Kami s'y mettait en glissant discrètement dans les mains des vendeuses les tenues qu'elle avait repérées.

Sakurai finit par abdiquer et devint un mannequin docile. Il pensait même que cette mode était plus agréable que tous les vêtements classiques de grandes marques italiennes ou françaises qu'il portait. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait pas non plus succombé à un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés en adoptant un look complètement fou. Il faisait juste…

- … carrément cool ! complimenta Kakuei avec un hochement de tête admiratif. Tu étais fait pour porter les vêtements du peuple !

Le jeune homme devant la cabine d'essayage n'eut pas de réaction. S'il savait qu'il faisait initialement partie du « peuple »…

- Tu es encore plus beau comme ça, Sakurai ! s'ébaudit Kami en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle comprit au regard interloqué de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait un peu trop parlé. Elle rougit comme une tomate et préféra quitter le magasin à toute vitesse.

- On arrête les frais là ? proposa Sakurai, lessivé. Ca fait deux heures que l'on écume les boutiques…

- D'accord, mais la journée n'est pas finie !

Kakuei s'occupa de payer les achats de son ami – ça lui faisait trop plaisir de contribuer à son changement – et lui proposa de boire un verre dans un petit café voisin.

Rejoints plus tard par Kami, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assis devant leur menthe à l'eau à observer les mouvements de foule qui passaient devant eux. Sakurai fut gêné pour Kami qui ne pouvait pas commander. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air s'il avait commandé une seconde boisson ?

- En tout cas, c'est gentil de me sortir, dit-il en poussant discrètement son verre vers sa voisine invisible. Même si je persiste à dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en soucier.

Kami baissa les yeux sur la paille rose pointée dans sa direction et aspira quelques gorgées. Elle était touchée de son attention, mais elle n'osait pas lui avouer qu'à présent, elle avait perdu le goût des choses , tout comme la sensation de faim et de soif.

- Pour une fois que je peux te sortir un peu de ton carcan de silence, je n'allais pas m'en priver ! rit Kakuei avant de se redresser de son siège. Oh… ! Oh non, j'oserai pas…

Intrigué, Sakurai remonta le long de son regard pour savoir ce qu'il avait vu. Son teint changea de couleur et ses doigts tremblèrent autour de son verre.

- Kakuei… Là…

Kami l'imita et cligna les yeux de surprise.

- Eh bien ça… souffla-t-elle avec un début de rire. Oh non…

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation entre la devanture du magasin qu'il venait de voir et l'œillade menaçante de son ami, le garçon châtain finit par se lever.

- Oh si ! Ca va te convertir totalement ! rit-il.

- Je t'interd… Noooon !

Trop tard, il l'avait attrapé.

Quelques minutes et autres protestations plus tard, Sakurai sortit, accompagné de Kakuei et Kami, et vint regarder dans le reflet de la vitre, son lobe gauche nouvellement percé d'un petit anneau d'argent fumé.

- Je rêve… soupira-t-il en soulevant une mèche de cheveux blonds qui retombaient devant son bijou. De quoi ai-je l'air ?

- Ca te va très bien, le contredit Kami avec un sourire.

- Si c'est bien porté, un anneau donne un air très détaché et cool ! récita Kakuei comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue. Et là, c'est ton cas.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu en as deux sur son oreille droite. Ah non, trois maintenant… corrigea Sakurai en jetant un coup d'œil au nouvel anneau qui ornait le haut de l'oreille de Kakuei.

Sakurai fit la moue devant son image. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Qui était ce jeune homme qui avait tout d'un adolescent tokyoïte des plus normaux ? Ses vêtements suivaient la tendance actuelle et sa boucle d'oreille ajoutait une petite touche particulière qu'il n'aurait jamais osée en temps normal. Il se sentait pourtant bien dans ces vêtements, dans la peau de ce garçon sans histoire qu'il aurait pu être. Mais en même temps, il était perdu. Voulait-il vraiment ressembler à ce qu'il n'était pas ? S'approcher de cette image que sa vie actuelle ne lui attribuait pas ?

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire quand même, le piercing… marmotta-t-il en imaginant déjà les réactions familiales.

- Il accepte ! traduisit Kakuei avec joie. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y feras vite. Et pour finir cette journée en beauté, on va l'immortaliser !

Une fois de plus, il prit le bras de Sakurai et l'emmena sa dernière élucubration. Celle-ci se baptisait très simplement « _perikura »_. Le jeune homme blond considéra avec perplexité le gros photomaton pour accueillir au moins cinq personnes.

- Oh, j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça ! s'amusa Kami qui était déjà dedans.

- C'est parti !

Kakuei glissa les quelques pièces de monnaie dans la fente de l'appareil et poussa Sakurai à l'intérieur. Il s'occupa de faire tous les réglages sur la trame de fond et le texte. Son ami le regardait faire, un peu méfiant.

- Ah ah ! Je vais te rajouter des piercings, décida le garçon châtain en tapotant sur les boutons.

- Ah non ! J'ai assez de trous pour le restant de mes jours ! protesta le blond en lui retenant le poignet.

- Mais si, mais si !

Dans leur gentille lutte, les garçons jouèrent des bras, si bien est que l'un d'eux appuya par inadvertance sur le déclencheur. Le flash jaillit dans la cabine et immobilisa les trois adolescents encore figés de surprise.

Ce fut Sakurai qui réceptionna le lot de quatre photos qui tomba quelques minutes plus tard. Il se découvrirt en train de réprimander un Kakuei hilare près de Kami qui était à cheval entre le rire et l'appel à l'aide, coincée entre les deux. Les garçons portaient tous les deux sur la tête une couronne rajoutée numériquement et le fond portait le titre de la séance photos en lettres bariolées : « _Les roi du monde_ ». Bien que peu conventionnel, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à ce cliché son manque de vie.

- On est très bien tous les deux, pas vrai ? demanda Kakuei en détachant une photo pour lui. Mon premier souvenir avec toi, je vais la conserver longtemps !

Sakurai leva un regard étrange vers lui. Alors, depuis tout ce temps, il le voyait vraiment comme un ami et non comme l'héritier Itanagi ? Il ne se rendit compte que maintenant du mal qu'il avait pu faire à Kakuei avec son indifférence, ses silences et sa froideur. Au fond, il avait été le seul à le soutenir et le défendre face aux autres.

- Merci… Kakuei…

- Mais de rien, je me suis trop amusé. Allez, je te raccompagne ?

- Ca ira. J'ai appelé mon chauffeur. Il va venir directement.

- OK. Dans ce cas, je vais… Ooooh ! Makiguchi-saaaan ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix haut perchée en faisant des signes de la main. Bonsoir !

Sakurai trouva la personne à qui était destinée cette voix ronronnante. C'était une jeune fille rousse qui venait de tourner la tête à l'appel de son nom. Elle sourit et répondit aussi par un signe amical. Il l'avait déjà vue et savait qu'elle s'appelait Okichi Makiguchi. C'était une élève de la classe B sur laquelle Kakuei avait de très grosses vues depuis un mois. Dès qu'il la voyait, ce grand gaillard jovial et extraverti perdait tous ses moyens face à elle.

- Bon, euh… Ce n'est pas que je veux te laisser mais… commença Kakuei en jouant avec ses doigts.

- Vas-y, j'ai compris. Mais dis-moi, cette Makiguchi, elle n'a pas une sœur à Hanoya ? Une brune avec les cheveux au carré ? Je l'ai vue pleurer cet après-midi après les cours.

Son ami le corrigea. Non, ce n'était pas sa sœur. Tsuki Makiguchi était sa cousine et la raison de ses pleurs n'était pas difficile à savoir. Une de ses amies avait décédé et elle ne parvenait pas à faire son deuil.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai une photo de cette fille, dit-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille. Tsuki-san sait que sa cousine me plait bien alors elle m'en a donné une d'elles trois. Tiens.

Sakurai prit le petit morceau de papier glacé et son cœur s'arrêta. Devant la fontaine d'un riche jardin baigné de lumière, Okichi Makiguchi se tenait près de sa cousine Tsuki qui avait le visage bien plus rayonnant et radieux que tout à l'heure sur le banc du lycée. Peut-être était-elle naturellement enjouée, à moins que ce ne fût le fait de poser près de son amie, une jeune fille à la longue chevelure ondulée couleur sable qui souriait à l'objectif de son regard timide vert tilleul et pistache, qui la rendait allègre.

- C'est… articula-t-il, la voix bloquée.

- Un joli brin de fille, hein ? Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Kagami, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Une exclamation étouffée près de lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme blond releva lentement la tête vers Kami qui le fixait avec une horreur pétrifiée dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte d'effarement.

- Kagami… « Kami »…?

* * *

Oh oh… Révélation ! XD

Prochain chapitre : Que caches-tu Kami ? Hé ? Et vous êtes qui, vous ?


	9. L'envoyée d'En Dessous

On continue, on continue, en attendant que je reçoive ma seconde BJD ! XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Mini Vega** : Moi aussi, les trouve trop chous. T.T Suis fan d'eux XD Hi hi hi ! Mici et contente de te revoir parmi nous ! Kiss !

**Drake** : Il a fait Pretty Woman loool ! XD J'aurais bien aimé assister au truc moi aussi. Et en effet, Kami cache encore plein de choses… Kiss et merci !

**Tif**: Faut bien faire une pause de temps en temps, non ? Kiss et merci !

Je vous présente un autre perso secondaire qui est à l'origine de pas mal de choses…

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : L'envoyée d'En Dessous**_

Il y eut un épais silence entre Sakurai et Kami. Il était si dense qu'il occulta un instant le bruit infernal que crachaient les haut-parleurs de la tour 109. Tous deux se dévisageaient, l'air tendu et les mains crispées. Lui la dévisageait avec un ébahissement non dissimulé qui lui valut des questions inquiètes de la part de Kakuei. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, aussi angoissée que lors de leur première rencontre dans le parc. Elle ressemblait à un condamné à mort qui attendait la sentence.

- …-kurai ? Un problème ? Tu es tout blanc…

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur et rendit la photo à son ami.

- Ca va. En effet, c'est triste… Merci encore, Kakuei. Bonne soirée.

Le garçon châtain reprit le cliché, non sans guetter Sakurai d'un air intrigué, puis finit par repartir en le saluant à son tour. Une fois Kakuei éloigné, Sakurai reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui avait détourné les yeux de honte.

- Kagami. Pour quelqu'un dont le prénom signifie « Miroir », je trouve que le reflet que tu m'as donné de toi manque de précision.

Elle grimaça comme une enfant qui se faisait punir. La poisse, mais quelle poisse ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce malheureux concours de circonstances arrive ? Elle jouait trop gros !

Elle soupira.

- Viens. Allons discuter ailleurs.

Il la suivit et tous deux quittèrent le Shibuya 109 et son animation branchée. Dehors, le soir était tombé. Le ciel s'était paré de sa teinte bleu nuit éclaircie par les mille enseignes aux néons colorés qui flashaient la rétine du passant. Le Tôkyô de la nuit allait prendre son service. Les rues ne désemplissaient pas et la lumière et la musique ne faiblissaient pas.

Les deux jeunes gens fendirent la foule afin de s'éloigner quelque peu de toute cette agitation. Il y en avait assez dans leur tête pour en rajouter. Dès qu'ils quittèrent l'artère principale du quartier, les décibels réduisirent de moitié. Les petites rues se faisaient plus tranquilles, tout comme celle-ci qui se trouva être étrangement déserte.

Sakurai s'arrêta le premier et regarda Kami droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ton vrai prénom ?

- Ce n'est qu'une appellation… se défendit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

La voilà qui recommençait à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle. Que surveillait-elle comme ça ?

- Et le fait que tu connaissais Tsuki Makiguchi qui fréquente mon lycée, ce n'était pas important pour toi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Visiblement, cet interrogatoire ne lui plaisait pas. Elle voulait s'enfuir loin d'ici et de son regard inquisiteur. Pas ces yeux-là, s'il te plaît…

Il ne comprit pas son mutisme. Pire encore, l'amertume de la déception venait s'insinuer dans sa gorge qui se serra. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir été trompé ? Il serra le poing.

- Moi qui te croyais sincère avec moi…

- C'est le cas ! s'exclama aussitôt Kagami. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, Sakurai ! Seulement…

Sa voix s'était tout à coup éteinte comme si elle voulait s'empêcher de trop en dire.

- Seulement… ?

- Seulement c'est ainsi et pas autrement !

Ils sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix impérieuse aux puissants échos sortis de nulle part. Sakurai tourna sur lui-même et scruta les alentours. Personne. Pourtant, il venait bien d'entendre une femme lui répondre ?

Kami secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche, livide.

- Oh non…

Un étrange bruit résonna dans la ruelle. Non, ça semblait provenir de sous leurs pieds. C'était un ronflement qui leur était familier, Sakurai l'avait même souvent entendu. Mais qu'était-ce ? Il ne devinait pas. Il imita Kagami en voyant cette dernière reculer un peu de l'endroit où elle se tenait. Le ronflement augmentait en sonorité. Il approchait.

Ce qui se produisit ensuite le fit halluciner. Une sorte de trappe rectangulaire se dessina sur le sol et une immense boîte métallique d'environ deux mètres de haut sur un mètre cinquante de large en émergea avec un bruit de mécanique. La boîte se hissa jusqu'à atteindre le sol et s'immobilisa avec un petit tremblement. Une petite sonnerie aigre résonna. Un… ascenseur ?!

Les portes de l'élévateur glissèrent et s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une personne dans la blancheur agressive et blafarde des lumières intérieures. C'était une femme d'environ trente-cinq ans –peut-être moins- aux cheveux blonds décolorés retenus en chignon sage et distingué. Elle avait un regard sévère avec ses yeux sarcelle plissés et ses lunettes demi-lune aux bords noirs n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Son tailleur blanc impeccable composé d'une veste et d'une jupe courte laissait voir ses jambes fuselées gantées d'un collant couleur chair et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles immaculées lui donnaient tout d'une cadre dans une grande entreprise. Une petite minute… Cet ensemble et ce visage n'étaient pas inconnus à Sakurai.

- La femme du parc ? la reconnut-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Celle-ci ne sembla nullement se préoccuper de lui ou de Kagami dont le joli teint de porcelaine avait perdu quelques nuances et quitta l'ascenseur, l'air contrarié.

- Quoi la note de service ? Quoi la note de service ? Je ne suis pas concernée, moi ! pesta-t-elle, irascible. C'est encore cette pimbêche de la réception qui s'est encore trompée ! Demande-lui de t'expliquer la différence entre un vernis zinzolin et un violet, tu vas voir comment elle va se montrer compétente ! Petite mijaurée qui se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est de la famille d… Non, je m'énerve pas ! Fiche-moi la paix ou je te vire aussi !

Sakurai crut d'abord qu'elle parlait toute seule jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la petite oreillette Bluetooth qui était vissée autour de son oreille gauche.

Elle appuya sur un petit bouton de son appareil et se tourna vers les adolescents.

- Aaaah… Encore toi, MKF0303902248-S1766-02… débita-t-elle avec un soupire las. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Oh, j'ai fait de l'humour…

Elle tourna sa paume vers le ciel et un dossier marron apparut. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter rapidement.

- Tu sais que tu es _borderline,_ là ? dit-elle en relevant un peu ses lunettes. Je veux bien être gentille, mais là…

- Qui êtes-vous ! intervint Sakurai d'une voix forte pour qu'elle le vît enfin.

- Hmm ?

La femme leva le nez de son ouvrage et jaugea un instant Sakurai comme un membre du jury jugerait d'une future reine de beauté. Puis, son visage s'illumina d'une joie malsaine.

- Ooooh… Toi ! Le fameux Sakurai… Oui, oui, oui… fit-elle en sortant d'un geste quasi virtuose un agenda électronique qu'elle tapota avec son stylet. Hmm… Hmm… Ah ! Oui ! Là ! HSH170190blablabla… Oh, mais c'est pas encore pour tout de suite !

Elle referma son agenda, le rangea et lui offrit un sourire en coin peu rassurant.

- Je suis Shigusa. Shinigami en Chef et Coordinatrice Commerciale de Tôkyô. Je m'occupe du dossier de cette jeune intrépide.

Kagami paraissait de plus en plus mal. Sakurai l'avait entendue pousser un léger soupir ironique après le « Coordinatrice Commerciale ». Il détailla un long moment la dénommée Shigusa, interdit. Un shinigami ?

- Vous êtes la Mort ? articula-t-il avec difficulté sous l'effet de stupeur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il venait de lui dire une hérésie qu'elle entendait tous les jours.

- Non. On n'a pas de _big boss_ de ce nom là. « La Mort », c'est l'institution. Nous, nous ne sommes que de pauvres employés payés au lance-pierre qui finiraient bien tués à la tâche si c'était possible… et sans augmentation même quand on fait des heures supp' pour les gros carnages… déplora-t-elle avec une voix chargée de pleurs. Non, non. Considère que la Mort, c'est…

Une sonnerie étrange tinta à leurs oreilles. Shigusa ferma les yeux avec la grimace caractéristique du « Oh non… Pas maintenant… »

- Quand on parle du loup…

Elle tendit la main et une nouvelle feuille de papier apparue petit à petit comme si elle sortait du fax qui était en train de ronronner quelque part près d'elle. Elle tira la feuille et la parcourut en quelques regards.

- Un incendie d'immeuble ?! s'horrifia-t-elle, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Avec toute la paperasse que je…

- Que me voulez-vous, Shigusa-san ! implora Kagami d'une voix aiguë suppliante.

- Oui, oui…

La shinigami rangea le fax dans une poche intérieure de sa veste en marmonnant quelque chose dont Sakurai ne retint que des bribes confuses telles que « … s'ennuie, il n'a qu'à venir nous aider… », « … pas dû prendre la capitale… » et « Moi et mes ambitions sans bornes... ». Cette femme était donc une envoyée de la Mort ? Elle venait récolter les âmes ? Elle avait bien dit qu'elle s'occupait de Kagami ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers cette denrière. La jeune fille n'allait pas bien du tout, elle redoutait le pire. Ses yeux se vidèrent un peu plus lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux sarcelle de la femme qui venait de se planter devant elle, les bras croisés.

- Je suis là pour un avertissement, Kagami, lui déclara-t-elle avec gravité. Ce garçon est très intelligent, fais attention. Ce n'est qu'un rappel à l'ordre, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu files un mauvais coton.

- Quoi ? Un avertissement pour quoi ? interrogea Sakurai qui n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle employait.

- Jeune homme, je… - une sonnerie de téléphone l'interrompit – Aaaah… Décidément, c'est pas ma soirée… grinça-t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette. Shigusa. Hein… ? NON ! Non, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Pour les décès Kantô _hors de Tôkyô_, tu transfères à Shigeko qui aiguillera sur le responsable de la… Mais Yamanashi n'est pas dans le Kantô, imbécile ! C'est dans le Chûbû ! Juste à côté ! Revois ta géographie !

Tandis que Shigusa se lançait dans des débats géographiques et l'apparente efficacité de ses collègues de travail, Sakurai se tourna vers Kagami.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Une… Une affaire entre elle et moi… répondit la jeune fille en évitant son regard. Ne me pose pas de questions…

- Kagami… !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sakurai ! s'écria-t-elle, à bout.

Ils se turent et se dévisagèrent dans un étrange silence. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Kami avec une telle expression effrayée sur le visage. Elle avait peur. Mais de quoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien dire ?

Consciente qu'elle venait de se montrer agressive, Kami se rasséréna, un triste sourire ourlant ses lèvres pâles.

- Simplement, aie confiance en moi. Je ne veux que ton sourire.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche de surprise mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Shigusa terminait sa conversation.

- … envoies donc d'abord à Shichimasuke qui est responsable du Chûbû qui enverra lui-même à Shimizu qui régit Yamanashi. Compris ? Oui, oui, je sais que j'ai une pile de dossiers de Faucheurs à signer. Je verrai ça quand je reviendrai. C'est ça. Et tu me rapportes un café serré avec trois sucres. Ah là là là… Les stagiaires, j'vous jure… bougonna-t-elle en coupant la communication de son oreillette. Bien ! Nous disions donc un avertissement…

Elle tapota dans ses mains et un ordinateur portable apparu devant elle. Elle l'ouvrit et pianota sur le clavier avec une grande attention.

- Alors… tout va bien ? essaya Kagami, mal assurée.

- Pour l'instant. Mais attention. Je suppose qu'après un second avertissement, ça sera trop tard.

Sakurai, en dépit de la situation surréaliste qu'il était en train de vivre, restait pantois de savoir que le monde des morts était régi comme un grand groupe international avec ses secrétaires qui fichaient rien de la journée, ses stagiaires qui apprenaient le métier et surtout, son stress qui rendait les responsables de départements un rien sur les nerfs. Même s'il s'était posé la question un jour, il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille.

Une fois son travail terminé, Shigusa referma son PC qui disparut puis dirigea ses iris sombres et inquiétants sur le seul mortel du groupuscule.

- Tu as une vie intéressante, mon jeune ami. Mais elle le serait mille fois plus si tu étais au courant de certains détails.

- Quels détails ? demanda Sakurai avec méfiance.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voudrait pas que je lui donne la date de sa mort, en plus ! s'exclama Shigusa en appuyant sur son oreillette. Shigus… ? Shigure, je t'ai déjà dit non, pas sur la ligne pro ! C'était une erreur ! Les sentiments et le travail, ça ne fait pas bon ménage et… Mais si c'était b… -elle se tut en s'apercevant que ses deux interlocuteurs la regardaient d'un drôle d'œil. Euh… Rappelle-moi dans cinq minutes, d'accord ? Suis en déplacement, là…

Kagami et Sakurai s'observèrent en coin, fascinés. Il y avait même des histoires de coucheries. Oui, vraiment, la Mort semblait être une entreprise comme les autres…

- Bien, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, j'ai conseil d'admi' dans dix minutes. A très vite je l'espère, _Kami._ Et… peut-être à très bientôt, Sakurai Itanagi… salua-t-elle d'une voix melliflue à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- Comment… ? Que voulez-vous dire par… ?

Trop tard, les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermer sur la silhouette longiligne de la shinigami. Le ronronnement reprit et la cabine s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la terre jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Le bruit lointain de la circulation revint au premier plan de leur écoute, suivi de près par le bourdonnement des questions sans réponses qui tournoyaient dans leurs têtes.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

- C'est Shigusa-san qui s'occupe donc de ton dossier ?

- Oui, je suis née à Tôkyô. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le dossier part là où l'on est né. C'est donc au Shinigami en Chef responsable du département qui traite ton dossier à ta mort. Ici, Shigusa-san.

Nous retrouvons nos deux amis dans la voiture qui les ramenait au manoir. Le chauffeur était arrivé peu après le départ de la shinigami et était bien content d'avoir retrouvé son jeune maître qu'il pensait volatilisé. Sur le trajet, Sakurai voulut en apprendre plus sur cette étrange société qu'il venait d'entrevoir et avait pris soin de monter les vitres qui le séparaient du chauffeur afin qu'il ne le vît pas parler tout seul.

Cette Shigusa l'avait vraiment intrigué. Elle s'était exprimée dans des termes et des façons qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimés.

- Elle n'est pas méchante, la défendit gentiment Kagami avec un rire nerveux. Elle est juste un peu stressée. Et elle insiste bien pour que l'on sache que tous les shinigami ont le kanji « Mort » pour le son « shi » de leur prénom. Elle dit que ça fait « très pro».

- Si tu le dis…

Il réfléchit quelques instants, le regard perdu dans la farandole de couleurs de la capitale. L'après-midi de détente qu'il avait passé à peine quelques heures auparavant lui paraissait très loin. _« Peut-être à très bientôt, Sakurai Itanagi »_. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Qu'il allait mourir d'ici peu ?

Une question silencieuse lui vint en tête mais Kagami le prit de vitesse :

- Non, je ne sais pas si les shinigamis savent d'avance quand on va mourir. Je ne sais qu'une chose. Celui qui dirige tout ce petit monde peut influencer sur le court des choses, comme l'incendie en prévision.

- Celui qui a envoyé le fax ? comprit le jeune homme. Qui est-ce ?

- Le « Destin ».

Cela paraissait logique quand on y pensait. La mort était souvent associée à l'idée de fatalité et du destin. Personne n'avait jamais vu le Destin. Il n'apparaissait que sous la forme de ce fax qui prévenait les responsables départementaux du coup du sort qu'il allait bientôt faire. Accident de la route pour une famille, maladie incurable pour un homme… Il s'occupait même de déclencher les guerres. Son pouvoir était sans limite et lui seul décidait de la tournure des vies des hommes.

Une goutte de sueur froide roula sur la tempe du garçon.

- Le Destin… est un fax ?

- Oui, j'ai réagi pareil quand je l'ai su…

En dépit du caractère unique et exceptionnel de l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre, Sakurai se trouva stupide de comparer cette histoire avec le Jerry et ses Drôles de Dames de la série télévisée américaine. Un fax, un téléphone…

Il secoua la tête avec vivacité. Non ! Un peu de sérieux quand même !

- Shigusa-san s'est aussi présentée comme « Coordinatrice Commerciale »… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fonction ? Ils font aussi de la vente dans ce domaine ?

Le visage pâle de Kagami s'assombrit à cette question. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et serra un peu sa jupe.

- Je l'ignore.

Sakurai la contempla sans rien dire. Il lisait son mal-être sans aucun mal. Il lui restait tant de questions à lui poser. Mais quel était ce carcan qui empêchait Kami de lui parler ? Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être pris dans un engrenage qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Et l'esprit en était un rouage dont Shigusa avait élaboré toute sa mécanique. Il ne savait par où commencer tant il avait à dire.

Une phrase vint le ralentir avant de parler.

_« - Je ne veux que ton sourire »_

Son cœur doubla un battement. C'était vrai. Depuis qu'elle était là, elle avait tout fait pour adoucir un peu son quotidien triste et fade. La petite fête pour son entrée à l'Ecole de Commerce, la vengeance par ordinateur le matin même et même la sortie à Shibuya avec Kakuei. Kami était là, à lui sourire et à s'assurer qu'il lui arriverait de bonnes choses.

Cette phrase vint s'imprimer partout devant ses yeux et dans sa tête. Quelque chose remua dans ses entrailles.

La voiture se gara enfin devant le porche de la demeure Itanagi. Les lumières vives qui éclairaient les fenêtres laissaient passer les ombres chinoises des domestiques qui s'affairaient dans les étages. Michi était sur le pas de la porte et à en juger sa tête, il s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour son maître en vadrouille.

- Je vais te laisser pour ce soir, lui sourit timidement Kagami, la moitié du corps dans la portière. Je crois que tu as eu assez affaire avec la mort aujourd'hui.

- Kami.

Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit, les yeux dans les siens.

- Ce que tu fais pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup.

Elle adoucit sa surprise par un sourire reconnaissant et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Mais… n'en fais pas trop. Je ne mérite pas tant.

Elle eut un début de rire.

- Oh si… Mais sache que je ne fais jamais rien sans le vouloir vraiment, Sakurai. Jamais.

Elle laissa son sourire dans le regard du jeune homme et quitta le véhicule. Sakurai serra lentement les doigts autour de son sac. Elle avait le chic pour le mettre à quia.

Il sortit à son tour de la voiture tandis que le chauffeur s'affairait à sortit les nombreux paquets et autres sacs remplis de vêtements tout neufs et nouvelle tendance. Il grimpa les quelques marches menant au porche et s'arrêta net. Le comité d'accueil avait changé.

- Alors, on est parti s'amuser ?

Orie Itanagi jaugeait son beau-fils de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle souriait et sa voix se faisait légère. Sakurai ne se laissa cependant pas prendre. Sa colère latente avait la dangerosité du tigre qui dormait.

- Bonsoir, Orie-sama… salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

Pour toute réponse, elle le saisit par la nuque et lui fit relever le visage vers elle, le regard assassin.

- Oh, comme c'est… « charmant », minauda-t-elle en remarquant l'anneau à son lobe avant de le fusiller des yeux. Tu sèches les cours du soir que l'on te paye pour faire de toi quelqu'un, sale gamin ? Oublie ça tout de suite. Tu n'as plus strictement _rien_ à voir avec ta misérable vie d'autrefois. Tu es seul dans ta jolie prison dorée. Et tant que tu seras sous mon toit, je te promets de faire de ta vie un Enfer qui te fera regretter ta naissance.

La haine ébouillantant sa poitrine, Sakurai plissa les paupières d'un air mauvais.

- A défaut d'avoir pu donner celle que votre époux attendait.

Les iris d'Orie se dilatèrent d'effroi et elle laissa libre cours à son ressentiment qui la poussa à gifler le jeune homme. La main sur sa joue rougie, Sakurai darda sa belle-mère avec toute la neutralité du monde.

Des pas approchèrent du perron.

- Maman ? Mais… ? Sakurai… balbutia Megumi en voyant sa mère, la main encore tendue près du visage du garçon. Que se…

- Rien du tout, répondit-il en contournant la femme. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner.

Sur ce, il entra sans le moindre regard à sa belle-mère et à sa demi-sœur qui le regardait partir sans comprendre.

* * *

Sale bonne femme. Ne me l'abîme pas. TT

Je sais pas vous, mais j'adore Shigusa. Elle me fait trop rire.

Prochain chap : Enquêtes


	10. Courir après une ombre

Une seconde BJD en préparation, un idée d'histoire… Ca intéresserait ?

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Drake** : Qui l'eût cru ? Le Destin est un fax ! Fallait le trouver… XD Ne t'emballe pas pour Orie, elle a pas encore fait le pire… Kiss et merci !

**Minivega** : Ah ah ! Comme ça ! Je me suis dit que ça serait marrant que la mort soit régie de cette manière et pas comme tout le tintsouin qu'on voit avec le Jugement Dernier… Et puis, on est au Japon ! Faut adapter au pays ! XD Mais si ça plait, c'est le principal !

Kagami ne cesse d'intriguer. Que cache-t-elle encore ?

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Courir après une ombre**_

La nuit était tombée sur la propriété Itanagi. La voûte céleste recouvrait les lieux de son voile sombre piqueté d'étoiles et la lune jouait à cache-cache entre les quelques nuages qui clairsemaient le ciel. L'immense résidence était elle aussi plongée dans le noir. Ne subsistaient que les lumières du parc qui éclairaient ici et là les parterres de fleurs ou bordaient les allées. Le bruissement des arbres caressait le silence à peine troublé par le faible mugissement du vent. Tout était calme et paisible.

Au dernier étage de la demeure, derrière la plus haute fenêtre un peu sale et poussiéreuse, une jeune fille contemplait la nature endormie égayée par le jeu de couleurs que créait la fontaine en contrebas. Assise un genou replié contre elle et le menton posé dessus, elle était bien pensive. Sa journée repassait devant ses yeux pistache au halo argenté par la lune. Il s'était passé bien des choses. Des tristes, des bonnes, des inquiétantes…

Les petits grognements et rugissements féroces qui lui servaient de bruit de fond finirent par la faire se retourner vers le fond du grenier. Zenko était encore en train de s'amuser avec la collection de dragons de Sakurai. Il avait accepté d'accueillir le _yûrei_ dans son domaine, trop heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

- Tu ne te sens jamais seul, Zenko ? questionna-t-elle après un temps.

- Si, un peu, répondit l'enfant en relevant la tête vers elle. Quand les enfants d'une maison grandissent, ils viennent moins souvent. Heureusement que la fille Itanagi vient de temps en temps ici.

Kagami cligna des yeux de surprise.

- Megumi ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Je te le dirai paaaas… chantonna Zenko avec espièglerie. Il y a aussi des domestiques qui montent de temps en temps pour ranger des cartons quelque part. Mais bon, après, ils repartent tout de suite.

La jeune fille fit la moue. Elle avait oublié que les _zashiki-warashi_ demeuraient des enfants et qu'ils aimaient faire des farces ou se montrer malicieux.

Zenko contempla son amie à l'air songeur. C'était triste de mourir si jeune. Elle était belle comme un cœur avec encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.

- Ce shinigami…commença-t-il.

Kagami se mordit la joue. Elle avait raconté sa journée à Zenko ainsi que la visite de Shigusa. Après tout, il savait déjà qu'elle était en « affaire » avec un envoyé de la Mort dès le jour de leur rencontre.

- Ce shinigami… Tu as passé un contrat avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Quel en est le prix, nee-chan ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa rencontre avec Shigusa lui revint en mémoire. Leur terrible discussion, son cœur qui s'était serré, le contrat qu'elle lui avait présenté, sa main résolue qui apposait sa signature. Le rire satisfait de Shigusa.

Elle ferma les paupières pour oublier et se dire qu'elle avait eu raison.

- Des silences pénibles.

Elle se retint, pinça les lèvres pour s'aider. En vain. Non. Ca suffit, elle avait déjà donné. Trop tard, une fine pellicule translucide venait souligner ses yeux jusqu'à perler en larme. Peiné de la voir ainsi, le petit garçon resté en arrière alla la rejoindre à la fenêtre et se nicher sur ses genoux pour la réconforter.

- Excuse-moi… fit Kami en essuyant ses yeux.

- Ne sois pas désolée. La situation des esprits comme toi est difficile.

Zenko aurait voulu lui demander si elle était vraiment sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix mais ne le fit pas pour ne pas l'attrister davantage. La mort était une triste chose, pourquoi la rendre encore plus difficile en faisant ce qu'elle avait fait ? Parce qu'elle était humaine. Et les hommes étaient caractérisés par cette force surpuissante qui les faisait se mouvoir dans les situations perdues. Pour Kami, c'était le plus noble des pouvoirs qui l'avait poussée à se vendre de la sorte. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que c'était déjà terminé ? Pourquoi en sachant que la finalité serait le chagrin et ce peu importe l'issue ultime ?

- Kagami… Tu aimes vraiment Sakurai à ce point ? Au point d'accepter qu'il n'en sache jamais rien ?

Le sourire serein empli de promesse qu'elle eut servit de réponse. Elle était pleinement consciente du mur vers lequel elle allait tout comme elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait malheureuse. Mais l'idiote faible qu'elle était avait eu droit à une seconde chance. Elle l'avait attrapée sans réfléchir.

- Je veux simplement adoucir sa vie si morne et sans joie. Il le mérite.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourrais peut-être aller le voir. Il est allé directement dans sa chambre sans dîner. La mère Itanagi n'a pas apprécié son escapade.

Kami redressa la tête, intriguée. Que s'était-il donc passé après qu'elle l'eut laissé pour faire cela ? Elle devait y aller. Elle remercia Zenko pour l'information et se laissa glisser au travers du plancher poussiéreux.

Elle traversa ainsi sol et plafond du second étage jusqu'à atteindre enfin la chambre du jeune homme. Perdu dans la pénombre bleutée de la pièce, celui-ci était posté derrière la fenêtre à observer le spectacle de la fontaine comme il le faisait chaque soir.

Kagami se posa en silence à quelques pas derrière lui et remarqua sur la petite table basse du mini-salon un plateau-repas qui n'avait même pas été touché.

- Sakurai…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers sans surprise. Il n'avait plus peur maintenant. Il avait même réussi à la sentir en train d'approcher.

- Tu viens admirer avec moi ?

Elle le rejoignit et se mit à ses côtés. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son profil gauche.

- Mais… !

- Ce n'est rien.

C'était Madame Itanagi qui l'avait giflé avec cette violence ? Kami fit tourner Sakurai vers elle et inspecta sa joue échaudée et meurtrie. Elle avait même laissé une petite marque d'une de ses bagues sur la peau.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

- Kagami, s'il te plaît, ne me pose pas…

Il se tut, arrêté par la main froide de la jeune fille sur sa joue. Cette fraîcheur apaisa sa brûlure dans l'instant. Il ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier pleinement ce sentiment de douceur qui se diffusait de son visage jusqu'au reste de son corps.

Elle en avait mal. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de galvauder tel visage par un geste aussi brutal ? Mais surtout, pourquoi le gifler lui qui ne le méritait en rien ? Ce ne fut que maintenant que Kami s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ce garçon qui avait fait un manteau de son cœur. Il était un secret. Un secret que l'on cultivait dans l'indifférence et la dureté.

Elle profita de ses paupières closes pour le détailler de plus près. Sakurai était vraiment beau. Une délicatesse de porcelaine fondue dans du marbre froid. Pourtant, cette joue sur laquelle étaient ses doigts inconsistants était si chaude sous sa paume. Une peau veloutée couleur coquillage voilée ici et là par une frange champagne indisciplinée. Des cils fins presque invisibles. Un parfum léger et subtil où se mêlaient son shampoing et son eau de toilette.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux. Et une bouche aux lèvres fines plus tendres qu'une pêche. Combien de fois avait-elle pensé à les goûter ? Mais aujourd'hui…

- Comment te sens-tu maintenant, après la visite de Shigusa-san ?

Elle sortit de sa rêverie alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux.

- Ca va, répondit-elle en ôtant la main de sa joue à contrecoeur.

Il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu dans le frais de sa main mais se dit qu'elle n'avait pas à l'aider alors qu'il avait mérité cette gifle.

- Je suis désolée.

Sakurai la dévisagea d'un air interrogateur. Elle détourna la tête en se frottant le bras, mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que c'est la sortie à Shibuya qui t'a valu cela. Même si je ne suis pas l'instigatrice principale, je me sens responsable. J'en ai assez de voir tout ce marasme de colère et de haine autour de toi. Tu ne mérites pas que l'on te traite comme cela.

A la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle s'inclina profondément devant lui.

- Pardon pour tout ce mal que l'on te fait.

Il entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, la respiration en suspens et les yeux fixes. Quelque chose traversa son esprit. Ces quelques mots venaient de s'incruster dans sa mémoire et la titillèrent sauvagement pour remuer le brouillard qui l'entourait. Cette phrase ne lui était pas inconnue. Où l'avait-il entendue ?

Sakurai laissa son regard errer dans la masse de cheveux clairs penchée devant lui mais c'était tout comme s'il ne la voyait pas.

- Kagami… Est-ce que l'on se connaît ?

Elle se redressa violemment à l'équerre, le teint livide.

- Non. On ne se connaît pas. Je ne sais rien de toi comme toi, tu n'as jamais rien su de moi, dit-elle à toute vitesse. Et… Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Rien ! Je suis un esprit ! Une âme sans chaleur et sans consistance qui est le reste d'un cadavre incinéré ! A quoi ça t'avancerait de le savoir puisque de toutes façons, je… je… je suis _morte_ !!

La voix brisée sur le dernier mot, Kagami préféra mettre fin à l'échange en s'enfuyant à travers le mur sans prêter attention à l'appel de Sakurai.

Il demeura un moment sans bouger à fixer l'endroit par lequel elle avait disparut. Toute cette détresse qui avait enrayé sa voix, le regret qui vibrait dans ses yeux. Sa douleur était réelle. Il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir mis la jeune fille dans cet état.

D'un autre côté cependant, sa réaction lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Mieux, il en avait l'intime conviction. Cette étrange jeune fille venue de nulle part qui lui donnait son sourire et son amitié, elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que le matin de sa sortie d'hôpital. Depuis quand alors ? Et comment ? Ces questions se firent encore plus pressantes que la raison qui poussait Kami à rester à ses côtés. Hélas, elle n'était pas encline à lui répondre.

Sakurai se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la table basse de son petit salon et s'assit dans le canapé de cuir blanc, attrapant au passage son téléphone portable. Une fois l'appareil en main, sa résolution vacilla. Cela ne se faisait pas. Il avait le sentiment d'agir de façon aussi vile que son père. Faire cela dans le dos des gens…

Il serra son portable puis le reposa sur la table. Non. Il n'était pas comme lui.

Tout à coup, l'écran s'alluma et une petite mélodie polyphonique grésilla dans la pénombre. Il se pencha pour lire le numéro puis décrocha.

- Kakuei… ?

- Bonsoir, Sakkun ! chantonna la voix allègre de son ami. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne t'étais pas fait passer un savon par tes paternels pour la petite virée surprise.

Par réflexe, il porta la main à sa joue. La douleur s'était estompée.

- Non, non, ça a été. Merci de t'en soucier. Et toi, avec Okichi Makiguchi ?

Il l'entendit rire nerveusement. Oula, pour que Kakuei fasse cela, c'était synonyme que cela se présentait bien.

- Génial, on a commencé à papoter un petit peu. C'est très bien parti !

- Tant mieux.

Il y eut un silence. Un long et pénible silence. Il se mordit la lèvre et ses doigts se raidirent.

- Dis-moi, Kakuei… J'aurais… un service à te demander.

- Hééé ? Je rêve ? Tu oses _enfin_ me demander quelque chose autre que d'être moins bruyant ? s'exclama son ami, stupéfait. Tout ce que tu veux, mon prince !

- Eh bien voilà : l'amie décédée de Tsuki Makiguchi… Tu pourrais m'en apprendre plus sur elle ? Okichi-san doit la connaître aussi.

D'abord interpellé, Kakuei était trop content de pouvoir enfin donner un coup de main à un ami qui ne l'avait jamais sollicité pour se poser plus de question et accepta la mission. Les deux garçons se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis raccrochèrent.

Sakurai jeta le téléphone sur son lit et soupira. Peut-être n'était-il pas si différent de son père, finalement.

La nuit fut difficile pour notre ami. En plus de se répéter qu'il utilisait les mêmes méthodes peu probes de son père, Sakurai fut hanté par des rêves étranges aux images floues et aux textes incomplets et confus. Il avait entendu une femme qui pleurait, un homme qui s'énervait contre un autre pour une raison qui lui avait échappée. En fond sonore, il avait entendu des battements cardiaques puis, plus rien ou encore un rire froid jubilatoire. Tout ce superposait dans un galimatias incroyable qui bombardait son cerveau saturé. Quand aurait-il la vision définitive de toutes ces images sans queue ni tête ?

Ce fut donc avec la tête comme une enclume résonnant comme une cloche et un poids sur la conscience que le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux la nuit suivante, accompagné par _Le Printemps_ de Vivaldi. La journée ne serait pas facile, il le sentait par avance.

Michi vint lui préparer ses affaires comme à l'accoutumée et l'accompagna pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin, en s'apprêtant à descendre les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée, une voix le retint du bout du couloir.

- Sakurai !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Megumi qui s'approchait. A sa façon de le regarder dans les yeux, il comprit que sa demi-sœur souhaitait lui parler. Il envoya donc le majordome partir devant et souhaita poliment le bonjour à l'arrivante. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se mit à pester avec mauvaise humeur.

- Dis donc, on se paie une virée à Shibuya sans prévenir ? Le professeur était fou ! Tu fais honte à tous tes privilèges. Privilèges qui auraient dû me revenir de droit ! Ca me tue de voir cela ! s'emporta Megumi avec une voix étrange.

Sakurai essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle avait mais il avait assez de soucis en tête pour épiloguer sur son incartade de la veille.

- Je n'ai séché qu'une seule fois mes cours en quatorze ans, répliqua-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Rassure-toi, c'était la dernière fois. J'ai bien retenu la leçon.

Il mit fin à la conversation et descendit quelques marches jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille restée en haut ne l'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il contint un soupir de lassitude et attendit d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Megumi lissa sa jupe noire plissée, le regard fuyant. Elle cherchait ses mots. Il avait fini par remarquer et savoir comment déchiffrer les petits tics de sa famille. Surtout Megumi, la personne qu'il voyait le plus.

- Ta joue… Ca va ?

Il aurait presque pu prendre cela pour une vague inquiétude si elle le lui avait dit en le regardant directement. Au lieu de cela, elle avait parlé comme si cela lui en coûtait de prononcer ces quelques mots. Il fut surpris. Megumi qui se souciait de lui après que sa mère l'eut giflé ? Lui qui la pensait fidèle partisane aveugle de la moindre volonté de sa génitrice quand il s'agissait de lui…

- Mieux, merci de t'en soucier, répondit-il, quelque part touché par sa sollicitude.

Visiblement, Megumi cherchait quelque chose à redire sur ce remerciement, en vain. A court de réplique, la jeune fille ne pipa mot et le se dépêcha de descendre à l'étage du dessous pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Sakurai ignorait s'il devait ou non s'étonner de l'absence d'Orie Itanagi à la table de repas. Les domestiques leur avaient répondu à lui et à sa demi-sœur que Madame dormait encore. Il en doutait sérieusement. Dormir ? Ou peut-être préférait-elle obvier à toute nouvelle tentation de lever la main sur le précieux héritier Itanagi. Tous deux savaient très bien que si Masusuke apprenait cela, sa femme aurait à en répondre devant lui, car en dépit de tout ce qui lui était reproché, cet homme avait une certaine affection pour son fils et prenait sa défense quand parfois les mots de Megumi se faisaient trop hauts. Sakurai ne comptait pas « vendre » sa belle-mère à son père. Ce n'était pas son genre. D'ailleurs, il se demanda même si cette petite gentillesse de la part de Megumi n'était pas un sous-entendu pour le dissuader de le faire. Voilà qu'il devenait beaucoup trop méfiant.

La mauvaise surprise qu'il eut cependant ce matin fut l'absence de Kagami. Il avait pensé la voir au saut du lit comme la veille. Hélas. Il semblerait qu'il l'eût trop blessée dans ses sentiments pour accepter de le voir. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès d'elle.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les vendredi au lycée Hanoya pour les Terminales, c'était le jour des options. Selon l'avenir de l'élève, une journée entière par semaine était dédiée à ses options afin de le préparer au mieux pour la suite de sa vie professionnelle. Pour Sakurai, cela ne changeait pas : économie, un peu de droit du commerce, comptabilité et management, en bref, tout ce qu'il avait encore plusieurs soirs par semaine à domicile. Ce qui l'ennuyait, c'était qu'il ne verrait pas Kakuei de la journée. Ses options de biologie, anatomie et chimie ne permettaient pas à leurs deux emplois du temps de coïncider et donc, de se voir.

Il espéra voir Kami durant la journée mais elle ne se montra pas. Il se surprit de temps à autre à regarder parmi les sièges vide des gradins dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir une petite blondinette sagement assise à écouter le cours ou à surveiller les débordements rancuniers des autres étudiants. A ce propos, la petite leçon des ordinateurs crashés et des lacets attachés avait eu son effet. Il ne demeurait plus que les regards de travers ; les insultes ouvertes et les mails empoisonnés s'étaient brusquement arrêtés. A croire que la superstition collective ne voulait pas réveiller l'esprit qui semblait protéger leur tête de turc. Et ce, grâce à Kagami. Cette pensée le fit se haïr davantage.

A la fin de la journée, des chiffres et des termes économiques plein la tête, Sakurai attendit avec Megumi que le chauffeur vienne les chercher. La jeune fille sortait de son cours d'informatique et rêvassait à autre chose tandis qu'elle discutait au téléphone avec une de ses amies. Le sujet principal concernait la fameuse réception pour Hanami et des entrées en grandes écoles qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Megumi semblait très enthousiaste pour cet événement, son demi-frère l'était moins. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de petite sauterie où il y était le plus souvent exposé comme une espèce de pièce de collection rare. Etre présenté comme « le futur héritier de l'empire » l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Tous ces regards aimables n'étaient qu'hypocrisie car il n'était pas difficile de subodorer les véritables pensées qui les habitaient. Combien de fois avait-il vu de personnes le regarder alternativement avec son père et Megumi afin de faire une comparaison rapide ? Personne n'était dupe. Pourtant, on le complimentait sur sa distinction, son élocution et son esprit. Il détestait ce monde.

- Ola, Sakurai !

Kakuei venait de quitter le hall et lui fit des grands gestes de la main qui l'invitaient à s'approcher. Sakurai fit signe à Megumi qu'il le rejoignait puis la laissa.

- Salut, mon vieux, fit le garçon châtain en rangeant ses livres de biologie qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre dans son sac. Pfiuu… J'ai la tête comme une pastèque. Ca va, toi ? J'ai fait une petite recherche sur la fille de la photo. Tu devais peut-être la connaître, elle était en Terminale ici.

Un vide. Elève… ici… ?

- Kagami Muraoka qu'elle s'appelait, j'ai trouvé son dossier dans les données informatiques du lycée. Son père est à la tête d'une marque de bijouterie de luxe connue dans le monde entier.

- Muraoka ?

Il écarquilla les yeux en grand. Ce nom de famille… Il connaissait ce nom ! Mais oui ! C'était elle !

- Merci beaucoup, Kakuei ! Bon week-end et à lundi !

Il fit volte-face et se précipita vers sa voiture qui venait juste d'arriver, abandonnant son ami comme deux ronds de flan.

- Mais je n'avais pas fini, Sakurai…

Sur le trajet du retour, il était plus chargé en énergie qu'une pile nucléaire. Il en avait même éveillé la curiosité de Megumi qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir pour faire une tête pareille.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, Sakurai se rua à l'intérieur et gravit les marches quatre à quatre sans prendre le temps de laisser ses affaires aux domestiques qui l'attendaient. Il traversa les couloirs à toute allure et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée.

- Kag… !

Il pila et s'arrêta net. Il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Kagami était là, accompagnée de Shigusa, toujours aussi impeccablement élégante dans son tailleur blanc et son oreillette mains libres greffée à l'oreille. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère était lourde et malsaine. La jeune fille le guettait avec un mélange d'effroi et de déception résignée tandis que la shinigami lui souriait avec une grande satisfaction.

- … m'enverras le Faucheur S7865-01 pour qu'il me signe ses dossiers en retard d'une semaine, ça fait désordre. A plus, termina-t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette avant de se tourner vers Sakurai. Décidément, on ne se quitte plus, mon mignon. Ca fait deux avertissements pour elle…

- Avert… ?

- Je sais ce que Taketomo t'a raconté, Sakurai ! s'exclama Kagami d'une voix perçante. Shigusa-san est venue exprès pour me le montrer. Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mêler de ça !

Sa voix s'approchait plus de la supplication que de la colère.

- Comme je le disais à Kagami, quand la machine se met en marche, il est difficile de l'arrêter. Je crois qu'au prochain avertissement, c'est _game over_… intervint Shigusa avec légèreté en inspectant ses ongles.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ? s'énerva Sakurai, lassé de tous ces mystères.

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver toi-même, tu es très bien parti.

- Shigusa-san !

- Quoi ? C'est lui qui me demande, se défendit la femme, offusquée de l'éclat de voix de Kagami.

Ils se turent et se dévisagèrent. Shigusa était aussi allègre que si elle allait décrocher cette augmentation qui lui faisait tant défaut, Kagami était plus pâle que la cire d'une bougie en plus d'être au bord des larmes et lui, Sakurai, se retrouvait au milieu dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qui rendait la shinigami si heureuse, l'esprit si désemparé et affolé et qui lui échappait ?

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire et Tôkyô ne va pas s'arrêter de mourir, décréta Shigusa pendant que l'ascenseur immergeait du parquet flottant. A la prochaine, Kagami !

Sur cette petite note joyeuse, elle entra dans sa cabine, les portes se refermèrent et l'élévateur s'enfonça dans le sol pour y disparaître.

Le silence revenu, Sakurai ne savait plus où se mettre et il fallait dire que le regard de Kagami posé sur lui ne l'aidait en rien. Elle ne disait rien mais la détresse qu'elle hurlait en silence lui faisait comprendre qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de terrible.

Il la vit fermer les paupières et respirer un grand coup. Elle devait se vider la tête. Elle avait voulu cela. Elle avait défié l'ordre. Elle avait tout accepté en connaissance des risques et des conséquences. Comment lui en vouloir, lui qui ne savait rien et était un humain ?

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le triste sourire résigné qu'elle lui offrit lui rappela celui d'un condamné à mort qui acceptait la sentence en tout état de cause.

- Tu aurais vu ta tête quand tu as su que j'ai été élève à Hanoya, plaisanta-t-elle dans un rire aigre-doux.

- Kagami, je ne…

- … voulais pas faire ça en traître ? Je sais. Shigusa-san a raison. Quand on met une énigme devant une personne, elle voudra la résoudre à coup sûr.

Elle s'avança et s'arrêta devant lui, les yeux droits dans les siens. Avec la lueur du soir qui passait par la baie vitrée, la couronne de cuivre qui cerclait sa pupille brillait comme de l'or.

- Oui, mon vrai nom est Kagami Muraoka, j'ai étudié à Hanoya et Tsuki Makiguchi était ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à en savoir plus à mon sujet. S'il te plaît, Sakurai…

Elle l'aurait supplié de lui épargner la vie qu'elle n'aurait pas employé un ton différent. Cette façon de le regarder et de lui parler le désarma brutalement au point de se sentir démuni. Il avait fait quelque chose de grave, cette fois, il en avait la certitude. Kagami n'avait pas seulement été bafouée par sa traîtrise, il l'avait mise dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de Shigusa et ce, sans même en connaître les détails. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Il ne voulait pas lui nuire et encore moins la rendre triste parce que, cette fille…

- C'était toi, la fille qui m'avait aidé avec mes livres, à mon début de cécité ?

« _Cela remontait à des mois en arrière, une à deux semaine avant qu'il n'arrête complètement les cours. Sa vue était amenuisée au point qu'il n'était plus en mesure de différencier les différents visages et il devait presque avoir le nez sur les lettres pour pouvoir espérer lire quelque chose. Sa vie déjà compliquée était devenue un véritable enfer. D'autant plus que ses détracteurs, trop heureux de pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie sans risquer de se faire voir en profitaient allègrement. _

_Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à une personne diminué physiquement, surtout quand Kakuei n'était pas là pour l'épauler. En sa présence, ils se montraient bien moins expressifs. Leur haine lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête car il savait que d'ici peu de temps, il resterait chez lui pour prendre des cours à domicile en attendant d'espérer des cornées toutes neuves._

_C'était juste avant un cours de japonais. Il se rendait seul à son amphithéâtre au moment où des voix médisantes approchèrent pour vilipender leur cible préférée._

_- Hé, Itanagi ! Attention tu vas finir un jour par aller dans les toilettes des filles ! s'esclaffa un garçon à sa gauche._

_- On va essayer de te trouver un chien d'aveugle, dans les rues, ça doit se trouver. Ah ah ah ! ajouta un autre._

_Il fit volte-face et se tourna directement sur les deux imbéciles qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres._

_- Indique-moi donc le chemin, Ikeda, je suis sûr que tu le connais bien. Et toi, Omura je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'avec ta façon de m'aboyer dessus, tu saura en faire rappliquer quelques uns._

_Les deux garçons se figèrent, autant de surprise qu'il les ait reconnus tout de suite que de fureur parce qu'il osait leur répondre. En guise de représailles, ils ne trouvèrent rien de mieux à faire que donner un coup dans sa pile de livres fraîchement pris à la bibliothèque qui churent par terre._

_- Ooooups ! Quelle maladresse, Itanagi…_

_- Regarde un peu ce que… Oh, mais non ! Tu ne peux plus ! Ah ah ah !_

_Et les deux garçons s'en retournèrent prestement à leurs cours sur le point de commencer. Réprimant un soupir, il mit un genou au sol et s'affaira à ramasser les différents ouvrages lorsqu'on lui prit gentiment la main pour lui en remettre quelques uns._

_- Ah ? Merci…_

_- Il en reste un, tiens…_

_C'était une voix de fille inconnue de ses oreilles. Elle ne devait pas être de sa classe. Il se remit debout et accepta le livre que la silhouette floue en face de lui lui tendait. Il ne distingua rien de son visage, il ne devinait vaguement que de longs cheveux clairs un peu ondulés.._

_- Pardon pour tout ce mal que l'on te fait._

_Cette phrase le mit à quia tant elle lui paraissait improbable. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui demandait pardon ? C'était la première fois que l'on souhaitait se repentir de tous ces abus et cette dureté qui façonnaient son existence. Ce mot qu'il avait tant espéré un jour entendre de la bouche de son père, c'était une parfaite inconnue qui le lui avait dit. _

_Il entendit des pas de course filer à toute vitesse près de la jeune fille._

_- Muraoka-san, on va être en retard !_

_- Ah, oui ! J'arrive ! Bonne chance…_

_Et elle s'en était allée sans ne rien lui laisser d'autre que son nom de famille et une ombre sans visage. »_

Mais cette ombre venait d'enfin se lever devant cette jeune fille dont la voix lui avait paru si douce et légère à l'oreille lorsqu'il avait pensé la rencontrer pour la première fois.

- Je te promets de ne plus rien chercher à savoir, Kagami. Parce que je viens de retrouver une personne que j'aurais souhaitée revoir, si elle m'en avait laissé le temps. Cela me suffit.

Ce premier réel sourire qu'il lui offrait eut le don de la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et d'occulter les sombres pensées qui l'habitaient. Il valait mieux oublier. Car le prochain secret qu'il pourrait découvrir à son sujet serait probablement le dernier.

* * *

Que de mystère…

Prochain chap : Un peu de douceur dans ce monde pas drôle…


	11. Ne me prive pas de toi

La suite la suite…

_**: Journal des Reviewers:**_

**Tif**: Faut bien vivre avec son temps (et je crois que la review coupée en deux a encore frappé…) Kiss et merci!

**Minivega**: Les sourires, c'est pas encore trop ça, mais il se soigne. Kiss et merci!

Les aime tous les deux. T.T Sont vraiment trop meugnons.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Ne me prive pas de toi**_

Ce samedi matin, Sakurai fut réveillé par des bruits de visseuse électrique et des voix fortes qui résonnaient depuis le dehors. La tête dans son oreiller, il émergea dans une grimace ensommeillée. Il n'avait pas assez dormi avec ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Kagami «Kami» Muraoka, ancienne élève de Hanoya, aujourd'hui _yûrei_ qui vivait chez lui. Mieux que cela, il l'avait connue de son vivant. Quelle histoire.

Il roula sur le côté, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du plafond immaculé de sa chambre. Il avait parlé trop vite. Il avait promis à Kami de ne pas chercher à en apprendre plus à son sujet, cependant, des questions sans réponses subsistaient. Mais après tout, était-ce si important? La compagnie de la jeune fille ne lui déplaisait pas même si cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de se dire qu'il parlait tout seul.

- Mais d'un autre côté…

Il y avait cette histoire avec Shigusa, l'envoyée de la Mort. Kagami était impliquée dans une affaire louche avec cette femme, affaire qui la mettait en danger. Il voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait pour pouvoir aider son amie.

Il cligna des yeux. «Amie»…? Kagami serait donc son amie? Une amie comme il aurait pu s'en faire plus facilement s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était? «Amie». Etrangement, cette appellation avait une résonance qui ne lui plaisait pas. C'était difficile de l'expliquer. Ce n'était pas le terme exact qu'il emploierait pour elle.

Un nouveau chant de visseuse au rythme donné par les coups d'un marteau l'arracha de ses songes et le contraignit à quitter la tiédeur de ses draps. Il écarta un peu les rideaux et vit en contrebas l'équipe de monteurs qui s'affairait à préparer la petite fête du soir. Certains installaient les tables qui accueilleraient les amuse-gueules et les cocktails, et d'autres montaient le barnum de toile blanche qui abriterait les invités de la fraîcheur du soir. Avec les portes du rez-de-chaussée ouvertes, Sakurai entendait d'ici les musiciens accorder leurs instruments depuis la salle de réception. D'après ce qu'avait raconté Megumi à son amie au téléphone la veille, leur père avait même requis les services d'une chanteuse pour accompagner la soirée de sa voix sous fond de piano.

- Une fête pour Hanami, hein?

- Oh, Kagami. Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

La jeune fille se posta près de lui et observa à son tour la petite fourmilière d'hommes qui allaient ici et là en toute hâte, réclamant de temps à autre un outil ou un câble à un collègue. La soirée promettait d'être belle. Les cerisiers regorgeaient de fleurs délicates à la beauté exhortée par les rayons du soleil. On ne pouvait rêver meilleur cadre.

- Mon père faisait aussi des petites fêtes pour Hanami, raconta-t-elle avec nostalgie. Tous les invités devaient venir avec une fleur de cerisier sur eux. Une année, j'ai eu droit à une coiffure piquée de fleurs, c'était trop joli.

Sakurai aurait bien partagé son rire s'il n'avait pas autant horreur de ce genre d'événements. Il ne répondit pas, son visage fermé perdu dans la contemplation du parc. Kami remarqua son air absent et lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir.

- On est toujours un peu nerveux dans ce genre de réception, c'est normal. Tu verras, ça ira!

Avec ce sourire, il aurait bien du mal à ne pas se laisser convaincre.

Après s'être habillé et débarbouillé rapidement, notre ami s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner, talonné par Michi qui lui planifiait déjà pour onze heures son passage par le professeur de danse qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main, pour quinze heures le coiffeur, et pour dix-sept heures l'habilleuse et la maquilleuse afin de se préparer pour la fête. Le jeune homme accepta non sans lever les yeux au ciel de lassitude et entra dans la salle à manger.

Son père était déjà là, accompagné de son épouse qui ne semblait pas avoir desserré les dents depuis l'incident de la gifle. L'homme s'était pour une rare fois délesté de son traditionnel ensemble trois pièces strict et avait préféré un petit polo clair, signe avant-coureur d'un cours de tennis. Sa femme, elle, portait encore son peignoir de satin rouge feu. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir tant elle laissait sa beauté de glace s'enflammer dans une sensualité dangereuse qui caractérisait bien Orie. Ses cheveux brou de noix tranchaient implacablement sur la teinte sanguine du tissu vaporeux et sa peau blanche n'en ressortait que plus. Elle était une poupée. Une poupée précieuse de haine et de sang. Dès que Sakurai entra, Orie le gratifia d'un œil plus hiémal et meurtrier que jamais. C'était une menace. A moins que ce ne fût un avertissement. Son pressentiment venait-il de là?

- Bonjour, Sakurai! l'apostropha Masusuke d'un air jovial. Prêt pour ce soir?

- Je le serai, répondit-il neutralement en prenant place.

- Il vaudrait mieux, susurra Orie avec tranquillité en touillant son café avec lenteur. Cette soirée est importante pour toi, il faut lui faire honneur.

Il ne retint pas un frisson lui électrifier l'épine dorsale. Oui. C'était un avertissement.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, la coiffeuse m'a retenue. Bonjour!

Megumi fit son entrée, accompagné de Pukisha qui trottinait à ses pieds. Elle aussi enveloppée dans son peignoir d'éponge blanche. Une grosse serviette chauffante parsemée de gibbosités entourait sa lourde masse de cheveux probablement enroulée de bigoudis. Derrière elle, sa gouvernante, la douce et professionnelle Chikuma, lui présentait également le planning de la journée. Entre le soin du visage, la manucure, la coiffure et les essayages qui attendaient sa demi-sœur, Sakurai se dit qu'il avait tout de même plus de chance. Chikuma était aussi gentille que Michi, il l'aimait bien. Cela l'avait toujours surpris de voir qu'elle et Megumi avaient le même genre de relation que lui avait avec son majordome. Megumi n'était pas une mauvaise personne dans le fond, il l'avait toujours su.

Lorsqu'elle prit place près de lui, le jeune homme n'ignora pas l'étrange regard qu'elle eut pour sa mère. Il y lisait une sorte d'appréhension. Repensait-elle à cette gifle? Il eut confirmation à l'expression mauvaise que lui renvoya la femme. Megumi baissa aussitôt les yeux sur sa tasse de thé fraîchement servie.

Masusuke pouffa de rire en découvrant sa fille ainsi parée d'un turban.

- Megumi, tes cheveux sont donc si capricieux à coiffer pour t'y prendre dès le matin?

Elle redressa la tête vers son père, interloquée, puis eut un petit rire embarrassé.

- Ah… Oui. C'est dur de faire des boucles avec eux…

- J'ai toujours aimé tes cheveux, on dirait de la soie, répondit son père en replongeant le nez dans son café.

Sakurai épia l'échange sans rien dire avant d'être sollicité par un petit jappement suppliant au niveau de ses jambes. Pukisha le regardait avec ses grands yeux brillants, visiblement intéressé par son morceau de toast. Le garçon finit par céder et lui donna. Après tout, ce soir, c'était la fête pour tout le monde.

Vinrent onze heures et comme prévu, Sakurai se rendit à son cours de contrôle de danse. C'était un autre aspect de sa vie bourgeoise qu'il exécrait. Apprendre à danser pour seulement quelques fois dans l'année, quelle idée. Mais cela faisait partie «de la bienséance qui caractérise un jeune homme du monde» répétaient Michi et sa professeur de danse, Rika Fuako. Une chance pour lui, Sakurai n'avait rien oublié des bases et avait juste besoin d'un petit rafraîchissement de mémoire. La séance du jour aurait donc pu très bien se passer si un certain esprit curieux n'avait pas décidé d'y mettre son petit grain de folie.

- Sakurai-san, vous n'êtes pas concentré! morigéna Rika d'un air inquisiteur. La main est plus basse.

- Ah… Pardon…

Et Kagami qui s'amusait à danser de façon grotesques juste dans le dos de sa professeur en lui conseillant de retirer le balai qu'elle avait dans le postérieur.

- La valse, c'est dépassé! disait-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. Le Para-Para Paradise, c'est plus amusant! Et un, deux, trois!

Et la voilà qui improvisait une nouvelle chorégraphie. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il sentait le fou rire monter, ce qui lui valut nombreuses réprimandes de la part de Rika.

Kagami le contempla à l'œuvre, le cœur gros. Comme elle aurait aimé danser avec lui. Mais pour quoi aurait-il passé s'il se mettait à danser avec du vide? Elle regarda ses mains. Elle les voyait distinctement mais aux yeux des autres, ce n'était rien. Elle-même n'était que du vide. Pour Sakurai, elle n'était qu'un esprit. Et un esprit, ça ne dansait plus. Parce que la danse, c'était le mouvement. Le mouvement, c'était la vie. Elle n'était plus en vie…

- Très bien. Une, deux, droite. Une, deux, gauche… Très bien, Sakurai-san, sourit sa partenaire après plusieurs essais. Ca revient. Laissez-vous porter par la musique.

- J'essaie, se défendit le concerné, toujours peu à l'aise.

- Vas-y, Sakurai. Ferme les yeux et oublie le reste… conseilla Kami en se levant de sa chaise. Par la danse, on dit ce que les mots taisent.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit danser avec un partenaire invisible dans une valse gracieuse. Malgré ses paupières closes, il devinait qu'elle était heureuse de danser au bras de cette personne imaginaire, quelle qu'elle fût. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle se débrouillait très bien. Son pas était leste et précis. Il aurait préféré l'avoir comme partenaire. Le visage de l'abandon lui allait si bien…

L'épreuve de la danse le retint jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner qui sonna tel une délivrance pour lui. Dans la salle de réception, les préparatifs avançaient vite. Le manoir n'attendait qu'une petite trentaine de personnes. Les tables étaient dressées et agrémentées de quelques branches fleuries de cerisiers pour la décoration; on avait sorti l'argenterie spéciale Hanami qui comportait une fleur de cerisier gravée sur chaque manche de couvert, astiqué chaque pampille du lustre en cristal et installé tout ce qu'il fallait pour la musique. A présent, c'était à l'équipe en cuisine de faire la démonstration de son talent.

Sakurai se retrouva très vite entre les mains du coiffeur qui s'occupait aussi de Megumi. Sa demi-sœur était encore en proie à sa mise en pli et il avait donc un peu de temps pour s'occuper de l'autre jeune maître de la maison. Moromao Kumagae préférait qu'on le désigne comme «designer capillaire» tant il avait pris la grosse tête avec sa renommée nationale.

- Ah la la… Avec votre sœur, mon talent est mis à l'épreuve, mais avec vous, ça sera du gâteau, se félicita Moromao en lissant une mèche de cheveux de Sakurai entre ses doigts. Quelle belle couleur vous avez… Et du naturel en plus, c'est dingue.

Restée en arrière derrière le fauteuil, Kagami regardait Sakurai et son «designer capillaire» dans le reflet du miroir.

- Tu laisserais un homme avec une coiffure pareille toucher à ta tête? Pas moi… grimaça-t-elle en riant.

Subitement, le jeune homme fit les gros yeux. Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnait, il fallait dire que la coupe complètement déstructurée – pour ne pas dire _destroy_ – de Moromao qui mélangeait piques et effet «saut du lit», le tout dans une couleur blonde méchée de châtain balayé de brun n'avait pas de quoi le rassurer.

- Alors, que fait-on à cette gueule d'ange? sourit-il en faisant tourner entre ses doigts ciseaux et rasoirs avec dextérité.

- Euh… rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de se montrer en public?

- Ah! Je sais! s'exclama Maromao comme s'il venait d'être frappé par le génie. Une coiffure doucement insolente et décoiffée, ça sera _ma-gni-fi-que_!

Sakurai ne sut pas dire si le fait qu'il se mette à parler français était un bon signe mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. Heureusement que Kagami était là pour le rassurer et lui promettre qu'elle ne le laisserait pas lui massacrer la tête. Discrètement, elle lui montrait dans une petite glace ce que la coiffure donnait à l'arrière de sa tête, et il fut bien soulagé de voir que ça se présentait bien.

En dépit du caractère cérémonieux de la journée, Sakurai se surprit à la trouver légère et agréable. La compagnie de Kagami y était pour beaucoup. Il aimait sa présence près de lui, sa façon de rire de la vie et de tout prendre au second degré. Sa joie de vivre, c'était celle à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le droit chez les Itanagi. Elle était une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui desserrait la gorge et emplissait sa poitrine de sa chaleur. Car même si sa peau était froide comme la surface d'un miroir, il percevait très bien la douceur de son être.

Le voilà à présent paré pour la soirée qui n'allait plus tarder à débuter. Debout près de la porte de la salle de réception, Sakurai terminait de fermer les boutons de sa veste noire ébène par-dessus sa chemise blanche. L'aspect de sobre élégance de son ensemble sombre s'atténuait dans la pointe brillante de ses boutons de manchette en argent. Assise sur les marches d'un escalier proche, Kagami le détaillait sans en perdre une miette. Le chic lui allait à merveille, quoi qu'il en dise. A le voir ainsi vêtu, avec son costume lissé et ses souliers vernis, elle le voyait en jeune dandy anglais avec la classe qu'il fallait. En dépit de des frayeurs du garçon, Moromao Kumagae avait fait un très beau travail sur ses cheveux champagne. Une frange légère et aérienne filait en fines mèches sur son front et ses tempes tandis que le reste de sa chevelure se mêlait dans une gentille indiscipline en retombant sur le bas de la nuque. Ses yeux bleu de Paradis dilué éclataient comme jamais dans le blanc de sa peau. Un bel ange dans un costume d'humain.

Elle sourit.

- Un coup de main pour le nœud? se proposa-t-elle en voyant qu'il luttait.

- Ah, merci.

Elle se leva et vint lacer autour de son col blanc le fin lacet rose pâle qui devait parachever sa toilette. Elle fit cela très vite et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, trop troublée par la proximité entre eux et le regard du jeune homme qu'elle sentait sur elle.

- Et la touche finale, toute fraîche de ce soir, termina-t-elle en lui glissant une fleur de cerisier dans la poche de la veste. Amuse-toi bien. Tu me raconteras?

- Tu ne viens pas?

- Sakurai?

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la voix de Megumi qui venait d'arriver à son tour, enfin prête elle aussi. Sa journée de préparatifs n'avait pas été vaine. Le teint lumineux rehaussé par un maquillage discret mettant en exergue ses yeux et sa bouche, la jeune fille avait revêtu une longue robe rose dragée sans manche clairsemée de fleurs brodées au fil d'argent dont les cœurs étaient faits de perles de nacre. Un ruban blanc cerclant son cou et sa paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes étaient ses seuls bijoux. Sa coiffure, qui avait donné tant de mal à Moromao, était une vraie réussite. Les cheveux normalement lisses de Megumi s'enroulaient en boucles régulières et brillantes relevées en un épais chignon à l'arrière de la tête qui en laissait s'en échapper quelques unes jusqu'à mi-dos.

Impressionné par l'élégance de sa demi-sœur, Sakurai inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

- Tu es très jolie ce soir, avoua-t-il en lui offrant son bras qu'elle accepta.

- Merci. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu en costume de soirée.

Kagami les regarda de loin. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. La même noble prestance les caractérisait. Même face à la sœur de celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce genre de fête. Le temps des fêtes était passé pour elle.

Au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent face à lui et Megumi, Sakurai jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Kami n'était plus là. Et il fit le triste constat que ce vide lui laissait un arrière goût amer en bouche.

Hélas, il n'eut pas le temps de déplorer très longtemps l'absence de Kagami car Megumi l'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur. La musique de l'orchestre et les applaudissements des convives accueillirent leur entrée dans un grand bruit qui les rendit presque sourds.

La salle de réception rayonnait de lumière blanche cristallisée de petites paillettes arc-en-ciel qui se reflétaient sur les murs, le sol et les riches atours des invités. Tous les regards admiratifs et respectueux étaient tournés sur les deux adolescents qui y répondaient discrètement par des hochements de têtes polis. Au milieu de la foule, ils virent rapidement ceux de leurs parents qui applaudissaient avec le reste de l'assemblé. Masusuke semblait fier et ému dans son habit de soirée noué d'une cravate enjolivée de fleurs de printemps et souriait avec émotion à l'adresse de ses enfants. Son épouse postée à ses côtés tempérait son enthousiasme. Les cheveux retombant librement sur son décolleté, elle tapotait nonchalamment dans ses mains avec toute la neutralité du monde. Sa robe bleu nuit moulante largement évasée au niveau des chevilles tranchait impitoyablement parmi les robes roses ou pastel des autres dames qui avaient voulu coller à la thématique. Son collier de perles de culture était le seul élément clair de sa panoplie.

- A Hanami et aux succès aux examens de Sakurai et Megumi Itanagi! clama Masusuke en levant sa coupe de champagne. _Kampai_!

Les convives répondirent par un «_Kampai_» collectif et tous levèrent leur verre à la santé des arrivants. Sakurai sentit à la pression que Megumi exerçait inconsciemment autour de son bras qu'elle était heureuse. Il lisait son émotion sur son visage d'ordinaire si fermé et froid. Cela lui fit plaisir de la voir ainsi.

Mais pas le temps de rêvasser, voici son père qui les approchait, accompagné d'un investisseur qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

- … prestigieuse ISG parmi les meilleurs résultats! Laissez-moi vous le présenter…

Il respira un grand coup et vérifia son port de tête. L'heure de l'exposition avait sonné. Pourquoi Kami n'était-elle par là pour l'amuser de ses pitreries?

Au grenier, les deux esprits de la demeure profitaient de la fête depuis les sonorités lointaines de l'orchestre qui montaient difficilement jusqu'à eux. Le vague à l'âme, Kagami s'occupait à recoiffer une poupée ancienne en songeant à la belle chevelure brune de Megumi tandis que Zenko l'observait, attristé de la voir ainsi. Il n'avait plus le cœur à jouer quand il voyait son amie avec une telle figure. Il devinait sans peine la cause de sa mélancolie mais ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait.

- Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, Kami-nee-chan? finit-il par demander en s'asseyant en seiza près d'elle.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le jouet et tournicota une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt pour en faire un semblant de boucle.

- Je suis un _yûrei_. Personne ne me verrait.

- Mais Sakurai peut, lui.

Elle soupira. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'elle s'était déjà dit pendant le cours de danse. C'était pathétique de s'accrocher comme cela à des activités de vivants.

- Laisse-moi, Zenko… murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

- Non! Ca me rend triste de te voir comme ça! Alors vas-y! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, d'abord? Si la seule personne qui compte maintenant pour toi peut te voir, c'est l'essentiel!

- Mais…

- Pas de «mais», Kagami Muraoka! Tu as renoncé à bien cher pour te retrouver ici alors, assume! Tu gaspilles ce que l'on t'a accordé! Une seconde chance! N'était-ce pas ce que tu as demandé si fort à ta mort?

Elle dévisagea le garçonnet, la bouche entrouverte. Oui. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était qu'une idiote doublée d'une faible. Elle n'était plus cette fille si insignifiante qu'elle était de son vivant! Depuis le début, elle avait fait fi de son statut d'esprit, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'arrêter maintenant. Tant pis si un fantôme n'avait pas à se faire de telles illusions, elle ne vivait que de cela depuis qu'elle avait passé son contrat avec Shigusa. Elle voulait profiter de la présence de Sakurai jusqu'à la fin!

- C'est vrai, tu as raison! déclara-t-elle en se levant. Je ne dois pas galvauder ce que l'on m'a accordé au prix fort! J'ai le droit d'avoir ma part aussi!

Le moral retrouvé, la jeune fille se leva prestement et se précipita vers la sortie du grenier, poussée par Zenko qui braillait avec véhémence ses encouragements.

- OUAIS! Fonce, nee-chan! s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur un énorme carton qui s'ouvrit sous son poids. Les _kodama_ des cerisiers sont avec toi! L'amour n'a pas à s'exprimer que par des mots! Tu…! Hu…?

Il se tut, déjà parce que cela ne servait plus à rien car Kagami était déjà partie, mais aussi parce qu'il venait de jeter un œil sur le contenu du carton entrouvert qu'il écrasait. Il lui semblait distinguer le prénom de Sakurai sur un morceau de papier.

Le gamin sauta de son estrade et ouvrit en grand les rabats du carton pour en voir clairement le contenu. Ses yeux se dilatèrent d'effarement.

- Ah ben ça!!

* * *

J'aime mes fins de chapitre. T.T

Prochain chapitre: Ensemble. Horreur. La fin…?


	12. Silent love

Je suis faible. T.T Les BJD auront la peau de mon portefeuille. XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Minivega : **Oui, ils sont trop. Je pense que tu vas aimer ce chap alors. Enfin… Les trois quars. XD Kiss et merci !

**Tif : **La réponse sera pas donnée explicitement ici mais on le saura très vite. Tu t'en douteras à la fin de ce chap. Kiss et merci !

**Sugar & Spice : **Megumi ? Non, pas elle. Juste Kagami, j'ai trouvé le moule parfait pour l'incarner. Mais si elle te plait tant et que tu as des sous, incarne-la, toi ! XD Kiss er merci !

**Drake : **A ce point ? O.O Oula, du calme. XD Mais ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

* * *

Un chapitre qui devrait faire plaisir à certains ! XD Pour cela, j'ai travaillé avec la chanson de Chihiro Onitsuka : _Memai_ (Voir sur Youtube) Du coup, ce chapitre fera office de Song-fic! N'hésitez pas à écouter cette chanson pendant la lecture , elle est très très belle!

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Silent love**_

La soirée battait son plein. Les serveurs slalomaient adroitement entre les invités qui s'amassaient en groupuscules pour papoter de trivialités ou de la dernière affaire sur laquelle ils étaient. De temps en temps, on lâchait un compliment sur la décoration de la demeure, la dernière robe haute couture de Madame Unetelle, la saison des cerisiers en fleur un peu tardive cette année ou encore l'étrange blondeur naturelle du fils Itanagi.

Passé de mains en mains depuis le début de la soirée et présenté comme futur hériter de l'empire de son père, Sakurai avait le poignet douloureux à force d'avoir eu à serrer tant de mains tendues pour le féliciter. C'était toujours la même chose. Faire semblant d'être heureux face à ce brillant avenir qui se traçait devant lui, échanger quelques banalités sur le lycée qu'il fréquentait ou sa récente opération des cornées et écouter les nombreux conseils professionnels qu'on lui donnait, le tout en essayant de paraître à l'aise et de réussir à boire quelques gorgées de son champagne entre deux mots.

Il allait devenir dingue. Et encore, il ne parlait pas de ces insupportables coups d'oeils discrets qui allaient de lui à son père et Orie avant de grésiller d'une certaine hésitation. Mais cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait déjà vécu la scène tant de fois que cela ne l'affectait plus du tout. Il avait même surpris une conversation d'un groupe de femmes qui étaient charmées par la couleur surprenante de ses yeux. Cette remarque le ramena en arrière, quand sa mère l'emmenait au parc et où nombreuses autres mamans venaient le complimenter avec de grands sourires fondants. Quand il voyait sa mère emplie de fierté dans ces moments-là, il était heureux.

_ … charmant jeune homme en plus d'avoir la tête bien faite ! Encore félicitations, mon garçon ! termina l'homme avec lequel il était en train de converser en lui serrant la main avec énergie.

Il s'extirpa de ses pensées à ce contact.

_ Ah, merci… euh… Hiratasuka-san, se reprit Sakurai qui en oubliait les noms tant il avait croisé de personnes.

Après une dernière inclinaison de tête polie à l'adresse de son interlocuteur, Sakurai put enfin respirer un peu et boire son champagne. Heureusement que c'était son dernier convive, il avait la tête qui allait exploser. Les petites bulles pétillantes et le goût âpre de sa boisson adoucirent son début de mal de tête et desserrèrent cette sensation d'asphyxie qui le prenait à la gorge.

Décidément, il avait bien du mal à se replonger dans l'austérité et la froideur de son monde doré, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la légèreté de Kagami. Tous ces paons qui cherchaient à en mettre plein la vue aux uns et aux autres, ça l'écoeurait. Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée de champagne et s'accorda une petite minute de contemplation des lieux. La bonne humeur était de mise, chacun trouvait son compte dans le buffet parfumé à la fleur de cerisier, la musique doucement jazzy détendait l'atmosphère. Très vite, son oxygène se raréfia à l'arrivée d'Orie Itanagi qui l'approchait, flottant dans l'évasé vaporeux de sa robe bleu nuit.

_ Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un calme de gel.

Il garda la tête et le regard droits.

_ Très belle. Bien qu'elle m'oppresse.

Le sourire en coin de la femme s'agrandit.

_ Je la trouve un peu trop fraîche à mon goût.

Elle vint se mettre face à lui et fit tapoter le cristal de sa flûte de champagne contre celui de son beau-fils, ses yeux réglisse dans les siens.

_ A cette soirée qui est tienne et que tu n'oublieras jamais, Sakurai.

Son corps se pétrifia tout entier tant le subit malaise qui venait de le traverser était violent. En quatorze ans, c'était la première fois qu'Orie Itanagi l'appelait par son prénom, toujours remplacé par un « Toi » dédaigneux. Qu'avait-elle prévu de faire pour enfin lui accorder le droit d'être apostrophé par son prénom ?

Sakurai la regarda s'éloigner en silence puis interpeller un domestique resté en retrait près de la porte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots rapidement puis le domestique s'en retourna dans le couloir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas cela.

Il préféra chasser sa belle-mère de son esprit et se laissa bercer par les quelques notes de piano qui s'élevaient dans l'immensité du plafond ouvragé. L'orchestre allait commencer la partie « bal » de la soirée. D'ailleurs, la jeune chanteuse embauchée pour l'occasion vérifia une dernière fois sa coiffure et s'avança près du micro. C'était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans environs. Elle avait l'air assez impressionné par toute cette débauche de luxe et de richesse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre sa première note avec une justesse cristalline délicieuse.

Un petit coup d'œil à Megumi en pleine conversation avec un groupe de femmes qui s'extasiaient devant sa robe confirma ce qu'il pensait. La jeune fille s'était tournée vers l'orchestre, les yeux pétillants. Oui, elle adorait le piano-voix et les chansons mélancoliques qui s'y associaient.

Megumi prit congé de ses interlocutrices et vint se chercher un verre d'eau à la table près de Sakurai. Etant donné la vitesse à laquelle elle but le liquide, elle avait dû beaucoup parler elle aussi.

_ Un peu bavardes, hein ? lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_ Beaucoup, corrigea sa demi-sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se mit près de lui et écouta à son tour la chanson.

_ J'aime cet air, avoua-t-elle avec un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop librement et se reprit aussitôt, le nez en l'air et les lèvres pincées. Sakurai la dévisagea quelques instants puis posa sa coupe sur la table derrière lui avant de tendre la main vers Megumi.

_ N'ais pas peur de le dire. Tu veux danser ?

La jeune fille regarda la main qu'il lui offrait, l'expression indéfinissable. Le mélange émotionnel qui s'opérait dans ses yeux cacao était trop confus pour que Sakurai puisse traduire ses pensées. Il pensait se faire jeter. Après tout, connaissant Megumi, c'était la finalité la plus plausible. Pourtant, elle accepta. Elle posa une main un peu tremblotante dans la sienne et le laissa la guider vers le centre de la salle, la tête basse et les lèvres pincées.

_ Marche-moi sur les pieds et tu le regretteras, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le teint coloré.

_ Je ferai attention.

Il était temps d'appliquer les cours de la matinée. Il garda la main de Megumi dans la sienne, mit l'autre à la naissance de sa hanche et entama les premières mesures en accordance avec le rythme.

Quelle curieuse impression. Aussi loin que sa mémoire d'adolescent remontait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été amené à un contact rapproché aussi prolongé avec sa demi-sœur. C'était une situation inédite pour lui. C'était tout comme s'il retrouvait une amie qu'il avait perdue de vue depuis des années. Cela ne lui déplut pas. Après tout, il n'en oubliait pas que cette jeune fille qui s'obstinait à ne pas oser le regarder directement avait été la première Itanagi à lui manifester des sentiments positifs. Sa perte lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Et danser avec elle ce soir, lui donnait l'espoir qu'un jour, les choses s'arrangeraient entre eux. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans la tête de Megumi car il entrevoyait quelque chose sous cette carapace de mépris qui l'enveloppait.

Et puis zut, ce soir, il ne voulait pas se poser de question. Il était sur un fragile terrain de paix avec sa demi-sœur, il ne voulait pas le briser.

Dans l'ignorance totale de l'assemblée qui n'était pas en mesure de la voir, une invitée clandestine fit son entrée timidement. Ses yeux pistache et tilleul balayèrent rapidement la salle éclairée et s'arrêtèrent très vite sur l'objet de ses pensées. Elle sourit. Ses cours avaient payé, le voilà qui se mouvait avec aisance et légèreté. Dire que ce matin, il était si maladroit.

Son sourire se fana. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle était partie, on dirait. Il fallait dire que Megumi était une partenaire de choix. L'élégance, la beauté simple, la prestance. Et la vie, surtout.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Hors de question de se laisser abattre !

Sakurai écoutait les dernières mesures de la chanson, veillant à ne pas commettre un faux pas sur la fin. Il releva un peu la tête. Une jeune fille vêtue de blanc filait entre les autres couples de la piste. _Elle_.

Un pas de danse le força à rompre le contact visuel, le temps d'un tour sur lui-même. Une fois revenu dans le bon sens, il ne vit que le pan de sa robe qui s'éclipsait sur la terrasse.

La chanson s'acheva et Megumi fit une courte révérence à son demi-frère.

_ Merci pour la danse.

_ Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. A plus tard.

Il s'inclina à son tour puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la baie vitrée entrouverte tandis que de nouveaux accords de piano tournoyaient entre les pampilles de cristal.

_J'ai peur de me souvenir des nuits  
__Où j'étais effrayée.  
__Dis-moi, souris-je bien?_

La brise du soir lui caressa le visage de ses doigts de fraîcheur. Dans la pénombre de la nuit et les lumières de l'intérieur, il la vit, au bord du balcon de la terrasse surélevée à observer les étoiles.

_ Kagami ?

Elle se retourna. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux sable en une queue de cheval lâche fermée par un ruban blanc en accord avec la longue robe napoléonienne ivoire aux reflets opalescents qui lui recouvrait les pieds. Sa taille était soulignée par une ceinture originale en chirimen rose ornée de fleurs de cerisier et de prunier. Ses bras étaient gantés de satin dans la même teinte. Dans tout ce blanc, ses yeux ressortaient tels de l'ambre vert.

Elle lui sourit.

_ Bonsoir.

Il la rejoignit sans la quitter du regard, si bien est qu'il la fit rosir.

_ Je suis content que tu sois venue.

Il se reprit avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

_ Non. J'_espérais_ que tu viendrais.

Il s'inclina humblement devant elle et lui offrit sa main.

_ Mademoiselle Muraoka, aurai-je le privilège de mettre vos talents de danseuse à l'épreuve ?

_ Ah ah, avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le tissu soyeux qui recouvrait les mains de Kagami glissa entre ses doigts que Sakurai comprit qu'elle avait dû choisir cela pour ne pas l'incommoder avec la froideur de son corps. Sa surprise devait d'ailleurs être un peu trop voyante car la jeune fille lui retourna un sourire qui voulait dire « Il fallait bien trouver quelque chose ».

Emprisonnée par le bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille, Kagami eut un éclair de panique qui zébra son visage et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la réception.

_ Et si quelqu'un te voit ?

_ Et si j'oubliais un peu les autres pour une fois ?

Elle eut un sourire de bonne perdante et opina du chef en signe d'acceptation. Il avait raison comme Zenko. Cette nuit était leur nuit. Personne n'aurait à la leur enlever.

_Là, je me couche sur tes genoux,  
__Et je prie pour que le démon ne vienne pas  
__Dis-moi que tout ira bien,  
__Parce que tu crois si fort en moi que je ne peux y croire._

Les paroles de la chanson les enveloppaient de leurs mots tendres et délicats. Ils s'appliquaient bien à leur histoire. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être interrompu. Loin des lumières et des bruits du monde, ils s'étaient enfermés dans un endroit connu d'eux seuls et dont la clé était logée quelque part dans leur cœur.

Sakurai ne s'était pas senti aussi serein de toute sa vie qu'en cette soirée, accompagné par l'être le plus extraordinaire qu'il eût connu. Elle était belle comme le jour, rayonnante comme la lune et sa douceur n'avait d'égal que la surface de l'eau. Ses yeux étaient une prison de laquelle il peinait à en sortir. Voulait-il seulement s'en échapper ? Probablement pas. Car enfin, avec elle à ses côtés, les nuages qui cachaient son ciel s'étaient dissipés. Sa vie était enfin caressée par un rayon de soleil et il s'avait que cela ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt.

Si elle avait encore un cœur, Kagami aurait juré qu'il allait exploser. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, sous ce clair de lune en train de danser avec le jeune homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle avait rencontré. Son bras autour d'elle lui donnait des frissons indescriptibles dans toute la colonne vertébrale jusqu'au bout de la nuque. Elle regrettait d'avoir la barrière de ses gants ; elle aurait voulu le toucher avec la même volupté qu'au premier soir. Mais peu importe. Le simple fait de se tenir près de lui la rendait heureuse. Elle n'avait bravé les interdits que pour cela.

_Tes bras, ta voix, ton dos sont là.  
__Il pleut sur ma terre sèche.  
__Je ne peux m'enfuir.  
__Je sais que tu courras après moi.  
__Je le sais si bien que je veux pleurer.  
__Je le sais..._

Cruauté qu'était la vie après la mort ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle aime tant cette créature de chaire, de sang et de chaleur ? Elle n'avait rien à espérer de lui, rien à attendre en retour de ce qu'elle lui donnait. Elle avait certes osé défier la règle de la mort, mais il lui serait impossible de transcender le mur qui était entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts. Ce genre d'union était impossible. Elle le savait très bien. Pourtant… Pourtant, quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, il lui semblait renaître. Oui, elle se sentait vraiment vivante avec lui. Alors, pour lui, elle serait capable de faire encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

En dépit de cette chaleur qui emplissait sa poitrine, l'amertume avait laissé sa trace. Ils avançaient ensemble, mais ils marchaient tous deux sur des chemins parallèles séparés. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il la voyait, il pouvait lui prendre la main… sans jamais pouvoir la rejoindre vraiment. La frustration n'avait pas bon goût non plus. Dire qu'il l'avait croisée une fois de son vivant. S'il avait su, il l'aurait retenue, ce fameux jour où elle lui avait parlé. A présent… c'était trop tard.

_Sur cette route qui nous trompe cruellement,  
__Si jamais je devenais une pierre précieuse,  
__Lance-moi dans les flammes.  
__Les obstacles sur notre chemin disparaîtront dans l'instant._

A quoi bon s'arrêter sur les regrets puisque rien ne pouvait être fait pour les apaiser ? Cela ne servait plus à rien. Le plus important était d'être là, dans les bras de l'autre, à se demander ce qui lui arrivait pour se sentir si apaisé.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Se retrouver si près de lui, c'était d'enfoncer la clé de sa serrure intérieure et risquer que ce qui se cachait derrière ne sorte. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de tout perdre. Elle le savait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire maintenant ? Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Non, elle ne voulait rien savoir de sa folie. Elle irait jusqu'au bout à présent.

Quelque chose se produisait dans son cœur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore connu. C'était doux et agréable. Son cœur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire. Oh, bien sûr, il avait une idée de ce que c'était. Même, il en était sûr, à croire que tout avait eu lieu lors de leur rencontre dans le parc et que tout s'était endormi pour mieux s'éveiller ce soir. Il avait conscience de l'interdit que cela impliquait. Etait-il égoïste de vouloir l'ignorer ? Il n'avait plus le contrôle des choses. Tout lui échappait comme lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus.

_Tes bras, ta voix, ton dos sont là.  
__Ils réveillent mon instinct engourdi.  
__Je ne veux pas voir.  
__Je me fuis.  
__Jusqu'où dois-je me laisser partir?_

_ Crois-tu en la seconde chance ?

Sakurai tilta à cette question au sujet de laquelle il avait déjà été interrogé. Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

_ Au moment de mon opération, c'était donc toi ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait réussi à l'entendre à ce moment-là ?

Il n'avait pas encore terminé son association d'idées.

_ Et ce que je prenais pour une fenêtre ouverte ? C'était toi aussi ?

_ Je le reconnais, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par hocher la tête.

_ Tout le monde a le droit d'en avoir une. Parce que l'on a toujours des regrets quand on en réclame une.

Il ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur morne qui flotta au fond des yeux de Kagami. « Des regrets ». Oh oui. Ce qu'il disait était on ne peut plus vrai.

_ Tu avais des regrets pour demander à voir de nouveau ?

_ Oui. Je regrettais d'avoir baissé les bras si facilement. Et puis, sans mes nouveaux yeux, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée.

La poitrine de Kagami se fit plus serrée à l'entente de ses mots. Non… Elle ne devait pas lui dire… Mais c'était tellement fort…

_ Moi, j'y crois. Car sans ma seconde chance, je ne t'aurais pas revu !

Elle avait parlé à toute allure, le teint de plus en plus écrevisse trop cuite. On pouvait même dire qu'elle avait presque crié tant tout était sorti si violemment. Sakurai fut un peu déstabilisé au premier abord puis eut un léger sourire attendri et touché qui eut le don de pousser la jeune fille à regretter de ne pas savoir se rendre invisible. Ne me regarde pas aussi tendrement alors que je suis sur le point de commettre une bêtise, idiot. C'était de la torture.

_Je ne peux pas te trouver de beaux mots  
__A entendre.  
__Ne sois pas gentil avec moi  
__Avant de m'enchaîner,  
__Alors que je hurle d'agonie_

_ Depuis combien de temps veilles-tu ainsi sur moi, Kagami ? murmura-t-il en ralentissant doucement ses pas jusqu'à s'arrêter.

_ Quelques temps déjà, reconnut-elle. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un près de toi. Je voulais être cette personne.

Cet aveu fit vibrer son cœur tout entier au point qu'il en eût la chaire de poule. C'était tout comme si une épaisse ouverture de brouillard venait de disparaître, percée par un rayon de lumière.

Troublée par cette étincelle qui venait d'illuminer le regard azurin de Sakurai, Kagami ne savait plus trop ce qui demeurait du rêve ou de la réalité. Tous ces mots qui fusaient dans sa tête, était-ce les pensées qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire où des paroles si discrètes qu'elle n'était pas sûre de les avoir dites à haute voix ? Il avait resserré faiblement l'étreinte de son bras autour d'elle et la pression de ses doigts autour de sa main. Cette chaleur engourdissait sa raison.

_ Et… je veux être encore cette personne pour toi, Sakurai.

Après cela, leur conscience s'éteignit. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu. Elle put poser la main sur son épaule, emprisonnée dans la sienne comme s'il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Les visages s'avançaient, désireux de se rencontrer. D'un geste commun, les paupières se fermèrent quand les yeux n'avaient plus besoin de se chercher pour comprendre ce que le cœur désirait. Les lèvres attendaient, prêtes à recevoir celles de l'autre.

_Tes bras, ta voix, ton dos sont là.  
__Il pleut sur ma terre sèche.  
__Je ne peux m'enfuir.  
__Je sais que tu courras après moi.  
__Je le sais si bien que je veux pleurer_

Tout à coup, un flash fit exploser sa lumière dans la tête de Sakurai.

_« Un bureau. Un couple et une fille d'environ quinze ans. En face d'eux, un homme en blouse blanche._

__ Comment !? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'exclama l'homme qui avait pris par les épaules sa femme effondrée._

__ Oui. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Muraoka. Son cœur est victime d'une grande fragilité. Actuellement, la greffe n'est pas possible car trop dangereuse, et…_

_La femme hoqueta, la main crispée autour de celle de sa fille. Elle avait baissé la tête et ses longs cheveux sable qui lui arrivaient au-dessus du buste cachaient ses joues filées de larmes._

__ Mais… Vous êtes en train de me dire que Kagami va peut-être perdre la vie parce qu'on ne peut rien faire ?_

_Le médecin baissa tristement la tête vers ses mains croisées sur le bureau. L'homme blêmit. Sa femme plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Kagami serra les poings autour de sa jupe. »_

_ -rai… ? Sakurai !

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et secoua un peu la tête, le souffle court. Kagami tenait son visage entre ses mains, l'air très inquiet comme s'il avait manqué de mourir.

_ Ca va ? Tu es devenu soudainement figé, les yeux grand ouverts ! J'ai cru que…

_ C'était toi…

Elle se tut, enchaînée aux yeux bleus perçants posés sur elle.

_ Tous ces flashs, ces bribes d'images que j'ai… Ce sont tes souvenirs, Kagami. Tu souffrais du cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

A l'instar de son père, elle pâlit en une seconde. Elle voulut relâcher Sakurai mais celui-ci tint bon et posa ses mains par-dessus celle de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de fuir.

_ Pourquoi ai-je ainsi accès à ta mémoire ?

Un brouhaha de voix et de conversations animées les interrompit. Pris par surprise par cette irruption inopinée, notre ami n'eut d'autre choix que de se séparer de l'esprit, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Qu'avaient-ils tous, tout d'un coup ? Tous les invités de la réception étaient en train de quitter le manoir pour se rendre à la terrasse et descendre dans les allées ombrées du parc. Etant donné les intonations ravies ou agréablement surprises qui s'élevaient de leurs échanges, il fut curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il remonta le long des regards portés vers le fond du parc et fit l'étrange découverte d'un bûcher qui avait été dressé. Quelques musiciens armés de lourds tambours réunis autour des flammes marquaient le rythme et accompagnaient les hautes vagues de feu qui crachaient leur fumée charbonneuse. Cette vision lui rappela les festivals qui animaient le Japon durant l'été. Il y avait souvent des bûchers comme celui-ci autour desquels la population faisait la fête. Sa mère l'avait emmené à l'un d'eux une fois.

Arrivée à pas de loup, Orie Itanagi se glissa aux côtés de son beau-fils resté à l'écart au balcon de la terrasse.

_ Quand je disais que la soirée était un peu fraîche, sourit-elle en admirant le spectacle.

Brusquement refroidi par cette compagnie dont il se serait bien passé, Sakurai essaya de garder l'air dégagé.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant de cette partie de la fête.

_ Normal, je l'ai faite spécialement pour toi, Sakurai.

Il se raidit. Quels étaient ses bras glacés qui venaient de l'enlacer ? Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui s'en retournait d'un pas léger vers l'intérieur.

_ Orie-sama !! s'écria-t-il, la voix soudainement tremblante.

Elle s'arrêta. Même de dos, il devinait le sourire du démon qui ourlait ses lèvres.

_ Ce bûcher est constitué des centaines de lettres que ta mère t'avait écrit pendant les quatorze dernières années de sa misérable vie, aujourd'hui éteinte depuis quelques mois.

* * *

Je la hais. Je la HAIS !

Prochain chap : Désespoir. Vide. Adieu.


	13. Au bord du vide

Lune arriv demain ! Nyaaaah ! J'en peux plus !

J'en profite aussi pour faire la pub de mon blog que je viens de lancer, _**Tsundere**_ (voir dans mon profil). Ca sera un blog principalement axé mangas et animes avec mes critiques. N'hésitez pas à venir et vous inscrire à la newsletter !

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Minivega** :Je ne te le fais pas dire. Beuh. Sale mégère! Kiss et merci !

**Tif : **Qui dit qu'il était au courant ? On n'en sait rien pour l'instant. XD Kiss et merci !

**Kanji :** Si c'était si simple. Eh oui ! N'ai-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'un conte de fées mélancolique ? Kiss et merci !

Snif. Rien qu'à relire ce chap, j'en ai mal.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Au bord du vide**_

_ Orie-sama !! s'écria-t-il, la voix soudainement tremblante.

Elle s'arrêta. Même de dos, il devinait le sourire du démon qui ourlait ses lèvres.

_ Ce bûcher est constitué des centaines de lettres que ta mère t'avait écrites pendant les quatorze dernières années de sa misérable vie, aujourd'hui éteinte depuis quelques mois.

Ses oreilles devinrent complètement sourdes. Ses yeux dilatés d'effroi retournèrent à la cécité. Sa bouche entrouverte ne produisit plus aucun son provoqué par son mutisme. Pourtant, partout autour de lui, des images d'une douce et ravissante jeune femme blonde aux yeux clairs défilaient à toute vitesse et les paroles d'Orie Itanagi se répercutaient aux quatre coins de sa tête. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Pourtant, cet ignoble sourire de triomphe malsain qui tordait les lèvres pourpres de sa belle-mère lui hurlait le contraire. Assailli par une rafale de poignards qui le transperçaient de part en part, il fut incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction face à la femme qui s'en retournait à l'intérieur.

La respiration en suspens, Kagami était elle aussi complètement tétanisée par l'horreur, mais surtout par la surprise. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de mère décédée ? Orie Itanagi n'était-elle pas la mère de Sakurai ? Il serait donc un enfant adopté ? Adopté ! Mais alors, cela expliquerait bien des choses ! La haine de cette femme pour lui, son absence de ressemblance avec elle ou Megumi ! Pourtant, dans toutes les conversations qu'elle avait entendues à son sujet, il avait toujours été présenté comme le frère de sang de Megumi. Seraient-ils donc demi-frère et demi-sœur ? Comment avait-elle fait pour ignorer un tel secret ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

_ S… Sakurai… ? essaya-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Les poings serrés presque tremblants. Le teint livide. Les yeux révulsés. La respiration accélérée. C'était tout comme s'il subissait une attaque cardiaque en silence.

Tout à coup, il pivota sur ses talons et se précipita au balcon, le regard rivé sur le bûcher qui brûlait au loin dans l'effervescence la plus insolente du monde. La vision des flammes léchant de leur langue incandescente la masse noire et difforme qui se consumait lui brûlait la rétine. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce cauchemar vivant qui se déroulait devant lui et son impuissance.

Elle avait tout prévu ! Orie Itanagi avait prévu son coup depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de sa maison !

Ses sous entendus…

_« _ Je ne me rappelais pas que tes yeux étaient si clairs. Il me tarde de les voir se vider de toute étincelle vivante. L'horreur doit t'aller si bien, mon joli petit bâtard. »_

… n'étaient que sa jubilation perverse qui ne pouvait plus se contenir davantage.

_« _ Il est très difficile de t'oublier. Même avec l'éloignement. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'éloignement… »_

Tout s'intriquait parfaitement dans sa tête maintenant. Elle avait tout bloqué, tout arrêté…

_« _ Tu n'as plus strictement rien à voir avec ta misérable vie d'autrefois. »_

… afin de mieux lui planter un couteau dans le cœur et le retourner encore et encore jusqu'à occire son âme elle-même.

_« _ Cette soirée est importante pour toi, il faut lui faire honneur. »_

Le feu grandissait dans ses iris enflammés. Quatorze années d'amour à distance dont il n'aurait jamais connaissance…

_« _ A cette soirée qui est tienne et que tu n'oublieras jamais, Sakurai. »_

Mais surtout…

_«_ Ce bûcher est constitué des centaines de lettres que ta mère t'avait écrit pendant les quatorze dernières années de sa misérable vie, aujourd'hui éteinte depuis quelques mois. » _

Sa seule raison de ne pas flancher, de tout accepter sans broncher…

«_ _Eteinte depuis quelques mois. »_

… n'était plus de ce monde.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

_ Maman… Non…

Il hurla. Son cri avait autant de force que son cœur avait contenu depuis toutes ces années. Ces pleurs qu'il n'avait jamais versés, ces protestations qu'il avait gardées pour lui, cette colère qu'il avait ravalée, ces soupirs de solitude qu'il avait accumulés dans sa poitrine. Tout sortit en une seule vague destructrice aux résonances puissantes qui ébranlèrent la nuit toute entière. On l'avait tué. Orie Itanagi l'avait tué.

Ses forces le quittèrent brutalement. Ses jambes devinrent de coton et il tomba à genoux sur la terrasse, le front reposant sur son bras gauche replié. Il avait froid. Non, chaud. Il ne savait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Son cœur martelait comme un fou contre son poitrail oppressé.

_ Sakurai…

Il n'écoutait plus. Sa mère… morte depuis des mois. Depuis des mois…

Il releva brusquement la tête. Son regard avait changé. L'affolement s'était mu en quelque chose de plus dur et violent. Ses iris aigue marine avaient pris une sombre et inquiétante teinte acier aux reflets froids. Depuis des mois… Voilà pourquoi son père retardait tout le temps l'éventualité d'une entrevue avec sa mère.

_ Il savait… souffla-t-il en se mettant de bout. Il le savait depuis le début…

_ Sakurai !!

La voix perçante de Kagami doublée de ses bras qui venaient de lui ceinturer la taille l'arrêta tout aussi brusquement qu'il se souvint de la présence de la jeune fille. Elle avait peur, ses yeux brillaient.

_ Sakurai, je t'en prie ! Dis-moi quelque chose !

Son cerveau embrumé ne se focalisa pas sur l'inquiétude de Kagami mais sur ce qu'elle était. Un esprit. Le reste d'un corps mort. Mort. Sa mère était morte elle aussi. Elle avait peut-être fini en fantôme errant, tout comme elle. Elle serait loin de lui, tout comme elle. Il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir sa chaleur, tout comme elle.

Son corps tressaillit et il la rejeta brutalement.

_ Laisse-moi !!

_ Je ne veux que t'aider ! se défendit-elle, horrifiée par son regard assombri. C'est horrible ce que tu viens d'apprendre ! Je… !

_ La ferme !! rugit le jeune homme de plus belle. Un mort ne peut rien faire pour un vivant ! Il n'a même _rien à faire_ avec un vivant !!

Ce fut au tour de Kami de se figer telle une statue de glace. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout était en train de disparaître autour d'elle ? Elle avait froid. Ses os se gelaient.

_ Sakurai… murmura-t-elle d'une voix chargée et cassée.

_ DISPARAIS ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de tout perdre sans n'avoir rien pu faire !!! Va-t-en !!

Il serra les dents et les poings encore plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas contenir cette tornade qui balayait tout en lui. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Alors il observa la larme couler le long de la joue de Kagami avant de la regarder elle-même s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans les ténèbres du parc. Quand elle fut partie, il comprit qu'à présent, il était vraiment seul et retomba lentement à genoux sur la terrasse, le visage dans ses mains crispées.

Il n'attendit pas la fin de la soirée pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et tant pis pour la politesse. Tout le reste lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Son cri avait alerté les convives qui avaient redouté cru à une attaque. Masusuke et Megumi avaient accouru en toute hâte et quand ils l'avaient trouvé à leur faire face avec un regard empourpré de haine qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, ils avaient hésité à lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Demandez à votre femme, avait-il simplement répondu d'un ton des plus glaciaux.

Et puis il les avait plantés comme cela. Il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre, loin de cette famille qui le détestait tant au point de lui faire une bassesse aussi ignoble et cruelle. Il ne voulait voir plus personne. Pas même Michi qui était venu tambouriner à sa porte pour le supplier de lui ouvrir. Sa voix tremblait tant il avait peur. Il ne lui avait pas répondu. Michi avait insisté pendant vingt minutes, sans succès. Il avait fini par abandonner.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. Il n'y avait aussi plus une seule lumière autre que celle de la lune qui régnait ce soir en seule maîtresse du ciel. Pas un nuage pour obscurcir sa douce clarté. Les invités étaient tous rentrés chez eux et les Itanagi devaient être en train de converser avec animation s'il en jugeait le galimatias étouffé qu'il entendait vaguement de l'étage du dessous. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était dit et il s'en moquait. Il voulait les oublier. Il voulait être seul. Seul avec son chagrin.

Assis sur le rebord de son lit, il contemplait la nuit, vide de toute pensée et de toute émotion. Le choc de la nouvelle avait annihilé le fonctionnement de son cerveau. Il se sentait loin, très loin de tout ce marasme qui l'entourait, prêt à l'engloutir.

Pour rien. Il avait fait tout cela pour rien. Il avait souffert en silence pour rien. Il ne pourrait jamais dire à sa mère qu'il avait travaillé dur et lui annoncer avec fierté qu'il intégrerait la rentrée prochaine la meilleure Ecole de Commerce de tout le Japon. Elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Pas plus qu'elle ne saurait jamais rien de tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire et qu'il n'avait eu le temps de faire quand il était encore avec elle.

C'était terminé.

Il se leva et posa une paume contre le carreau de sa baie vitrée. Le froid. Ce froid-ci n'était rien comparé à celui qui engourdissait sa raison. L'étreinte, autrefois si chaleureuse et douce, de sa mère aurait cette température aujourd'hui. Depuis des mois…

Sa main glissa contre le verre et se saisit de la poignée de bronze qu'il tourna sans bruit. La fenêtre s'ouvrit avec un faible grincement. Une bise fraîche vint caresser ses joues avant de se saisir de son visage et l'amener à s'avancer sur la petite terrasse qui allait sur l'extérieur. Il suivit ces mains docilement. Leur contact de glace lui plaisait.

La nuit l'enveloppait de son voile de soie noire. Elle le protégeait. Elle le cacherait. Personne ne l'avait jamais réellement vu, alors personne ne le verrait non plus ce soir.

Son esprit s'assoupit complètement à présent qu'il posait les mains sur le rebord du balcon en pierre crayeuse. Il se hissa, posa son pied gauche près de sa main, puis le droit. Il se redressa et fit face à l'immensité de la propriété endormie.

C'était drôle. Quand il regardait ce paysage, il se trouvait toujours minuscule par rapport à cette étendue émeraude glacée par les rayons d'argent de la lune. Ce soir, c'était le contraire. Il se sentait plus grand que tout le reste. Il était au sommet du monde, _son_ monde. Celui qu'il s'était constitué, fait d'éventuelles visites chez sa mère, d'une possible affection cachée de la part de son père et d'espoir qu'un jour, tout ce qu'il avait accompli serait récompensé. Bien sûr, parce qu'après tout, « tout finit par s'arranger ».

Il éclata de rire à cette évocation. C'était un rire froid et sans joie, formé de tristesse, de douleur et d'ironie. La situation avait de quoi être ironique. Son seul rire était pour la mort. Si Shigusa le voyait, elle en rirait aussi.

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit que les sanglots n'étaient pas très loin. Son impression de grandeur retomba. Il n'y avait plus de monde. Son monde bercé de tendre naïveté et d'illusions s'était écroulé. Il n'en restait que des miettes, celles de son cœur piétiné et jeté en pâture à la cruauté d'Orie Itanagi.

Maintenant, ça suffisait. Il avait assez donné.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Le froid emplit ses poumons et fit frissonner son corps de l'intérieur. Cette sensation inhiba le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il écarta les bras comme sa mère le faisait dans ses rêves pour lui souhaiter un bon retour.

Il se fit de plomb. Les mains entourant son visage le tirèrent vers les abysses.

_ NON !!!

Alors que son corps avait atteint l'inclinaison de non-retour, cette voix résonna des profondeurs. Il entrouvrit les paupières et croisa un regard pistache brillant de perles nacrées salées. Kagami. Dans la seconde suivante, sa poitrine se heurta de plein fouet contre celle de la jeune fille qui avait volé jusqu'à lui. Elle l'encercla dans ses bras et, poussée par la vitesse qu'elle avait prise pour le rattraper à temps, elle le projeta avec elle dans sa trajectoire. Les deux jeunes gens planèrent au-dessus de la courte terrasse et vinrent s'échouer directement dans le moelleux du lit king size de la chambre.

L'atterrissage fut si brutal pour Sakurai qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il crut même que ses tripes allaient remonter dans sa gorge tant la force de gravité avait fait pression sur son ventre.

Il voulut se redresser sur son séant mais la jeune fille si mit à le serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras, le menton contre son épaule.

_ Ne fais pas cela ! Je t'en prie !! supplia-t-elle alors qu'il peinait à se redresser sur les coudes. Je ne suis qu'un esprit, mais je sais ce qu'est la mort ! Tu ne mérites pas cela, je t'en supplie, Sakurai !!

Elle tremblait comme la feuille d'automne sous le vent d'octobre. Elle pleurait. Ses larmes étaient des billes de gel qui roulaient de ses joues puis de son cou vers sa nuque. Sa voix était brisée.

Sa violence de tout à l'heure lui revint en mémoire.

_ Kagami…

_ Je sais ce que c'est ! Je sais ce que c'est que de tout perdre sans rien n'avoir pu faire ! J'ai quitté ce monde avec des mots dans mon cœur qui se sont transformés en regrets ! Je le sais !

Sakurai baissa la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait avec tant de désespoir. Pourquoi pleurait-elle après les horreurs qu'il lui avait jetées au visage ?

Elle remonta une main derrière sa tête et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était encore bien là, près d'elle.

_ Tu te détestes. Tu te dis « Si j'avais fait ci… Si j'avais fait ça… ». Tu vois en boucle ce qui vient de t'échapper. Tu te dis que c'est de ta faute…

Il ferma douloureusement les yeux emportés par une soudaine brûlure atroce. Oui. C'était ça. Il se haïssait de tout son être.

Kagami se redressa sur son séant et le regarda. La lueur de la nuit lissait le tracer de ses larmes sur ses joues albâtres par une poudre qui le faisait briller. Sakurai eut honte de penser cela dans un moment pareil, mais il la trouva plus belle que jamais.

Elle prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit. Le regret qui en ressortait lui tordit les entrailles.

_ Je le sais tout ça. Je l'ai vécu à ma mort. C'est pourquoi je t'interdis de partir, toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en écartant quelques mèches de sa frange. Si tu t'en vas, je ne te reverrai plus jamais. Ne gâche pas tout ce tu as fait et ce que j'ai fait, Sakurai. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Sa gorge se serra encore plus mais ne dit rien car le sourire face à lui devint plus léger.

_ J'ai vu Zenko tout à l'heure. Il avait trouvé ce carton plein de lettres à ton nom peu après mon départ pour le bal. Il a tout de suite compris que c'était très important pour toi…

Ses yeux azurins s'ouvrirent en grand.

_ Tu… Tu veux dire…

_ Il a interverti le contenu de ton carton avec un autre qui contenait de vieux manuscrits. Les lettres de ta mère t'attendent au grenier.

La brûlure se concrétisa enfin en une larme de verre fragile. Tout remonta et tout retomba.

_ Kagami !!

Il se redressa à son tour et l'enserra avec force, dans l'espoir que tous ces pleurs qui coulaient de ses joues et enrayaient sa gorge se calmeraient plus vite. Il ne voulait plus se calmer. Alors, il pleura contre l'épaule la plus tendre qu'on lui eût offert. Il pleura comme un enfant. Pleura sa colère. Pleura son chagrin. Pleura ses remords. Pleura son soulagement. Elle n'ajouta pas un mot et respecta son abandon, se contentant de le serrer contre elle, une main apaisante dans ses cheveux blonds.

¤ - ¤ - ¤

_ C'est comment, mourir ?

Kagami tourna la tête vers Sakurai. Tous deux étaient assis au bord du lit et profitaient du silence des lieux. Le jeune homme avait expié tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur et même si la tristesse perdurait, il se sentait déjà plus léger. La présence de l'esprit à ses côtés l'aidait beaucoup. Il venait de songer à ce qu'il avait failli faire sur le balcon.

Elle baissa les yeux pour chercher dans ses souvenirs.

_ Sans aucune sensation. On entend les battements de son cœur… puis plus rien. On s'enfonce dans le noir. Et quand la lumière revient, tu ne ressens plus rien du tout.

_ Tu as dû avoir peur.

Elle lui sourit maigrement.

_ Non, car je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas. Je m'y étais préparée, bien qu'on ne le soit jamais vraiment. Et puis, tu n'es pas tout seul à ton éveil. Ton shinigami faucheur est là et il t'accompagne.

Sakurai se souvint que Shigusa avait des tonnes de dossiers « de faucheurs » en retard à signer. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de cela. Il n'imaginait pas la mort ainsi.

Il fit silence. Elle comprit qu'il était contrarié et vint accoter sa tête à son épaule en signe de soutient. Il apprécia sa faculté à savoir quand il avait besoin d'elle. Et il sut qu'à partir de ce soir, il aurait besoin de la sentir près de lui plus que jamais.

_ J'ai été… ignoble avec toi, tout à l'heure… regretta-t-il à voix basse. Je te demande pardon.

_ Tu m'as blessée, oui, mais je te comprends. Alors je n'ai pas à te pardonner.

Elle ferma les yeux, la main posée sur la sienne. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle était là pour lui. Elle ne devait plus le perdre.

Elle ne lui en parla pas car ce n'était pas approprié au moment, mais Kagami connaissait toute son histoire à présent. Zenko lui avait tout raconté. L'infidélité de Masusuke Itanagi, la stérilité de sa femme, l'enlèvement autorisé du petit garçon à sa mère en échange d'un avenir et d'une vie confortable. Elle comprenait tout. La distance avec son père, la rancœur haineuse de Megumi. Le silence qui entourait sa naissance. Elle comprenait même ce geste d'animosité que venait d'avoir Orie Itanagi. Les pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient s'étaient rassemblées et complétait la triste illustration de Sakurai. Elle était à des lieues d'imaginer ce genre de chose. Il avait dut tellement souffrir.

Elle se leva.

_ Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu es à bout de force.

_ Hum. Tu as raison. Mais avant…

Il se leva à son tour et la retint par le bras, la forçant ainsi à lui faire face. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste, il la prit par la nuque, l'attira à lui et déposa un long baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les paupières pour savourer ces quelques secondes qu'elle n'avait vécues qu'en rêve mais il s'en allait déjà.

_ Merci. Du fond de mon cœur.

Puis il alla s'allonger sur son lit, le visage tourné vers la lune. Elle sourit à son dos, encore grisée par la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau froide.

Oui. Ce garçon, elle l'aimait.

* * *

Le pauvre quand même. C'est normal que je sois si cruelle avec mes persos ?

Prochain chapitre : Illusions perdues ? Regrets. Disparition.


	14. Brisures

Mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe, mais je sais que mes lecteurs comptent sur moi.

_**: Journal des Reviewers : **_

**Minivega :** J'aime faire durer les choses. T.T Sakurai a beaucoup de rage en lui. Mais il a tellement appris à contenir qu'il ne peut rien faire. Ou presque. Kiss et merci !

**Tif** : Oui, je crois que oui. Ah, peut-être que Yasuko du Corps de la Vengeance était pas mal lotie aussi niveau malheurs. A comparer. T.T Kiss et merci !

**Drake** : Ouf, ça va, ça me rassure. XD Kiss et merci !

¤sort discrètement¤

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Brisures**_

Le lendemain, en ouvrant les paupières, Sakurai eut l'impression d'avoir rêvé la terrible soirée de la veille tant sa tête lui paraissait emplie de fumée. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes des larmes qu'il avait versées et sa gorge se faisait encore étriquée. Il ne sut pas s'il avait réussi à dormir. Les événements passés tournoyaient dans son esprit et devant ses yeux en permanence.

Le jour s'était levé depuis peu au dehors. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de tirer les rideaux, alors ce fut les premiers rayons du jour qui vinrent lui annoncer l'aube du tournant de sa nouvelle vie. Les choses ne seraient plus comme avant, il en était certain. Face au spectacle de la sphère d'or qui s'élevait avec timidité derrière les arbres du parc boisé, le jeune homme se demanda si sa mère le contemplait aussi, de là où elle se trouvait dans cette étendue incarnadine clairsemée de nuages safran. La pelouse brillait de rosée. Un coucou chantait quelque part à l'orée du bois. Rien n'avait changé en dépit des bouleversements qui étaient apparus dans son existence. Cette quiétude l'irritait.

Il se redressa dans son lit et eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'avait pas été seul durant la nuit. Assise à genoux par terre, la tête dans un bras replié sur le rebord du matelas, Kagami dormait encore. Sa main étendue dans sa direction indiqua à Sakurai qu'elle avait dû lui tenir la main alors qu'il dormait. Un maigre sourire fuit de ses lèvres. Elle aurait un mal de dos épouvantable. Si elle ressentait encore ce genre de désagréments…

Il se leva alors et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la déposer à sa place. Qu'aurait-il fait sans cet esprit à l'innocence de l'enfant qui venait de naître ? Il ne préféra pas y penser. Kagami était là, à ses côtés, cela lui suffisait. Elle serait sa seule force désormais. Il n'aurait plus qu'elle et sa rancœur pour faire face aux Itanagi.

Sakurai s'assit au bord du lit et prit le sommeil paisible de la jeune fille pour sujet de contemplation. La voir ainsi tempérait tous ses sentiments embrouillés qui bourdonnaient dans sa poitrine.

Sa rêverie éveillée dura un long moment sans qu'il ne pût en définir la durée. Le soleil était déjà monté bien haut dans le ciel. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de sa chaîne hi-fi lui indiqua qu'il était dix heures passé. Personne n'était allé le chercher pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Cela voulait dire ce que cela voulait dire.

On frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Sakurai redressa la tête. Ce n'était pas Michi. Son majordome frappait toujours trois fois de façon nette et précise comme sa manière de diriger son emploi du temps. Qui était-ce ?

Il se leva et se dirigea en silence vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut en face, on frappa de nouveau puis une voix à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas se manifesta :

_ Sakurai…

Il cligna des yeux. Megumi ? Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Que veux-tu ? répondit-il sèchement.

_ Te parler.

Sa voix se faisait incertaine, hésitante. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne comprit pas. Néanmoins, il entrebâilla la porte et une moitié du visage de Megumi apparut dans l'embrasure. Elle était visiblement fatiguée. Son élégance naturelle et le soin qu'elle apportait d'ordinaire à sa toilette n'étaient pas. Ses longs cheveux corbeau étaient très grossièrement coiffés, retenus en une queue de cheval haute, son teint était terne et elle avait enfilé en vitesse un vieux jean et un tee-shirt ample qu'elle mettait de temps en temps pour buller.

Sakurai devina à son regard qu'elle désirait lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Aussitôt, un miasme épais d'amertume vint se répandre dans ses veines. Elle voulait parler ? Très bien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière son épaule en direction de Kagami qui dormait encore puis quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Je te suis.

Sa demi-sœur opina du chef puis remonta le couloir en direction de sa chambre. Durant ce court trajet, le jeune homme la guetta du coin de l'œil. Megumi avait-elle été au courant de ce complot qu'avait monté sa mère ? Non. Quelque chose en lui lui murmurait qu'elle n'en avait jamais rien su.

Arrivés au bout du couloir, les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la chambre de Megumi. Sakurai passa devant la jeune fille qui s'effaçait devant lui et redécouvrit ces lieux si peu souvent visités.

Autant sa chambre à lui faisait loft moderne, autant celle de sa demi-sœur faisait baroque ancien. Il en avait oublié à quel point la décoration était tournée dans l'aspect tamisé et confort. Le parquet avait l'aspect ancien des châteaux européens, les grincements en moins. Les meubles, de l'immense double lit en passant par la coiffeuse et le paravent, étaient tous de bois en chêne massif au vernis foncé. Le lit était surmonté d'un baldaquin à l'ancienne aux lourdes draperies de satin bleu ciel toujours attachées à leur structure. Les rideaux qui cachaient la baie vitrée étaient en épais velours outremer et plongeaient la vaste pièce dans une étrange atmosphère incertaine. Au fond de la pièce, Sakurai devinait les longs placards qui renfermaient d'une part les habits civils de Megumi et d'autre part ses précieux kimonos qui composaient sa collection.

En quatorze ans, cette chambre n'avait jamais dû changer de style. Lui avait eu droit à un changement de décoration quand il avait atteint l'adolescence alors que Megumi avait toujours tenu à garder sa chambre telle quelle.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, promena son regard un peu partout. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas venu ici ? Sept ou huit ans, facilement. Autrefois, il appréciait la regarder essayer tous ses kimonos pour lui montrer ce qu'elle apprenait à ses cours de danse traditionnelle. Ils pouvaient passer des heures dans sa chambre à mélanger kimonos, obi, obi-jime et kanzashi sans jamais se lasser. Maintenant, ce parfum de bois et de tissu lui évoquait une aigre mélancolie.

Megumi referma la porte en silence derrière elle puis s'y adossa.

_ J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir. Avec maman…

L'intonation sur « maman » laissait à croire qu'elle avait du mal à poser cette appellation sur Orie Itanagi.

Face au silence de son demi-frère, son malaise s'accentua. Elle préféra essayer de meubler :

_ Elle ne s'en est pas cachée à papa. Il était furieux. Ils… Ils se sont violemment disputés à propos de cela…

Aucune réaction. Il se contentait de garder le dos tourné, enfermé dans le mutisme qu'il ruminait. Ainsi donc, les voix qu'il avait entendues la veille appartenaient à son père et sa belle-mère. Il lui avait bien semblé avoir reconnu celle de son géniteur.

Megumi se mordit la joue, de plus en plus incommodée par les silences que lui renvoyait Sakurai, à présent en face de la baie vitrée à admirer le dehors. Elle était certaine que derrière son regard perdu dans le vague, il la haïssait de toute son âme.

Elle osa quelques pas dans sa direction.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère.

Megumi s'arrêta net. La main de Sakurai s'était refermée en poing serré sur le carreau.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement était cruelle. Cruelle, mais légitime. Revoir tous les abus et les bassesses accumulées pendant des années était une chose difficile à supporter. Les insultes détournées, les regards pleins de mépris, les silences qui l'avaient ignoré, les brimades qu'elle avait consciencieusement mises en place auprès de sa classe grâce à son habile jeu de « la pauvre fille lésée et ignorée de ses parents au profit de son frère qui la prenait de haut ». Le boomerang lancé des années auparavant lui revenait en pleine figure. Et le retour faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait paraître stupide et impudente aux yeux de Sakurai pour dire quelque chose comme « Je suis désolée de ce qui t'arrive ». Quelle valeur pouvaient avoir ces mots après que les millions de précédents ne fussent chargés que de venin corrosif ? Aucune, si ce n'était la plus dérisoire.

Elle leva la tête vers son dos toujours aussi droit au port impeccable. Il gardait encore cette illusion de force qui ne laissait rien l'atteindre. Il l'avait toujours eue depuis son arrivée. Seul son poing crispé le trahissait. Se voir être en face de la seule faille dans son masque qu'il eût jamais montrée laissait infuser en elle un sentiment de détestation intense.

Parmi la foule de souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, les bons peinaient à se faire une place au premier plan. Son étonnement lors de son arrivée. Elle n'avait jamais vu de cheveux d'une telle couleur, ils étaient comme de la soie sauvage dorée. Elle avait été aussitôt interpellée par son regard, à la fois curieux et effrayé. Son père l'avait alors prise à part et lui avait expliqué que ce petit garçon allait désormais vivre avec eux.

__ Ce sera ton petit frère. Tu t'en occuperas bien, hein, Megumi ? avait alors demandé Masusuke à sa fille._

__ « Petit frère » ? Alors, pourquoi il était pas chez nous avant ? _

Du haut de ses quatre ans de l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris l'étrange grimace qui avait tordu le visage de son père. Il s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux un peu maladroitement en lui disant qu'elle comprendrait plus tard. Et elle avait effectivement compris.

Ce que Megumi n'avait cependant pas compris, c'était ce changement qui s'était opéré en elle en quelques années. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait eu lieu. Alors, elle s'était défendue contre son ignorance avec les armes les plus faciles à attraper : la haine et le rejet.

Mais aujourd'hui, à se voir si désemparée face à Sakurai au bord du gouffre, elle commençait à façonner une réponse à ses questions. Comme lui, elle n'était qu'une humaine. Et les choses ne se contrôlaient pas toujours. Surtout pas _celle-ci_.

De plus en plus déstabilisée par le mutisme du jeune homme, Megumi se hasarda à faire un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

_ Sakurai, dis quelque…

_ Tu es « désolée »… ?

Il consentit enfin à lui faire face. L'expression qui assombrissait son visage la fit s'arrêter net. D'ordinaire si neutre et détaché des sentiments qui pouvaient l'animer, le voilà paré d'une colère frémissante presque palpable. Il avait trop contenu depuis des années. Sa porte intérieure se gondolait trop violemment pour encore contenir tout ce ressentiment et ce chagrin qui faisaient vibrer son âme entière. Megumi n'était pas la responsable, il le savait très bien. Seulement, il fallait que tout cela sorte très vite ou il allait devenir fou.

_ Avec tout ce que tu as à me reprocher, tu n'es pas fière du plan de ta mère ? lança-t-il avec hargne.

_ Non, bien sûr que…

_ Tu trouves alors peut-être que j'ai mérité de subir cela ? Apprendre des mois après que ma mère est morte ? surenchérit-il avant de reprendre de plus belle sans laisser le temps à Megumi de répondre. Ce sentiment que je ressens en ce moment, je ne le souhaite à personne ! Pas même à mon pire ennemi ou même toi qui n'as fait que me haïr depuis des années !

_ C'EST FAUX !

Sa voix perçante imposa un silence soudain. A présent, c'était elle qui avait les mains tremblantes. Toute cette tension et cette animosité qui recouvraient les murs de cette chambre venaient se répercuter de plein fouet sur elle et toutes ces choses qu'elle taisait depuis des années.

Megumi releva lentement la tête vers lui, la gorge serrée pour éviter de flancher.

_ Je ne cautionne pas ce ma mère a fait, articula-t-elle d'une voix étriquée. C'est ignoble et cruel. Je ne l'aurais jamais laissée faire si j'avais su ce qu'elle préparait ! Tu ne méritais pas cela ! Ni tout ce que tu as subi !

Sakurai fit silence, ébranlé par la faiblesse qui venait de fracasser le masque de mépris de sa demi-sœur. Elle était à bout elle aussi. Il devinait qu'en très peu de chose, elle allait s'effondrer.

Les yeux brillants, la jeune fille secoua la tête avec énergie.

_ Je comprends ta haine envers moi et le reste de la famille. Depuis des années, je te vois tout encaisser sans broncher, sans te plaindre ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Les regards, les sales coups au lycée, la pression que papa te met ! Tu prends tout comme si rien ne t'atteignait ! Je sais qu'au fond de moi, j'ai agi comme la pire des garces avec toi ! Mais… Mais je devais le faire ! C'était plus fort que moi !

Le masque venait de voler en mille fragiles éclats de verre. Le bruit cristallin qui tinta aux oreilles de Sakurai occulta les cris féroces de sa rancune. Il ne voyait plus que la détresse incontrôlable de sa sœur qui s'éparpillait autour d'elle en autant de mots qu'elle n'avait su dire.

Il savait que cette question la briserait s'il la posait. Mais sa curiosité avait été trop éveillée pour pouvoir se rendormir.

_ Tu « devais » le faire ? Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, le cœur battant.

Megumi referma la bouche, prête à éluder. Pourtant, face au regard perdu du jeune homme, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre lui et ses pensées. Il avait gagné. Il avait tout gagné sur tous les plans avec elle depuis bien longtemps.

Son triste sourire de fatalité s'humidifia sous la larme qui vint le traverser.

_ Parce que je t'aime.

Alors que l'ahurissement venait de le frapper en pleine face, Sakurai ne put qu'assister avec impuissance à la confession de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne supporte plus ma vie… avoua-t-elle avec un rire qui se chargeait de larmes. Tu ne sais pas que c'est que d'être regardée comme un « raté » par son père. Je suis le petit garçon raté qui s'appelle Megumi. Quand papa me regarde, je sais qu'il pense à cet héritier qu'il n'a pas eu. Je sais que je l'ai déçu !

Oui. Elle le sentait profondément dans sa chair lorsqu'elle croisait le regard de son père. Ce fils, le premier que sa femme attendait, il avait décidé d'avance de l'appeler Megumi. Hélas, en apprenant que le sexe du bébé n'était pas celui espéré, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de changer de prénom. Alors, elle était restée à ses yeux « Megumi, le fils manqué ». Ce sentiment la blessait chaque jour un peu plus.

Megumi leva une main tremblante à son visage et en couvrit une moitié comme elle aurait souhaité couvrir sa honte et sa faiblesse d'esprit.

_ Et toi… Toi qui arrives, qui acceptes tout sans rien dire… grinça-t-elle, la voix de plus en plus rauque, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Avec le temps, mon affection de petite fille s'est transformée en amour imprévu. Je suis tombée amoureuse du seul garçon avec lequel rien de sera jamais possible ! Je suis tellement idiote…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et tomba à genoux sur le tapis, vidée de toute force.

_ Je suis tellement désolée, Sakurai ! Je suis une lâche qui a cédé à la facilité parce qu'en te haïssant, je voulais oublier ce sentiment atroce qui ne voulait plus partir de moi ! Tu n'avais pas à payer ma faiblesse. Pardon… Pardon…

Ses sanglots firent comprendre à l'interlocuteur muet face à elle qu'il avait eu raison sur Megumi depuis le départ. Elle n'était pas un roc de pierre inébranlable et dépourvu de sentiment. Il savait qu'une douce jeune fille vivait sous sa carapace. Mais il s'en voulut beaucoup de ne pas avoir deviné qu'il y avait aussi beaucoup de désarroi derrière ces regards froids et ces silences hautains. Elle aussi, elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation avec son père.

Vide de toute trace de rancœur, Sakurai vint s'agenouiller face à Megumi et la prit dans ses bras, de cette même façon qu'il l'avait fait jadis quand elle avait peur et venait se réfugier contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et caressa ses longs cheveux soyeux, le cœur empli d'une douce nostalgie qui lui rappela à quel point ils avaient été proches par le passé.

_ Je suis désolé, Megumi. J'ignorais que tu souffrais à ce point.

Surprise de son geste, la jeune fille n'osa pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle redécouvrait la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa tempe. Ce sentiment en était presque violent.

_ Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait tout cela. Et sache que je ne te déteste pas, au contraire. Je t'aime aussi…

Elle savait qu'il parlait au nom de son titre de petit frère de cœur. Il avait pris la même intonation que quand il l'appelait « Megumi-o-nee-san » avec la même retenue, le même respect et la même affection dans la voix. Cet amour n'était pas le même que le sien, oui. Pourtant, ces quatre mots firent fondre la glace qui entourait son cœur. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

Apaisée, Megumi eut un sourire derrière ses larmes et serra à son tour dans ses bras ce frère si précieux pour elle.

Sans le savoir, elle avait les yeux rivés droit sur une personne. C'était une autre jeune fille qui avait la moitié du corps dans le mur et n'avait rien perdu de la conversation qui venait de se tenir.

Kagami demeurait figée, le teint blême. Elle l'avait senti depuis le début. Megumi n'avait pas agi par pure haine. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle regardait Sakurai si intensément durant la réception. Elle l'aimait. Et il venait de lui répondre.

Une sensation de froid encore plus puissante que celle qui habitait son être fantomatique se diffusa en elle avec la rapidité du poison. La vision de ces deux adolescents ainsi enlacés lui fit voir nettement le fossé qui la séparait d'eux. Qui la séparait de _lui_. Elle ne pourrait jamais être à ses côtés comme elle le voulait, même si elle y jetait toutes ses forces, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux ! Il resterait un vivant et elle un esprit. Et visiblement, il avait fait son choix. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu à choisir.

Elle sourit. Douloureusement. Résolument.

_ A présent, tu n'es plus seul, Sakurai.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières en entendant la voix de Kagami et se redressa aussitôt, les sens en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Sakurai… ? fit Megumi, surprise de son agitation.

_ Excuse-moi, Megumi. Mais je dois y aller. C'est important. Je te promets que l'on discutera de tout cela, d'accord ?

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête puis il prit rapidement congé, direction sa chambre.

Il remonta le couloir à toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, le cœur battant. En entrant, il trouva Kami qui l'attendait sur la terrasse du balcon. Son regard l'arrêta. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait lui-même eu la veille. Il s'agissait de la même sérénité prête en à en finir.

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec lenteur. Derrière elle, des nuages gris s'étaient formés dans le ciel.

_ Je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé ta sœur. Malgré tout, tu as su lui pardonner ses fautes. J'admire ta force de caractère.

_ Kagami, qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Sakurai.

Il se tut. Quelle était cette angoisse panique qui montait en lui ? Pourquoi l'empêchait-elle de l'approcher ?

Elle se mordait la joue si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Cette douleur ne recouvrait cependant pas celle qui venait de la briser. Ne me regarde pas comme cela, n'oublie pas ce que je suis et ce que tu viens de retrouver. Pourquoi faire cette tête effrayée ? Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent, ta vie de solitude est terminée.

C'était sa vie d'illusions qui allait prendre fin à présent.

Elle eut un rire.

_ Megumi a raison. Il est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer…

Sakurai l'écoutait sans comprendre. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?

Kagami ferma les yeux, un sourire paisible peint sur le visage. Ainsi, il ne verrait pas son début de larmes. Elle n'avait pas à lui montrer cela alors qu'il en avait plus bavé qu'elle.

_ Derrière mon statut de fantôme, je reste une humaine. Moi aussi, je vais céder à la facilité. Parce que quoi que je fasse, je ne gagnerai jamais. J'ai encore perdu…

_ Kagami… !

_ Mais je suis incapable de te détester. Oh non, je ne pourrai jamais. Et puis, je ne suis pas comme tu le penses. Je ne suis pas une fille joyeuse et positive. Au contraire. Alors…

Une larme perla au coin de ses cils.

_ Shigusa-san. Je romps mon contrat. Vous aviez raison.

Le jeune homme hagard face à elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de questions car un tremblement ébranla le sol et le fit vaciller. Un rire sonore victorieux accompagnait le grondement qui se faisait de plus en plus entendre. Il connaissait cette intonation supérieure et sarcastique. Une trappe rectangulaire se dessina sur le sol et l'ascenseur du monde d'En Dessous en émergea avec un bruit de mécanique. La cabine se hissa encore et s'immobilisa avec un petit tremblement. Une petite sonnerie aigre résonna et les portes s'ouvrirent sous le rire glorieux de la Shinigami en Chef de la région de Tôkyô.

Son tailleur blanc toujours outrageusement décolleté et court sur ses jambes fuselées, la femme fit son entrée en tenant à la main un petit attaché-case noir. Elle avait détaché son chignon blond décoloré pour en faire une queue de cheval lâche qui dansait dans son dos au fil de sa démarche. Elle s'approcha de Kami qui gardait la tête baissée vers le sol et la toisa avec un sourire ignoble.

_ Lu et approuvé… ? questionna-t-elle avec délice.

Sakurai guetta son amie qui restait interdite. Quel contrat ? Le rompre ? Pourquoi ? Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Elle serra les dents et les poings.

_ Lu… et approuvé.

_ Non ! lui cria Sakurai, plus par réflexe que parce qu'il comprenait la situation.

_ Annulation acceptée ! déclara Shigusa en attrapant dans sa main la petite liasse de feuilles qui venait de se matérialiser dans sa main.

Dans son autre main, elle saisit le petit tampon qui était apparu et en donna un coup sec et précis au bas de la page. Le mot « _Annulé _» qui s'y imprima était rouge comme le sang. Même la façon que l'encra avait de couler y faisait penser.

Ne cachant pas sa satisfaction, la shinigami glissa le contrat caduc dans son attaché-case et le fit disparaître, un regard inquisiteur posé sur la contractante dépitée.

_ Tout de même, je crois que c'était lui qui allait y mettre fin, s'étonna-t-elle en se tapotant la joue avec perplexité. Toi qui étais si…

_ Arrêtez !!

Shigusa et Kagami se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune humain spectateur qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Si la femme l'observait avec un amusement certain, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de l'adolescente qui ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter son regard. C'était fini.

_ Tu es encore là, toi, ricana Shigusa en remontant sur son nez ses lunettes à bords noirs. Dis donc, hier soir, on avait sorti ton dossier pour ton faucheur. Tu n'étais pas loin.

_ Mais je suis encore là ! lança-t-il, rageur à la pensée que cette femme savait certainement pour le décès de sa mère. Quel était ce contrat qu'a passé Kagami avec vous et qui me concerne ? Je veux savoir !

Cela suffisait. On lui avait caché trop de choses dans sa vie, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus être la victime de secrets trop lourds et encore moins s'ils impliquaient Kagami. Pas elle.

Pour toute réponse, Shigusa jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui gardait la tête détournée. Elle avait tout perdu. Les humains étaient tous des imbéciles, même morts. Il était futile de s'accrocher à ce que l'on avait perdu.

Elle claqua des doigts et une bourrasque de vent fit soudainement irruption dans la chambre. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir et il faisait froid comme un début d'hiver. Une étrange étendue sombre et ronde se traça au centre de la pièce entre les deux femmes et Sakurai qui observait le phénomène avec horreur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On aurait dit un gouffre. A l'intérieur de ce qui lui semblait être un trou sans fond, il entendait du tonnerre. Des cris remontaient aussi de ces profondeurs abyssales. Des hurlements déchirants, des plaintes criardes qui appelaient à l'aide, des chants mortuaires hideux qui glaçaient le sang de celui qui écoutait. Il recula vivement lorsqu'il vit des mains essayer d'en sortir en pleurant. Ces mains blanches et maigres aux doigts acérés se refermaient sur du vide et recommençaient dans l'espoir attraper quelque chose. En voyant cela, Kagami se révulsa et voulut reculer à son tour mais elle fut retenue par le bras de Shigusa. Malgré l'effroi que lui inspirait cette vision de cauchemar, elle ne se résolvait pas à détacher son regard comme si elle était déjà happée dans ce vide de ténèbres.

_ Voilà ce qui attend cette chère Kagami Muraoka pour avoir rompu le contrat qu'elle a établi avec moi à sa mort, présenta Shigusa avec fierté. Un aller simple pour les Limbes du Néant si elle brisait notre accord ou ne respectait pas les deux closes impos… Hééé ! Du balai, les charognes !! Elle arrive, elle arrive !

Une main qui avait réussi à sortir un peu plus que les autres s'était emparée de la cheville de la shinigami qui s'empressa de la faire lâcher prise en lui assénant une bonne dizaine de coups de talon aiguille, le tout en réprimant quelques jurons peu élégants.

Epouvanté par la férocité dont faisaient preuve ces mains fantomatiques, Sakurai n'osa pas s'imaginer Kagami jetée au milieu d'elles.

_ Quel était ce contrat ? répéta-t-il, des sueurs froides humidifiant son front et sa nuque. Kagami, que lui as-tu promis ?

Elle le regarda à son tour, la peur imprégnée dans ses traits.

_ C'est trop tard, Sakurai…

_ Exactement, c'est trop tard ! affirma la femme qui la tenait en la fusillant des yeux. On ne défie pas la mort, ma petite chérie. Quand on meurt, on va là où l'on est destiné ! On ne demande pas à rester auprès des vivants sans en payer le prix ! Une infraction, ça se compense.

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Quoi ? C'était donc ça, son contrat ? Rester sur terre et côtoyer les humains ? Lui qui croyait comme tout le monde que les fantômes restaient parfois sur Terre dans les endroits qui avaient marqué leur vie ! Kagami était donc en infraction par le simple fait d'être avec lui ? Elle avait refusé d'aller dans le monde des morts ? Mais pourquoi !

Shigusa eut un sourire mauvais face à l'air perdu du jeune humain de l'autre côté des abysses. Pourquoi, hein ?

_ Si on lui disait, Kagami ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. Après tout, il ignore toujours l'essentiel…

Cette dernière tressaillit et lui agrippa le bras, l'air implorant.

_ Non ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne… !

Trop tard, la femme avait tendu la main vers Sakurai.

_ Je vais te fournir le décodeur, mon jeune ami. Bonne visualisation !

_ NON !

Le cri de Kagami fut brutalement coupé par un puissant flash qui venait de surgir devant ses yeux. Le bruit du vent en bourrasque, des éclairs et des plaintes des mains s'évanouit aussi dans le néant comme si on avait coupé de son avec une télécommande. Cette lumière était si vive, il ne distinguait même pas ses bras mis devant son visage pour se protéger. Il ferma les yeux. Que se passait-il à la fin ?

_ Comment !? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Sakurai fut surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix. Il connaissait cette voix d'homme.

Il baissa les bras et découvrit avec une parfaite netteté le bureau du médecin qu'il avait déjà vu la veille au soir en dansant avec Kagami. Où était-il ? Dans une illusion de Shigusa ? Ou le souvenir de la jeune fille ?

Il promena ses yeux un peu partout dans la petite pièce aux tristes murs gris parfois décoré de différents schémas représentant un cœur humain sous plusieurs coupes. Il se tourna ensuite vers le médecin qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur le bureau.

_ Oui. Je suis désolé, Monsieur Muraoka. Son cœur est victime d'une grande fragilité. Actuellement, la greffe n'est pas possible car trop dangereuse, et…

Madame Muraoka hoqueta, la main crispée autour de celle de sa fille. Elle avait baissé la tête et ses longs cheveux sable qui lui arrivaient au-dessus du buste cachaient ses joues filées de larmes. Sakurai remarqua à quel point Kagami pouvait ressembler à sa mère. Elles partageaient les mêmes yeux.

_ Mais… Vous êtes en train de me dire que Kagami va peut-être perdre la vie parce qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

Le médecin baissa tristement la tête. Monsieur Muraoka blêmit. Sa femme plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Kagami serra les poings autour de sa jupe. Peiné de la voir ainsi, il voulut lui serrer l'épaule en signe de compassion mais sa main la traversa comme si elle n'eût été que du vide. Evidemment. Il était dans un souvenir. Il ne faisait pas partie de cette réalité.

Le décor changea. Les murs couleur fumée s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir blancs. La pièce rapetissa en longueur et gagna en largeur. Le bureau et les autres meubles disparurent. Une odeur de désinfectant monta à ses narines. Il était à présent dans un couloir blanc et animé par le brouhaha des nombreuses infirmières et internes qui le traversaient sans prendre garde au jeune homme blond qui se tenait en plein centre du passage. L'hôpital.

Sakurai tourna sur lui-même et regarda autour dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir Kagami, à supposer qu'il était bien dans ses souvenirs. Personne. Il décida de partir à sa recherche et remonta le couloir. C'était étrange d'être complètement ignoré des gens qu'il croisait. Il avait maintenant une idée de ce que son amie avait dû ressentir en restant près des humains.

Enfin, il la vit. Elle quittait le bureau du cardiologue. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas les mêmes habits que lors du premier souvenir, il était donc dans un nouveau.

La Kagami qu'il voyait en train de refermer lentement la porte lui parut si éteinte et déprimée qu'il ne reconnut pas celle qui avait partagé sa vie depuis quelques temps. Il ne l'imaginait pas rire ou plaisanter. Cela lui serrait le cœur.

Il suivit discrètement la jeune fille qui s'en allait, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'important à voir dans ce souvenir. Puis, elle s'arrêta, interpellée par ce qu'elle venait de voir derrière le petit hublot vitrifié d'une porte. Le regard vissé par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, elle s'approcha sans bruit et observa. Sakurai l'imita.

C'était une salle d'examen. Une salle d'oculiste plus précisément. Un homme en blouse blanche était en train d'inspecter de l'autre côté d'une énorme machine les yeux d'un garçon qui regardait droit devant lui, le menton posé sur un repose-tête. Sakurai bondit. Ce garçon… !

_ Alors, Sakurai-kun… ? s'enquit l'homme en tournant des molettes sur son appareil.

_ C'est toujours flou… Je crois que c'est comme vous l'avez dit, sensei.

Le garçon s'écarta de la machine et détourna la tête. Ses cheveux blonds champagne cachaient de leur fange éparse deux yeux azurins encore clairs et vifs en dépit de la perte de leur éclat. Sakurai fut stupéfait de se redécouvrir à l'âge de quinze ans et encore plus de savoir ce qu'il allait dire après cela.

Le garçon soupira et baissa le regard sur sa main écartée.

_ Je vais devoir avoir de nouvelles cornées…

Le jeune homme ressentit une nouvelle fois l'amertume qui l'avait envahi ce jour-là. C'était celui où il avait eu la confirmation que ses yeux s'éteindraient petit à petit jusqu'à la cécité totale. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il se tourna vers Kagami qui regardait son autre lui avec une grande attention. Visiblement, il s'agissait du jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Le geste qu'elle eut alors le surprit. Elle venait de poser la main contre la porte comme si elle avait voulu entrer. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle à envoyer un message de courage au garçon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Sakurai en était persuadé. L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille ne trompait pas. Elle voulait le soutenir en silence.

_ Tu étais déjà près de moi à cette époque ? lui murmura-t-il sans espérer de réponse. Merci…

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Les murs blancs étaient toujours là mais les bruits, les infirmières et le couloir disparurent. Il était à l'entrée d'une chambre d'hôpital. Un « bip bip » régulier résonnait dans le silence. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce et il reconnut son occupante entourée de ses parents restés à son chevet. C'était la Kagami d'aujourd'hui, elle avait son âge actuel. Elle paraissait épuisée mais elle ne tarissait pas de sourires rassurants pour sa mère qui avait pris sa main entre les siennes.

_ Ca va bien se passer, Kagami… assura Madame Muraoka d'une voix tremblotante.

_ Oui. Tu vas ressortir dans quelques heures avec un cœur en pleine santé, appuya son père avec un hochement de tête.

Elle allait se faire opérer ? Finalement, la greffe avait pu être envisagée. Sakurai déchanta très vite quand la jeune fille répondit à ses parents.

_ Vous savez qu'il y a des risques que je ne revienne pas, reconnut-elle aussi, saisie par une montée de larmes que sa mère lui avait involontairement transmise.

_ Chérie, ne dis pas ça !

On frappa à la porte et un infirmier traversa Sakurai avec un regard appuyé aux parents. C'était l'heure.

_ Nous te laissons. A tout à l'heure, mon cœur… dit Monsieur Muraoka avec un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Son épouse l'imita et fut retenue par la main de Kagami.

_ Si… Si je venais à mourir…

_ Kagami… soupira sa mère d'une voix blanche.

_ Si je devais mourir… Je voudrais donner mes yeux pour un garçon qui attend une greffe des cornées…

Le cœur de Sakurai s'arrêta.

_ Donner… tes yeux ? répéta son père, dépassé.

_ Oui. Il s'appelle Sakurai Itanagi. Il est dans mon lycée et est aveugle depuis des mois, expliqua Kagami avec espoir. S'il vous plait, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, faites ceci pour moi.

_ Mais… !

_ Promettez-le moi.

Les époux se concertèrent du regard tandis que leur fille unique s'éloignait dans le couloir avec l'infirmier.

_ Kagami ! l'appela enfin sa mère, les larmes aux yeux. Nous te le promettons ! Reviens-nous vite !

Le décor disparut et Sakurai se retrouva dans les ténèbres avec le lointain écho des pleurs de Madame Muraoka autour de lui. L'effarement était tel que ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et il se laissa asseoir lourdement par terre sans savoir s'il y avait vraiment du sol sous ses pieds. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de reconsidérer ce qu'il venait de voir car un étrange bruit résonnait dans le noir.

Il se releva d'un bond et tendit l'oreille. Le bruit était régulier. Des battements. Des battements de cœur ? Oui, c'était cela. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. C'était le noir.

Puis, le rythme de ce cœur invisible ralentit. Il ralentit encore. Encore. Plus rien. Il venait de s'éteindre.

_ Kagami… souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

_ Comment ça, « je veux rester » ?

La voix hautaine et puissante de Shigusa lui fit faire volte face. Dans les ténèbres épaisses qui l'enveloppaient, une lumière sortie de nulle part éclairait la silhouette immaculée et longiligne de la shinigami qui pianotait sur son ordinateur face à Kagami qui portait sa blouse bleue d'opération. Près de la jeune fille se tenait un homme en costume blanc impeccable armé d'une petite paire de ciseaux dorés. Sakurai ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces fameux faucheurs, ceux qui mettaient fin à la vie des humains et accompagnaient l'âme là où elle devait se rendre.

La Shinigami en Chef pianotait furieusement sur son clavier en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeils sévères à l'âme fraîchement décédée.

Kagami se mordit la lèvre et joignit les mains en prière.

_ Je vous en prie ! Je veux rester dans ce monde ! Je suis prête à payer !

Sakurai fut saisi par ce désir presque désespéré qui entourait sa voix. Elle voulait donc tant rester ?

Shigusa s'arrêta un instant puis baissa un peu son écran d'ordinateur pour juger la requête avec un peu plus de considération. Un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres colorées de rose framboise foncé.

_ Comme tu le dis, MKF0303902248-S1766-02. C'est contre-nature qu'un mort demeure parmi les vivants. Pourquoi devrait-on t'accorder ce privilège si rare ?

Quelque chose se craquela sur le visage de Kagami. La vérité lui revenait en pleine face, tel un boomerang. Elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais s'il le fallait pour accorder son souhait…

Elle serra les poings pour contenir sa frustration mais ses yeux ne retinrent pas ses regrets.

_ Je… Je veux une seconde chance. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce qu'il fallait dans ma vie de vivante…

Le sourire du diable qui se délectait du malheur des autres s'allongea sur le visage de Shigusa.

_ Hmm… Des regrets face à ce jeune homme qui va recevoir tes cornées ? subodora-t-elle avec malice. Oui, je suis au courant de ton très généreux geste. Très altruiste, très noble, oui. Bah, je suppose que cela peut conduire à une éventuelle négociation de contrat…

_ Un contrat ?

_ Exactement, je suis aussi coordinatrice commerciale, ça veut dire que je m'occupe des contrats avec les morts qui sont tellement dévorés de regrets qu'ils seraient capables de se vendre au démon.

Une bouffée de colère monta en Sakurai, révolté par ce qu'il entendait. La façon dont cette femme profitait de la détresse des hommes le rendait fou de rage. Comment osait-elle parler ainsi à Kagami ? Elle venait de mourir, bon sang ! Et le respect ?

Comme lui, la jeune fille garda le silence et observa la shinigami taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Puis, un bruit d'imprimante se mit à ronfler et des feuilles tapuscrites apparurent. Elle agrafa ensuite le tout et le présenta à Kagami, un stylo en main.

_ Tu veux rester ? Parfait, vu ton histoire, ton contrat ne se composera que de deux clauses seulement.

_ Des clauses ?

_ Bien sûr, ma belle. La mort est injuste, n'oublie pas. Alors la vie après la mort est une souffrance encore pire. Tiens. « Lu et approuvé » et tu signes si tu es d'accord pour payer ce tribut, faute de quoi, tu seras jetée dans les Limbes du Néant, le pire endroit de la mort. A mon avis, avec tes cornées, il sera peut-être capable de te voir, donc ! Clause première : Sakurai Itanagi ne devra jamais savoir que ses nouvelles cornées viennent de toi.

Les mains de Kagami se refermèrent sur les feuilles dans un son de froissement.

_ Jamais ?

Le sourire cruel de son interlocutrice répondit à sa question. Elle baissa les yeux et prit le stylo. Au point où elle en était…

_ Et clause seconde…

Sakurai s'horrifia de voir son amie apposer sa signature sur le papier.

_ Kagami, n… !!

Un nouveau flash de lumière envahit son champ de vision. Quand la lumière se dissipa, il se retrouva dans sa chambre, dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait été happé dans la première lumière. Le gouffre des Limbes du Néant était toujours là, avec ses mains affamées qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient et son tonnerre qui grondait. Le vent soufflait toujours dans sa chambre et Shigusa le guettait avec une cruelle satisfaction, accompagnée de Kagami qui le regardait avec angoisse. Ses yeux aigue marine restèrent bloqués dans les siens et sur ce qu'ils avaient vu pendant ce temps indéterminé.

Son cœur allait exploser. Sa tête était incapable de raisonner. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas vrai…

Kagami… était sa donneuse ? Ses yeux qui voyaient de nouveau, c'était grâce à elle ? Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Alors qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam ? Alors que les seuls mots qu'elle avait échangés avec lui avant de mourir avaient été « Pardon pour tout ce mal que l'on te fait » ? Elle s'était donnée à lui la veille de sa mort. Et elle avait risqué sa vie pour rester près de lui ?

Une larme aux reflets azurins roula le long de sa joue.

_ Kagami…

Elle sourit faiblement, touchée de le voir aussi remué.

_ J'ai été égoïste. Je voulais que tu vives en ayant quelque chose de moi alors que je n'ai même pas été fichue de te parler franchement de mon vivant…

_ Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, Kagami, intervint Shigusa en lui serrant le bras. Tu as rompu toi-même notre pacte. Tes nouveaux amis t'attendent avec beaucoup d'impatience.

A ces mots, les hurlements s'intensifièrent dans le gouffre. Glacée d'effroi, Kagami ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle ne voulait pas finir dans l'oubli comme ça !

Son prénom crié par le jeune homme de l'autre côté du gouffre lui fit lever la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir…

_ … pas avant d'avoir tout dit !

Elle bouscula Shigusa pour se libérer de son étreinte et courut à corps perdu droit sur la faille des Limbes. Elle devait y arriver !

_ Arrête ! hurla Sakurai, terrifié par ce qu'il redoutait.

Au dernier moment, elle sauta de tout son élan. Le vide était sous son corps. Elle sentait les mains qui la frôlaient sans parvenir à l'attraper. Le vent ralentissait sa progression. Elle tendit les mains vers lui. Il réagit et tendit aussitôt les siennes. Encore un peu ! Encore un tout petit peu ! Elle y était ! Elle était de l'autre côté !

Tout à coup, une main froide et vive lui attrapa la cheville et l'attira vers les profondeurs. Etouffant un cri de peur mêlé à la surprise, Kagami se vit tomber avec la lenteur du film passé au ralenti. Des bras s'enroulaient maintenant autour de son corps, exerçant une attraction si forte qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. C'était la fin.

On lui prit la main. Ce n'était pas une âme errante des Limbes du Néant. Celle-ci était chaude. Chaude et vivante. Elle releva la tête.

_ Sakurai !

_ Accroche-toi !

Allongé à plat ventre au bord du précipice, le jeune homme enroula son bras valide autour du pied de lit qui se trouvait près de lui et empoigna correctement la main de Kami dans la sienne. Il ne la laisserait pas dans cet enfer !

_ Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! grimaça l'esprit, assailli de toute part par les mains blanches qui s'agrippaient à ses vêtements.

Sakurai savait que la tâche ne serait pas aisée. Lui-même se sentait attiré vers le gouffre tant la force de ces esprits était redoutable. Mais il tint bon et tira de toutes ses forces à son tour.

_ Sakurai…

_ Non ! Kagami, je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! Je veux que tu restes près de moi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Sa voix était autant brisée qu'elle était puissante. Il avait encore la trace de ses larmes sur les joues. A moins que ce ne fût de nouvelles.

_ Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, tu entends ? rugit-il, les yeux dans les siens. Tu ne peux pas partir alors que tu m'as redonné le goût de vivre ! J'ai besoin de te voir me sourire, Kagami !!

Ses paroles firent vibrer le petit bout d'âme qui demeurait dans le corps qui la composait. Elle aussi ne voulait plus le perdre comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois.

Shigusa, elle, se divertissait beaucoup de cette petite scène héroïque et touchante.

_ Laisse tomber. Elle a cru qu'elle pourrait rattraper le temps perdu de son vivant mais elle s'est fourvoyée. Elle doit payer son impudence.

_ C'est faux ! Je voulais vraiment lui rendre le sou… Ah… !

Elle retint un gémissement de douleur alors que les bras l'avaient tirée encore de dix bons centimètres. Elle regarda le garçon d'en haut.

Ses joues se coloraient de plus en plus sous l'effort que lui demandait son corps pour la maintenir un minimum hors de la fosse. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal au point de trembler. Sa main devenait moite autour de la sienne. Il ne tiendrait plus. Mais il se faisait violence pour repousser ses limites. Il savait pourtant que tout était vain.

Elle sourit. Il était temps maintenant.

Elle tendit du mieux qu'elle put son autre bras et parvint à atteindre son épaule. Elle pria fort la chance et au prix d'un gros effort aidé de son ami, Kagami parvint à se hisser un encore peu, les coudes au bord du gouffre.

_ Oui ! C'est bien ! Tu y es presque ! Encore un… !

_ Sakurai… Ma seconde clause… Ce que tu ne devais pas savoir non plus…

_ Ce n'est pas le moment ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut d'abord… !

_ Je t'aime.

Une main sur sa joue encore humide, elle attira son visage au sien et l'embrassa. Elle en oublia le vent, les éclairs, les mains, la douleur physique. Elle ne voulait plus que sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord pris au dépourvu, Sakurai lui répondit. Aussi doux et attendu ce geste fut-il, la sensation qui lui inspira lui déchirait le cœur. Cette intensité presque violente, ces frissons inexplicables qui le faisaient trembler, cette douleur sourde dans sa poitrine, cette brûlure derrière ses paupières closes. Ce goût de sel avait celui d'un adieu. Pourquoi cette sensation atroce ?

Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle et qu'elle lui sourit avec cette triste résolution qui acceptait la fatalité des choses.

_ Profite mieux de ta seconde chance que je ne l'ai fait. Je sais que tu peux tout surmonter. Et puis, les lettres de ta mère t'attendent au grenier. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître.

Elle manqua de tomber dans les Limbes s'il ne l'avait pas retenue _in extremis_. Les mains tiraient et hurlaient plus fort que jamais et il ne sentait plus ni son bras ni le bout de ses doigts. Sa gorge était si serrée qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Sauf peut-être pour quelques mots essentiels.

_ Je t'aime aussi, Kagami.

Elle ne voulut pas réaliser la terrible bêtise qu'elle venait de faire. C'était trop tard. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Malgré tout, il restait un vivant et elle…

_ Adieu.

Elle ferma les yeux et relâcha toute sa tension musculaire. Aussitôt, les mains se refermèrent toutes sur elle en un seul prédateur affamé, tel une vague déchaînée sous la puissance d'un typhon. Le hurlement de Sakurai ne se fit même pas entendre tant les Limbes du Néant s'agitaient du fait de recevoir un nouveau membre parmi eux. En quelques secondes, il ne distingua plus rien de Kagami et le gouffre se referma sur lui-même jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Le vent retomba d'un seul coup. Le silence revint pour quelques secondes jusqu'au retentissement d'une sonnerie aigre. Shigusa écarquilla légèrement les yeux de stupéfaction puis se précipita vers son ascenseur, visiblement très nerveuse. Sans aucun autre mot au jeune homme resté à genoux près de son lit, elle entra dans la cabine qui se referma sur elle en train de réceptionner un papier.

Le silence était maintenant total. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien et ne sentait plus rien de son corps. Il ne lui restait que la fraicheur de son baiser sur ses lèvres et la froideur de sa main dans sa paume.

Disparue. Elle avait disparu dans le néant. Il n'avait encore rien pu faire. Comme sa mère.

Il crispa son poing et le frappa de toute sa rage sur le parquet.

_ KAGAMI !!!


	15. Epilogue

Je sais que j'ai été cruelle de vous laisser sur une telle fin. Vous me pardonnez ? XD

_**: Journal des Reviewers :**_

**Tif **: Si j'arrive à faire pleurer, en tant qu'auteur, c'est plutôt gratifiant, non? Ca montre que je sais jouer sur l'émotion. XD

**Kanji** : Mais bien sûr que oui. XD Car malgré mon sadisme bien connu, je suis une adepte des bonnes fins. Hé hé!

Et voilà la fin de mon conte mélancolique. Parce que malgré tout, les contes finissent tous bien.

* * *

_**Epilogue – Seconde chance**_

_ Ohé ! Sakurai ! Attends-moi !

Le jeune homme blond qui descendait les quelques marches du hall s'arrêta et se retourna. Ses yeux bleu céleste ne tardèrent pas à trouver le propriétaire de cette voix chantante toujours de bonne humeur.

_ Kakuei…

Le grand garçon châtain se dépêcha de doubler les autres élèves qui s'en retournaient chez eux après leur journée de lycée. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il remonta sur son nez son épaisse écharpe et sortit ses gants.

_ Tu as le temps pour un chocolat avant de partir ?

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Je peux… venir aussi ?

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui venait de parler. Ses longs cheveux retenus en arrière grâce à la paire de cache oreilles qui lui servait aussi de serre-tête, Megumi guetta la réponse en se frictionnant un peu les doigts. Elle avait le nez et les joues roses de froid et se retenait à grande peine de ne pas claquer des dents. C'était lors de cette période de l'année que les filles maudissaient le port de la jupe dans leur uniforme. Sakurai la considéra un instant puis hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

_ Si tu veux.

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il eût accepté puis leur emboîta le pas vers la grille de sortie.

C'était le mois de décembre avec son froid mordant, ses courtes journées et les préparatifs de Noël. Bientôt huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce matin d'avril. Les choses avaient terriblement changé. Comme se fut le cas à ses quatre ans, Sakurai venait encore de changer de vie. Il était toujours Sakurai Itanagi, fils illégitime de Masusuke Itanagi et de feue Hanako Hirofumi, futur héritier de l'empire de la famille, demi-frère de Megumi Itanagi et élève au lycée ultra huppé de Hanoya où il poursuivait sa dernière année de lycée avant son entrée à l'Institut Supérieur de Gestion de Tôkyô.

Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui était différent ?

Tout le reste.

Après la disparition de Kagami, rien n'avait plus été pareil. Ni dans la tête de Sakurai, ni dans son décor. Les changements majeurs avaient eu lieu au sein même de sa famille.

Il apprit qu'Orie Itanagi interceptait le courrier qu'il recevait de sa mère depuis le premier mois qui avait suivi son arrivée au manoir. Elle était tombée accidentellement sur une première lettre puis, folle de rage et de rancœur, elle avait ordonné aux domestiques de cacher toutes les lettres et tous les colis qui pouvaient provenir de la mère biologique du garçon pour pouvoir le détruire mentalement au moment le plus propice. Ainsi, des mois et des années durant, des domestiques muselés par des menaces de renvoi ou des salaires gonflés entassèrent des dizaines de lettres dans des cartons qu'ils montaient ensuite régulièrement au grenier, là ou personne n'allait pratiquement jamais.

Sakurai avait lu une à une chacune de ces lettres qui étaient arrivées une fois tous les deux mois, postées avec une régularité exemplaire. Chaque nouvelle enveloppe décachetée avait été une nouvelle émotion qui le submergeait. Il découvrit parmi cette correspondance une femme à la fois déchirée par la perte de son petit garçon et soulagée de savoir qu'il ne manquerait de rien pour son confort. Elle disait toujours être fière de lui, persuadée qu'il grandissait comme il le fallait. Lire sur le papier tous ces mots tendres qu'il aurait voulu entendre de sa voix n'était pas chose facile mais le bien qu'ils lui procuraient n'avait pas de prix. Il avait aussi ouvert les quelques colis qui n'avaient pas été jetés directement sous l'effet de la colère d'Orie Itanagi. Un robot mécanique, un livre sur l'Histoire de France, une casquette pour l'été ou encore une écharpe pour l'hiver faisaient partie des trésors qu'il chérissait aujourd'hui de tout son cœur.

Cette histoire de lettres dérobées puis brûlées lors de la fête d'Hanami au manoir avait provoqué une tempête incroyable entre les époux Itanagi. Sakurai n'avait eu au départ que le bref rapport de Megumi mais il fut très vite mis au courant des faits réels. Durant cette triste nuit, poussée à bout, Orie n'avait rien caché à son mari de son geste et en avait même profité pour vider son sac et lui faire savoir à quel point elle détestait cette situation qui la déshonorait. La dispute avait été très violente parait-il. Masusuke n'avait bien sûr jamais rien su du plan de sa femme et avait appris la chose avec une épouvante non dissimulée. Il avait voulu en discuter calmement mais l'état d'esprit d'Orie ne l'avait pas permis. De terribles mots et vérités furent ainsi jetés dans le boudoir où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Au final, Masusuke Itanagi exigea le divorce, jugeant que ce que sa compagne avait fait été impardonnable. Orie accepta et quitta le manoir très peu de temps après.

Cette histoire eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon sur le tiède homme que Sakurai n'avait jamais su appeler « Papa », autant le geste de sa femme que la mort d'Hanako qu'il avait pourtant aimée au point de lui donner un fils. Il réalisa à quel point il avait piétiné la vie de cet enfant et la souffrance qu'il avait endurée sans en souffler mot. Il fut tout aussi choqué d'apprendre que son épouse entravait délibérément ses recherches concernant Hanako Hirofumi en employant des détectives privés qui se chargeaient de faire disparaître ses traces jusqu'à son décès au mois de janvier. Il comprit qu'il avait été faible dans cette histoire. Aussi faible avec son fils qu'il avait traité comme un étranger qu'avec sa propre fille avec laquelle il n'avait jamais su parler.

Sakurai n'oublierait jamais ce jour où son père les avait convoqués, lui et Megumi, pour s'excuser à genoux devant eux. Voir cet homme qu'il voyait autrefois si imposant et charismatique ainsi agenouillé au sol et le front par terre l'avait ébranlé à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas. Il aurait pu lui tenir rancune de toutes ces années brisées. Il aurait pu si son père ne leur avait pas demandé :

_ Accordez-moi une seconde chance. Je veux tout recommencer avec vous.

La seconde chance était une notion précieuse à ses yeux. Une notion qu'une jeune fille aux yeux tilleul et à la longue chevelure sable lui avait appris et transmis.

Après cela, il avait beaucoup, beaucoup discuté avec son père. Au début, c'était surtout Masusuke qui cherchait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé –ou qui au contraire, ne s'était pas passé- entre eux. Et petit à petit, le monologue devint début de dialogue. Depuis lors, Sakurai travaillait quotidiennement à lui accorder son pardon. Père et fils essayaient de trouver cette complicité qui aurait dû les lier depuis plus de quatorze ans. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile et leur difficulté respective à ne pas savoir exprimer leurs sentiments les rendait maladroits. Mais le travail se faisait doucement. Le moment le plus fort que Sakurai eut avec son père fut d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère une fois qu'ils l'eurent retrouvée. Elle avait été la victime d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Une balle dans le cœur tirée par le voleur paniqué. Elle n'avait pas souffert.

Masusuke avait également beaucoup parlé avec Megumi qui lui fit part de son sentiment de déception et de malaise qu'elle avait confié à son demi-frère. La jeune fille voulait plus que tout renouer les liens avec son père qui lui jura qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue comme un « raté ». Eux aussi étaient sur la bonne pente.

En parlant de Megumi, sa relation avec Sakurai devint beaucoup plus vivable à présent qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Zenko révéla notamment plus tard à Sakurai que lorsque Megumi montait au grenier de temps en temps, c'était pour admirer les albums photos de la famille et se remémorer ce temps où tout allait encore à peu près. Le plus gros du travail devait s'effectuer sur ses sentiments, c'était donc pour cela que la jeune fille voyait régulièrement un psychiatre qui l'aidait à faire la part des choses. Avec le temps, elle parvenait à se détacher de ce frère qui aurait été le sujet de transfert de l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas reçue de ses parents. Sakurai et elle pouvaient aujourd'hui se parler naturellement sans plus aucune animosité ou indifférence. Il ne restait qu'une affection réciproque.

Le lycée ? Cela restait encore un peu compliqué. Avec les anciens stratagèmes de Megumi, la classe restait toujours assez agressive envers le jeune homme. D'un commun accord avec sa sœur et son père, Sakurai décida de ne pas révéler qu'il était un fils illégitime, au risque de s'attirer plus de colère. Il demeurait encore pas mal de tension, mais en voyant que la principale instigatrice de la rébellion n'agissait plus comme autrefois, les élèves se calmaient la plupart du temps et ignoraient leur tête de turc. Et puis, heureusement que Kakuei était là.

Sakurai trouva en Kakuei l'appui dont il eut réellement besoin dans les premiers temps qui suivirent la disparition de Kagami. Au fond, il avait toujours su que ce garçon était son meilleur ami. Après cela, il décida de l'accepter réellement et de s'excuser pour sa froideur passée.

_ « Froideur » ? s'exclama-t-il, perplexe. Arrête ! C'est ce qui fait ton charme, gueule d'ange !

Sakurai avait alors compris que Kakuei ne lui en voulait pas. Enfin… il croyait.

Il se fit aussi une autre connaissance dans son petit cercle encore restreint. Tsuki Makiguchi devint une interlocutrice importante pour lui, elle qui avait été la meilleure amie de Kagami. Lui expliquant qu'il avait rencontré un jour la jeune fille, il lui avait demandé de lui en dire plus à son sujet. Ce fut dur pour lui d'apprendre que Kagami était morte à peine une semaine avant sa greffe des yeux. Tsuki était au courant des sentiments que son amie portait au jeune homme auquel elle raconta des anecdotes ici et là. Le portrait qu'elle dressa de Kagami avait beaucoup étonné Sakurai qui apprit qu'elle était de son vivant ce qu'il était avant de la rencontrer : timorée, discrète, incapable d'avouer ce qu'elle pensait. En découvrant cela, il avait compris que l'esprit qu'elle avait été voulait rattraper le temps perdu sans plus jamais se poser de questions.

Et lui ? Ah, lui aussi avait changé. Il le fallait de toute façon.

Les premiers temps furent très pénibles pour lui. Il avait vécu la disparition de Kami avec autant de violence que celle de sa mère. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant de longs jours en refusant de voir qui que ce soit. Puis, il avait fini par se dire qu'agir de la sorte était une offense pour Kagami et avait décidé de se reprendre en main, chose qu'il avait faite.

Le tendre souvenir de la jeune fille dans un coin de son cœur, il était allé de l'avant, que ce fût avec son père, Megumi ou encore Kakuei. Sans être devenu un joyeux luron comme son ami, Sakurai apprenait petit à petit à s'ouvrir et prendre la vie par le côté le plus léger. Le sourire n'était pas encore son premier réflexe, mais disons qu'il commençait à se démocratiser dans sa vie de tous les jours. Ses yeux lui permettaient de croiser ici et là des esprits avec lesquels il discutait quand il le pouvait. C'était très étrange mais quelque part, pour lui, c'était une façon de rester en contact avec son monde à elle qui n'était plus là.

Il venait souvent rendre visite à Zenko et passait parfois un après-midi à s'amuser avec lui en lui retrouvant certains vieux jouets qu'il lui donnait avec plaisir. Quand ils ne parlaient pas de Kagami, Zenko lui racontait quelques histoires dont il avait été le témoin depuis le grenier. Le gosse fut très affecté par la disparition de sa « nee-chan » et pleura longtemps son absence.

Huit mois plus tard, les choses étaient stabilisées. Tout aurait pu être presque parfait pour Sakurai qui avait retrouvé une famille en reconstruction, un meilleur ami toujours présent et un avenir toujours aussi prometteur. Hélas, il demeurait un froid dans son cœur que rien n'avait réussi à combler.

Mais il était bel et bien là, dans cette allée du lycée Hanoya, prêt à aller savourer un bon chocolat chaud dans un petit café avec son meilleur ami et sa sœur. Le brouhaha des conversations des autres élèves se mélangeait autour de lui, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles déjà rouges de froid. Oui, c'était une journée comme beaucoup d'autres depuis des semaines. Il était bien ainsi, mais il aurait voulu un peu plus. Juste pour une fois.

D'une oreille distraite, il suivait le résumé du film que Kakuei essayait de le pousser à aller voir. Puis, la voix enthousiaste du garçon châtain s'évanouit tout à coup dans les airs et le silence se fit.

Là, à quelques pas de lui, une femme l'attendait. Grande, la taille mannequin et des jambes de rêve gantées de bas couleur chair, son tailleur blanc immaculé contrastait dans l'obscurité du soir tombant. La main posée sur son oreillette Bluetooth et ses yeux sarcelles levés au ciel, elle se plaignait encore de sa voix autoritaire que personne n'entendait.

Son arrêt brutal interpella ses deux accompagnateurs qui se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Sakkun… ? Tu viens ? l'appela Kakuei.

_ Allez-y, je vous retrouve.

_ D'accord.

Megumi et Kakuei reprirent leur route tout en discutant tandis que Sakurai s'approchait de Shigusa, aussi stressée et occupée que lors de leur première rencontre :

_ … pour demain et m'en fiche si ça te fait camper aux archives ! Profites-en pour faire un peu de rangement, tiens. La dernière fois que quelqu'un est descendu là-bas, on l'a plus jamais retrouvé…

Elle haussa un sourcil en remarquant ce jeune humain qui la regardait avec insistance.

_ Je te laisse, on m'attend, acheva-t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette. Comme on se retrouve, mon joli.

Sakurai ne savait pas comment réagir. Il restait bien sûr une colère hibernante depuis des mois, cachée quelque part au fond de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un esclandre pourrait lui rapporter si ce n'était se faire passer pour un fou ?

_ Les archives, c'est là où vous rangez les contrats annulés ?

_ Entre autre, répondit la shinigami avec un sourire amusé. Pourtant, toi, un futur chef d'entreprise, tu dois savoir qu'un contrat est un contrat, aussi injuste soit-il.

Elle avait raison mais il ne le reconnut pas, dégoûté à l'idée de lui faire ce plaisir.

_ Tu trouves que je suis monstrueuse, pas vrai ?

Il s'étonna de la pensée de la femme et la dévisagea avec interrogation.

_ J'avoue, je n'y ai pas mis les formes, il y a huit mois. J'étais sur les nerfs. Ou peut-être étais-je trop fière pour reconnaître que le cran de cette petite, je l'enviais. Face à mes subordonnés, j'y vais franco, mais face aux autres, c'est un autre son de cloche.

Le jeune homme comprit à l'expression de Shigusa qu'elle pensait réellement ses mots. Kagami avait eu raison. Cette envoyée d'En Dessous n'était pas méchante. Elle faisait comme toute femme dans le monde du travail : elle se battait pour prouver qu'elle savait y faire. Sans pour autant lui pardonner, il la comprenait un peu plus.

Il baissa un peu la tête.

_ Comment… va-t-elle ?

Shigusa le considéra silencieusement puis lui donna une pichenette sur la glabelle.

_ Elle va s'inquiéter si elle te voit avec cette tête-là. Et puis, il n'y a pas que les portes des Limbes du Néant chez nous.

_ Quoi ? Que voulez-vous… ?

Il ferma les yeux. Ce froid autour de lui, c'était comme si elle l'enlaçait tout entier dans ses bras. Une bise hivernale vint tout à coup l'envelopper. Non, il ne voulait plus l'inquiéter.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut quelqu'un adossé contre la grille de fer forgé. C'était une jeune fille vêtue d'un uniforme bleu marine d'un lycée voisin. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait le froid qui se posait sur ses joues rosées et le vent qui faisait voleter ses cheveux chocolat sur son écharpe mauve sans prêter attentions aux quelques garçons qui l'épiaient du coin de l'oeil. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle le regardait. Au-dessus de ses pommettes discrètes et encadrant un petit nez retroussé, ses yeux étaient un patchwork de vert pistache et tilleul, piqueté de prasin et cerclé de mélèze à l'extérieur de l'iris. La pupille, elle, était couronnée d'un diadème cuivré. Son regard mêlait nostalgie et émotion.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur et posa un index malicieux sur ses lèvres.

_ Crois-tu en la seconde chance ?

Le cœur en ébullition, il sourit à son tour. On dirait bien qu'un fax avait été envoyé…

FIN

* * *

Comme quoi, le Destin fait bien les choses parfois.

Mici à tous d'être restés jusqu'au bout et d'avoir laissé vos reviews. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je reviendrai d'ici quelques semaines avec une fic sur _**Ghost Hunt**_.

Ja nee !


End file.
